Part of Me
by mustangmir
Summary: AU: Alison makes a new friend while in Cape May with her family! (Don't want to give too much away!) She is being stalked by -A (not CeCe) and her life is a mixed up mess. CeCe is not related to the DiLaurentis in any way in this story! Based on ideas from Boris Yeltsin! ::Some mild trigger warnings:: Adult langauge (Slowburn)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This is based off a some ideas from Boris Yeltsin! Please review, leave feedback!**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Dreams are in Bold and Italics_**

 **Flashbacks are in Bold**

 _Internal thoughts and text messages are in Italics_

Chapter 1

 ** _June - August 2009 – Cape May, NJ_**

 **It was the beginning of summer and the DiLaurentis had just arrived at their cabin in Cape May. Alison and Jason had already started fighting about who got the bigger bedroom this year. After they settled on Jason having it this year with the promise that Alison could have it next year and he owed her a favor, as this was his second year having that room.**

 **That night they decided to have a bonfire on the beach and make s'mores. Kenneth had asked Jason to the cut the firewood and Alison to help her mom in the kitchen. Alison started to cut the veggies for the kabobs when her mom came in the kitchen. "Alison what the hell is this mess?"**

 **"** **Dad told me to help you, I thought I'd cut the peppers and the onions." Alison says trying to keep her temper in check; she could tell this wasn't going to end well.**

 **"** **Can't you do anything right?" She screams grabbing the knife roughly from Alison's hand.**

 **Alison tried not to flinch or show any emotion at all. "Sorry…" She mumbles.**

 **"** **Just get out of my face!" She yells as she takes another drink of her whine. Alison stands stunned for a moment. "Are you stupid?" She says grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her closer and Alison could feel it pop. "Get the fuck out of my face!"**

 **Alison ran out the backyard and saw Jason splitting some wood by the shed. She walked over towards him trying not to cry.**

 **He noticed Alison making her way over and she was cradling her right wrist. "Hey Ali!" he calls to her.**

 **She looks up at him with unshed tears as she tries to smile. "Hey."**

 **"** **I thought you were helping mom?" He asks with a small smile.**

 **"** **I was it's just… she's in one of her moods." She says trying to hold her tongue.**

 **"** **Yeah, she seems to be in 'one of those moods' a lot lately." He tells her with a knowing look. "Is your wrist okay?" He asks in concern.**

 **"** **It's fine!" She says not wanting to show any weakness.**

 **"** **Are you sure?" He says trying to reach for her wrist.**

 **She turns from him and grabs the axe. "It's fine…ok!" She says swing it above her head and bringing it down hard. When it connects with the log the reverberation from the axe made her wrist snap back with a loud popping and she cries out as she falls to the ground.**

 **"** **Ali!" Jason yells as he bends down to see if she is okay.**

 **Kenneth hears the yelling and runs out to see what is going on. He sees Alison on the ground holding her arm to her chest and Jason standing over her. "Jason, what did you do?!" He screams in his face.**

 **"** **Dad.. I-I didn't do anything…I"**

 **Alison cuts him off, "It was an accident… I was trying to help and my wrist bent back… and popped!" She tells him trying not to cry.**

 **Kenneth scooped her up and started walking towards the car with Jason following behind. He turned around, "Go tell your mother, I'm talking her to the emergency room." He tells Jason, who stands there looking lost. "Now!" Kenneth bellows.**

 **As they enter the emergency department Kenneth has Alison wrapped protectively under his arm. He steps up to the lady at the desk, "My daughter broke her wrist, I think." He says in a panicked voice.**

 **"** **Fill out these forms and have a seat." She says in a monotone matter.**

 **"** **Please, she is in a lot of pain! Isn't there anything you can do?" Kenneth asks in slight desperation.**

 **"** **Fill out the forms and someone will be with her shortly." She says in the same tone.**

 **Kenneth was starting to get really upset, "Look, I can pay whatever…"**

 **"** **Daddy, I'm okay. Let's fill out the forms." Alison says trying to defuse the situation.**

 **He smiles at her, "Okay baby girl." He says taking the clipboard and helping Alison sit down in one of the chairs in the small waiting room.**

 **He fills out all the information and takes the papers back to the women. He sits down and puts his arm around Alison gently and she lays her head on his chest. "Do you need anything Al?" He says sweetly.**

 **"** **No, I'm alright dad." She says trying to smile at him.**

 **"** **I'm so sorry baby, first day of summer and you are already hurt." He says in an apologetic tone.**

 **"** **It's okay daddy… it was an accident." She tells him sounding surer than she felt. It was an accident, if she wouldn't have made her mom so angry…**

 **"** **Alison DiLaurentis?" A tall nurse with salt and pepper hair asks from the door to the ER.**

 **"** **That's us!" Kenneth says helping Ali up from the chair and to the door.**

 **"** **What's your birthday dear?" He asks with kind brown eyes.**

 **"** **July 22, 1994."**

 **"** **Okay," he says looking at the paper. "I'm Sam and I will be your nurse tonight." He says with a smile. They walk down the hall to a room and he pulls back the curtain, "Please have a seat on the bed," He says moving into the room.**

 **Kenneth helps her up and onto the bed and sits in the chair next to her.**

 **"** **So what happened to your wrist?" He asks standing in front of the computer to type.**

 **"** **I was h-helping my brother split wood and when I went to hit it, it vibrated up my wrist and there was a loud pop." She says nervously.**

 **"** **Okay…" He says typing some quick notes. "What's your pain at on a scale of 1-10, one being no pain and ten is the worst pain you've ever felt."**

 **She thinks for a minute, "It's really not that bad… a four I guess."**

 **"** **Do you mind if I look at it and take your vitals?" He asks gently.**

 **"** **Sure." She says smiling at his kindness.**

 **He put a blood pressure cuff on and took her temperature. Then he took her wrist gently looking at it and when he touched it Alison hiss in pain. "Sorry dear." He says as he sets it down gingerly. "Your blood pressure is pretty high; do you want something for the pain?"**

 **Alison's eyes are watering from the pain and she nods her head yes not trusting her voice. Kenneth squeezes her leg gently in comfort.**

 **"** **Are you allergic to any medications?" He asks her.**

 **She looks to her dad who shakes his head, "None that we know of."**

 **"** **Alright, I'll get you some pain meds and the doc should be in shortly." He says patting Alison's shoulder lightly.**

 **She smiles, "Thank you!"**

 **"** **No problem!" He says closing the curtain.**

 **The doctor came in right after and sent her down to x-ray to see if there was a break. Sam brought the pain meds before the x-ray technician came to get her. When she got back she was pretty groggy from the pain meds and fell asleep with her dad holding her left hand.**

 **About an hour later the doctor came in and got Kenneth and took him into the hall to talk with him as not to disturb Alison. "The x-ray shows a pretty significant break, are you sure she did this splitting wood?" She asks in concern.**

 **"** **I was down on the beach and heard her brother yell out and when I came over she was lying on the ground holding her wrist." He tells her sincerely.**

 **"** **Okay… I would just keep an eye out for any other injuries in the future, to be on the safe side." She tells him believing that he didn't do anything to hurt Alison. "Unfortunately we need to keep her over night and have a Specialist look at the x-ray in the morning." She tells him, "She's going to need surgery."**

 **Kenneth looks dumbfounded. 'S-Surgery?" He asks.**

 **"** **Yes, the break will not heal on its own, now we need to see if we can fix it completely or if there will be a deficit."**

 **Kenneth's head is spinning, "Thank you, doctor." He says shaking her hand.**

 **Sam returns and tells them, they have a semi-private room open for her on the children's ward.**

 **Kenneth gently wakes Ali and lets her know what's going on. They allow him to come along to her room and sit with her for a little bit before he had to leave so Alison could get some rest.**

 **The next morning Kenneth was there before Alison even woke up. The specialist came and introduced himself to Ali and her dad. "Hi I am Dr. Langford." He says shaking Kenneth's hand.**

 **"** **I am Kenneth DiLaurentis and this is my daughter Alison." He says kindly.**

 **"** **Well I have you schedule for surgery in an hour." He says looking at Alison. "We will take you down shortly to start an IV and get you comfortable."**

 **Alison nods her head, "What all needs to be done?" She asks nervously.**

 **"** **We need to put a plate and several screws to set your wrist." He tells her showing on his own wrist were they would put everything.**

 **Alison paled a little but nodded her head as her dad rubbed her back for support.**

 **A nurse came in to bring Alison down for surgery. "You can come with us Mr. DiLaurentis the nurse said with a smile.**

 **"** **I'll see you down there!" Dr. Langford tells her lightly patting her shoulder.**

 **The surgery goes well and Alison is sent back to her room and given some pain meds. Kenneth sits with her as long as he can and she sleeps most of the day. He kisses her forehead before he has to leave and tells her he will bring Jason and her mom as soon as he can. Alison winces a bit at the mention of her mother and Kenneth notices it, he decides he better try to keep an eye on her when she's around Jessica.**

 **When Alison wakes up she feels dull pain in her right wrist and she rolls over on her side and is meet with a pair of light green eyes staring back at her.**

 **He smiles brightly, "Howdy… I'm Jacob Carter but most people call me Jake!" He says in a southern drawl.**

 **Alison clears her throat and sits up. "Alison DiLaurentis." She says measuring him up, he has dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes.**

 **"** **Nice to make your acquaintance." He says with a bit of southern charm.**

 **"** **So what are you in for?" Alison asks a bit sarcastically.**

 **"** **Unspecified abdominal pain... or better known as they have no idea what's goin' on." He says laughing a bit.**

 **"** **Are you from here?" She asks curiously, his accent suggests somewhere more south.**

 **"** **No, I'm originally from Georgia but we moved to Virginia a few years ago. We have a cabin here near the beach." He tells her.**

 **"** **Really?" She says, "My family has a cabin on the beach." She smiles at him; he seems like a nice guy.**

 **"** **Where abouts?" He asks kindly.**

 **"** **It's the three storey one off Shore Drive."**

 **"** **I know the one; there usually some pretty wild hoedowns there. Ours is five houses down from you." He says with a chuckle.**

 **"** **You should come to our end of summer cook out and bonfire. " She suggests deciding he's not so bad, maybe they can be friends.**

 **"** **Sounds like fun." He says before yawning.**

 **"** **Get some sleep cowboy." She says with a smile.**

 **"** **You should too little lady." He says with a wink as he pretends to tip a cowboy hat.**

 **That summer Alison and Jake hung out almost every day. He even went with her to her physical therapy as comic relief to help her through the tough days. They hang out at the beach or go to the lighthouse at night to watch the ships pass by and look at the stars. They'd take long wakes on the beach and talk about their hopes and dreams. Alison even confided in him about her mother and how scared she was of her and how she recently became violent towards her. She also told him about the girls and how close they were and about each of their unique quirks and personalities.**

 **They were practically inseparable and on the last day of summer he made sure to come to the bonfire party. Alison's parents had returned to Rosewood the day before so that left the cabin to Alison and Jason. The party started at sundown and every sleazy guy Jason knew was there. Alison was desperately looking for Jake everywhere but she couldn't find him.**

 **Jason's friends are either high or drunk, or in some case both and Alison has been trying to avoid them at all costs. Unfortunately one of them corners her outside the shed. "Hey Al-i!" Ian says trying to grab her.**

 **"** **H-Hey Ian…" She says trying to side step him but her wraps his arm around her neck.**

 **"** **H-Haven't you grown up nice!" He says hiccupping as he pulls her in.**

 **"** **Let me go Ian!" She yells trying to push him off but her right wrist isn't as strong as it used to be.**

 **"** **Oh come on Ali… you're wearing a string bikini and these… tiny booty shorts," He says putting his hands on her hips roughly. "It's not nice to t-tease!"**

 **He kisses her neck roughly, "Ian stop!" She screams.**

 **He laughs, and then he hears a low southern voice, "I think the little lady made it clear that she wants you to leave her alone." Jake says with a growl.**

 **Ian turns around still holding onto Alison "Who the fuck do you think you are? Mind your own damn business!" He says as he takes a swing at Jake.**

 **Jake ducks and his cowboy hat falls to the ground. Ian releases Alison and focuses on Jake and takes another wild swing, Jake throws a left and it connects right into Ian's nose. Blood pours from his nose and he cusses before running off with his tail between his legs.**

 **Alison bends down and picks up Jake's hat and dusts it off before handing it to Jake. "Here cowboy, you lost your hat." She says with a smile.**

 **He takes it with a small nod and a smile, "Thank you kindly little lady." He says as he puts it back on his head.**

 **"** **Thank you for helping me with that douche bag," She says angrily.**

 **"** **You are very welcome… sorry I was late, my mom needed help packing the house up so we can leave in the morning." He says with a small frown.**

 **Alison lifts his chin and kisses his cheek, "I'm just glad that you came when you did!" She smiles at him, her blue eyes sparkled.**

 **They walked on the beach away from the loud jackasses making fools of themselves, they could her the faint voice of one of the drunk losers calling for Alison.**

 **"** **Are they always this bad?" He asks kindly.**

 **"** **Sometimes worse…" She says looking down at the sand as they walk.**

 **"** **On behalf of the male species, I surely do apologize." He says with slight bit more southern charm.**

 **"** **You are too sweet Jake!" She says with a giggle.**

 **"** **Did they… did they hurt you?" He asks afraid to know the answer.**

 **"** **They've tried but my friends are usually around for protection." She tells him missing the girls.**

 **As they walk for a bit they come up on Jake's house and he stops at the shed. He pulls out a big blanket and some towels, He laid out the blanket on the beach and folded the towels into make shift pillows. "Will you sleep under the stars with me?" He asks so innocently.**

 **Alison smiles and nods as the lay down and stare at the stars. Alison snuggles up to Jake and he puts his arm around her. They talk for a bit before falling asleep under the beautiful sky.**

 **The next morning the exchange numbers with the promise of texting each other as often as possible and talking at least a few times a month.**

Do you all want to read more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Please keep the reviews, feedback, and/or thoughts coming, I LOVE them and they help motivate me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Dreams are in Bold and Italics_**

 **Flashbacks are in Bold**

 _Internal thoughts and text messages are in Italics_

Chapter 2

Friday May 28, 2010 Rosewood, PA

It was the last day of sophomore year and Alison was so ready to be free for the summer. She had met with the girls in the quad before leaving to go to Cape May with her family.

"Okay so you all are coming to Cape May for the weekend for Hanna's birthday right?" Alison asks with a mischievous grin.

"Of course, who do you think is bringing the drinks bitches?!" Hanna says a little too loudly.

"Hanna! Keep it down; I can sneak some from my dad's liquor cabinet too." Spencer says eyeing Hanna.

.

"Noel's going to be and he's single now." Ali says with a wink in Aria's direction.

"I will definitely be there then!" Aria says with a huge grin and a slight blush.

"What about you Em? Are you coming?" Alison asks a nervous slightly distracted Emily.

"Huh?!" Emily asks not really hearing any of the discussion.

"The party… in Cape May… Hanna's birthday bash! Ring any bells?" Hanna says in her usual candor.

"Of course I will, can I bring a friend?" Em asks still a bit apprehensive.

Alison seems slightly upset but she shakes it off, "Who's the lucky guy, Em?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"J-Just a friend, that's all!" Emily squeaks out.

"Go Em!" Hanna says teasingly and winks at her.

"Spill Em, who is it?" Spencer asks joining in on the fun as Alison smiles.

"Come on guys, give her a break!" Aria says grabbing Em's arm and leading her out of the quad

"Don't let them get to you Em." Aria says as she squeezes her in a hug.

"So if Em's bringing a date can we?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah?!" Hanna chimes in.

"The more the merrier!" Alison says, even though she is none too happy about Emily's "friend".

"Maybe you can talk Toby and Caleb in to driving us there?" Aria asks hoping that they will leave poor Em alone who is beet red.

"No problem! Right, Spence?" Hanna says looping her arm through Spencer's as they walk to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I think Toby would be willing to!" Spencer says with a grin.

"Alright then it's set! Two days of drinking and partying with no parents!" Alison says practically bouncing. "Plus Jason's girlfriend CeCe is coming and she has a fake ID so we can get more drinks if we need to." Alison says with a mischievous glint to her blue eyes.

Friday June 4, 2010 Cape May, NJ

Jake was supposed to arrive today and Alison could hardly wait, she'd miss seeing his light green eyes and that sweet smile. Even though they had talked pretty regularly it wasn't the same as being together and reading his face and body language. She had spent most of the day out with CeCe shopping at some of the local shops for the perfect outfits for the weekend and they also stocked up on cups and plenty of alcohol. CeCe even got a keg to be delivered after Ali's parents left for their "Couples trip". Jason and Ali knew that that was code for the finalization of the divorce proceedings. Everything had come to head when Kenneth had found Alison with a black eye and Jessica falling done drunk with bruised knuckles. He lost it and filed for divorce, they had been battling for custody, the house, and control of the company. Unfortunately it wasn't looking good for him getting the house or full custody of Alison. Jason, who was 19, was given the option of where he'd like to stay and he chose to go where ever Ali went to protect her.

It was almost complete dark out as Alison walked on the beach in a yellow sundress and barefoot enjoying the feel of the wet sand. As she heading toward the lighthouse she sees a tall lanky figure with a cowboy hat. She can't help the huge grin as she gets closer, "Hey cowboy!" She yells.

Jake turns as he hears her voice and he smiles at her as she throws herself into his arms. "Why, hello there little lady!" He says squeezing her tight.

"You've grown at least a foot!" She says as he sets her down gently and she looks up at him as he now towers over her a good 8 inches.

"Well aren't you as purdy as a southern belle." He says his eyes light up as he smiles.

"You know how to make a girl swoon." She says shoving him playfully. "You don't look too bad yourself!" She says with a teasing wink. He'd really matured over the year, his face had a bit of peach fuzz and he was starting to get some decent muscles.

"Do you want to sit near the water and catch up?" He asks her taking her arm.

"Sure!" She says letting him lead her to the water's edge.

They set on a good size piece of driftwood, watching as the ships pass. "So what's new with you little lady?" He asks with his twang that she can't help but smile at how adorable it is.

"Well, my parents are officially calling it quits." She tells him.

"Really what caused that?" He asks looking at her sad blue eyes.

"I-I mouthed off and my mother decided to punch me…" She says looking down.

"Alison," He says gently waiting for her to look at him again, "it ain't your fault you hear me? No one deserves to be punched by one of their parents ever."

She nods her head. "I just don't what's going to happen? My dad is trying for custody but they don't usually give it to the father unless it's a good reason."

"Hittin your child isn't good enough?" He asks her concerned.

"Th-There's no proof to say otherwise, I've lied and made up excuses for every time it's happened. Plus I don't exactly have the best reputation in Rosewood… who is going to believe a liar?" She says sadly.

"I believe you Ali." He says genuinely. "Have you told any of your friends?" He asks. "I know you and Em are close." He says kindly.

Alison shakes her head no and cringes at the mention of Emily.

"Okay you better be fixin to tell me what happened between you and Emily!" He says knowing there is something more that she is not sharing. Normally Alison can hide her feelings pretty well but not with him or most of the time not with Emily either.

"This past school year Emily kissed me in the library… I kissed her back and we kissed a few more times at the kissing rock. When we were in the locker room a few weeks before school let out she tried to make a move and I tore her apart like I always do to people, I told her that I liked boys and that those kisses where just for practice." She says ashamed.

"Why do you reckon you did that?" He asks.

"I-I think it's because of all these conflicting feelings I get around her…" She says her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You love her." He states matter-of-factly.

Alison looks at him stunned, "I'm… I'm not g-gay." She says tripping over the words.

"Okay, well maybe you are bisexual then," He says with a small smile.

"I don't think so... Emily is the only girl that I…. that has ever made me feel this way." She says confused even more.

"Listen here, you don't have to put any type of label on it." He says putting his arm around her.

"I'm having a party for my friend Hanna this weekend and the girls are all coming with dates. Do you want to come?" She asks needing the support.

"Sure, is Emily bringing a date?" He asks knowingly.

"She says it's just a friend but I don't buy that." She says staring out at the waves.

"I would be honored to join ya'll!" He says with his cute goofy grin. "Whelp little lady I reckon I should walk you home as it's gettin kinda late." He says standing and offering her a hand up.

They walk down the beach in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. As they reach the back door of the cabin Ali hugs him tight and kisses his check. "Party starts at 9pm." She says with a smile.

"Do I need to bring anything?" He asks curiously.

"Something to swim in and any drink you like!" She says with a wink.

"Whiskey, got it!" He says as he turns to leave. "Night little lady." He says tipping his hat.

"Night cowboy!" She calls as he walks towards his parents cabin.

Saturday June 5, 2010 the beach – Hanna's party

The girls had arrived a few hours before the party with Toby and Caleb in tow. They all were helping set up the food and the drinks outside. The keg had been delivered and Jason was working on tapping it, CeCe had called in a few favors and got a DJ to come and play some music and they set up a dance floor. Hanna had really come through with several bottles of rum, vodka, and bourbon, Spencer had brought several types of wine and some of her father's scotch. Aria was able to get some wine coolers and several different fruity type drinks.

Toby and Caleb had been stoking the bonfire and colleting bigger pieces of driftwood for people to sit on and roast marshmallows. Emily was pacing with her phone out on the beach, she really hadn't been talking to anyone and she had been all out avoiding Alison which did not sit well with Ali.

"So, where is your hot date Em?" Alison yells in a biting tone.

Emily storms up the beach and looks Alison dead in the eye, "I told you it's not a date!" She pushes past her and walks to the front of the house.

Emily was fuming as a small blue car pulls up. A shorter brunette with black curly hair got out of the passenger seat and beams at Em. "Maya!" Emily cries as she ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." She says playfully bumping Emily's hip.

Emily leads her out to the beach where the party is starting to pick up, the music is thumping, the drinks are flowing, and the bonfire is raging. She spots the girls all gathered around the tables with food and she grabs Maya's hand to pull her over to the meet them.

Aria smiled when she notices Emily with a new girl, "Hey I'm Aria!" She says extending her hand to Maya.

"Hi, I'm Maya!" She says with smile.

Hanna notices them and comes over wraps her arm around Em. "Hey! What's going on? Introduce me to your friend Em!" Hanna says giggling slightly drunk already.

"Han this is Maya," She turns to Maya with a smile, "this is Hanna!"

"Hanna, I've heard so much about you!" She says smiling.

"Believe all of it!" Hanna says laughing as she hugs Maya.

Spencer smiles behind Hanna and steps up to shake Maya's hand. "Nice to meet you Maya, I'm Spencer."

Sensing Alison's eyes on her Emily turns around. "Hey Ali… this is Maya." She says a bit nervous.

"Alison DiLaurentis" she says crossing her arms defensively as she looks at Maya like she was a bug who needed to be exterminated.

Having just arrived and seeing Alison's demeanor, Jake makes his way over to Ali. "Hey little lady!" He says with a giant smile.

She ran over and throws herself into his arms. "Hey cowboy!" She says hugging him tightly.

Emily is not happy but she tries to shake it off. She grabs Maya's hand and they walk down the beach with the whiskey Em brought with her in her flask.

Alison lets go and steps back to introduce the girls to Jake, she notices a certain brunettes absents. "The blonde over there eating all my food is Hanna!" She says as Hanna looks up guilty. "The cute little brunette over there eyeing Noel is Aria." Aria smiles and blushes as she nods. "And the tall lanky brunette with the brick shit house is Spencer and her boyfriend Toby." Spencer couldn't help but giggle as Toby looked taken aback.

"I'm not that big!" Toby says with his puppy dog blue eyes.

Jake extends his hand to Toby and shakes it "Nice to meet ya'll!", and he tips his hat to the ladies.

"Come on Jake let's get a drink!" Alison says as she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the keg.

Hanna leans over and stage whispers to Aria and Spencer, "Em looked pissed!"

"I know I'm kind of worried about her, should we go check on her?" Aria asks concerned.

Spencer look like she was thinking, "I think we should let her cool down a bit, plus she has Maya to talk to."

Maya and Emily find a secluded little spot on the beach and Maya pulls Emily down to sit. "So what was all that tension with you and Alison?" Maya asks curiously.

Emily shakes her head, "I-it's nothing." She says holding back tears.

"Em?" She says gentle taking her face and pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "You don't have hide from me." She says gently.

"Alison and I… have a complicated relationship to say the least." She says looking at the waves and thinking, Maya sits and waits patiently.

"Alison has let me kiss her a few times…" She admits still not making eye contact, "and then she tore me apart when I tried to… take it further and she told me it was all for practice."

"Em," she says pulling her into a hug and running her hands through her hair. "I'm so, so sorry that she did that to you!" She says pulling back but still holding onto her arms.

She is just a few inches from her and their eyes connect. Emily bites her lip nervously and stares at Maya's lips. Maya closes the small distance kissing her ever so gently; she pulls back almost immediately and is about to apologies when Emily smashes her lips to Maya's. The kiss is more heated and needy as Emily runs her tongue along Maya's lips.

Alison and Jake walk along the beach with a bottle of whiskey that he brought and she had snatched a bottle of rum. She wanted to forget about Emily and that bitch she brought along. Jake reading her mood pretty well just walked with her but didn't say anything, figuring she'd talk when she was ready.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Walking in her like she owns the place!" She huffs.

"Who… Emily?" He asks slightly confused.

"No that bitch Mia or whatever?!" She says in irritation.

"Maybe she is really just Emily's friend?" He says trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh please did you see the way she was practically eye fucking Em!" Alison says taking a swig from her bottle.

"Ali I don't-"

"Logic has no room in this discussion!" She tells him as they walk further down the beach. While their walking Alison notices two figures sitting by the edge of a good sized piece of drift wood. As they get closer she notices that it's Em and that girl and they are pretty heatedly making out. She sees red as she turns on her heels and heads back the opposite direction.

"Ali? Where are you goin?" He asks running after her.

"Away… from here!" She says tears threatening to fall.

He catches up to her and grabs her arm, "Ali talk to me?"

"Can we just… go somewhere? Please!" She says pleading.

"I know just the place!" He says in his deep twang.

They stopped by his shed and grabbed the big blanket and walked out to the pier. He spread out the blanket and they sat and watched the stars and the ships. She finished most of her bottle of Rum and he had all of the whiskey. The last thing either of them remembers is Alison fusing her lips to his and crawling in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a quick review, some feedback, and/or any thoughts you have! I love hearing from all of you!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sunday June 6, 2010 – The pier

Alison wakes up on the pier because of the blinding sun. She picks up the bottle of whisky and drains the rest. She looks around for Jake but can't find him anywhere. She stands and stretches and chucks the now empty bottle into the ocean. She decides she should probably head back to the cabin and survey the damage from the party.

As she makes her way down the beach she stumbles a bit still pretty drunk from the night before and from the little she just drank. She sees Caleb and Hanna passed out on one of the big beach blankets and there are cans, bottles, and cups tossed about everywhere. She looks for a bit to see if Jake maybe came back down to the beach or crashed inside the cabin.

The girls had all decided to bed down in the living room with all the spare blankets and pillows they could find. Aria called dibs on the couch because she was the only one who hadn't brought a date. Toby and Spencer had cuddle up in front of the fireplace and Caleb and Hanna had fallen asleep on the beach too drunk to walk in form outside. Emily and Maya had found space to sleep behind the couch almost in the dining room. Maya had rolled over in the night and wrapped her arms around Emily who had snuggled into her.

Alison stumbles in still drunk from the night before and she sees everyone still sleeping. "Where's the party at bitches?!"

Everyone jumps up and grabs their heads as they are hit with massive hangovers. Aria isn't quite as hung over and stands up and notices that Hanna and Caleb are missing. "Where are Hanna and Caleb?" She asks slightly panicking.

"Toby and I can check the beach, Aria check the house and Em and Maya see if the wandered down the shore." Spencer deliberates to everyone. "Alison go take a shower, you reek of rum and whiskey!"

"You're such a downer Spence, let's party!" She says as she grabs Spencer and tries to get her dance with her.

"Ali, we need to find Hanna." Aria says trying to get Alison to focus.

"I'm sure she's f-fine!" She says with a hiccup.

Emily gets up from her spot and walks over to rescue Spencer from Ali, who is still trying to get her and now Aria to dance. "Ali… Ali" she spins around and her eyes connect with Emily's.

"Hey Em!" She says while an idea pops into her inebriated mind. "Did you have fun making out with your new girl 'friend'?" She asks air quoting the word friend, her vindictive side coming out.

A blush creeps up Emily face and then she clinches her fists and pushes past Alison, "Fuck you Alison!" She says grabbing Maya's hand and they leave out the front door.

"Em… what?!" Alison says trying to grab her as she passes.

"Really Alison!" Hanna says standing at the back door seeing the whole exchange. She follows Em out to Maya's car.

"Em… wait, please!" She says kindly.

Emily looks over at Maya, "Give me a sec." She tells her. Maya sits in the passenger seat and closes the door giving them some privacy.

"Alison had no right to say those things to you! She's just being her usually bitchy self." Hanna tells her smiling.

"Han, it's true… Maya and I are… together." She says looking down.

"Em, look at me… please." Hanna says waiting for her to look up. "I still love you no matter who you date and so do Spencer and Aria!"

"A-are you sure?" She asks shuffling her feet nervously.

"Get over here!" She says pulling Emily into a hug. "Are you leaving?" She asks pulling back.

"I think it might be wise, I really don't want to deal with Alison." Emily tells her.

"Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow!" She kisses Emily cheek.

"We will be bye Han!"

"Bye Em, love you."

"Love you too!" Emily says as she gets in the car with Maya.

They drive in silence for quite awhile, Maya focusing on the road and Emily staring out the window, the hurt and anger rolling of her waves. After a bit Maya gently grabs Emily's hand, "Em?" She asks softly.

"Yeah?" She asks as she turns from the window to look at Maya.

"Are you embarrassed about our relationship?" She asks carefully not wanting to upset Emily.

"Of course not!" She says squeezing Maya's hand. "I would never be embarrassed of you." She says sincerely.

"Than what is it sweetie?" Maya asks looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"I… I just wanted to tell them in my own time, on my own term that's all!" She says tears threatening to fall.

"Your friends seem like good people." She says smiling.

"They are, we've been through so much together." She says as a few tears escape. "I-I just don't want to lose them that's all." She says wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." She tells her with convection.

"I could kill Alison!" She says losing her temper a bit as she thinks of what Alison had done.

"She's definitely a piece of work!" Maya says dismissively.

"You don't know the half of it!" Emily says rolling her eyes.

"Tell you what! How about we go get some breakfast at some greasy dinner and then we will roll down the windows and sing our hearts out till we get to Rosewood!" She says excitedly.

"Deal!" Emily says with a giggle.

Hanna comes back into the cabin and grabs Alison by her arm and drags her upstairs and throws her in the freezing cold shower.

Alison squeals and tries to get out, Hanna shoves her back. "Don't you get out of there to you fucking sober up and wash up you smell terrible!" She says as she closes the shower. "I'll leave your clothes on the sink." She says before leaving the bathroom.

She heads down the hall and grabs a blue sundress, a bra, and a pair of underwear. She knocks and hears a sob and then "Come… in."

She opens the door and Alison's still crying lightly. "Ali? Are you okay?" Hanna asks a bit worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine; I'll be out in a bit." She says trying to keep her voice even.

She hears the door close softly and she sinks down and loses it, she wanted to hurt Emily in the heat of the moment but now she feels horribly guilty. She had no right to out Emily like that.

Hanna comes back down the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen, Spencer's making coffee and Toby is working on some pancakes and bacon. Aria and Caleb are nowhere to be seen. "Where's Aria and Caleb?" She asks as she sits at the kitchen island.

"They're outside surveying the damage and picking up trash." Toby says flipping the pancakes and putting some on a platter.

Spencer comes over and grabs the spatula from Toby and kisses him sweetly. "Can you go help Caleb and send Aria in so use girls can talk please?" She says batting her eyes at him.

"Of course babe." He says kissing her forehead.

Spencer puts some bacon on and gets down some plates as Aria comes in. Aria sits down next to Hanna. "So what are we going to do to fix this mess?" Hanna asks them as she sighs.

Aria shrugs, "Why'd she say that about Emily and Maya?"

"B-Because it's true… she and Maya are dating." Hanna tells them feeling bad that Alison had thrown her under the bus like that ", and now she's embarrassed."

"She doesn't need to be embarrassed we love her and support her no matter what!" Spencer says feeling bad that Emily was so upset.

"Yeah she's still Em!" Aria chimes in.

"We just need to be there for her." Hanna adds.

They here footsteps coming down the stairs and Alison comes around the corner looking a bit worse for the wear. She sits down at the end of the island and Spencer slides her a cup of coffee and a plate with bacon and pancakes.

"Thanks… Spence." She says not looking up.

"You're gonna need it!" Hanna says a bit angry.

They sit and eat in relative silence, Alison avoiding eye contact with the other three. Spencer made up two plates and took them out to Toby and Caleb who were throwing a football around instead of cleaning.

They decided to sit in the living room to talk. Hanna speaks first, "So what was all that about this morning? You and Em have always had a special bond."

"I don't know?! Okay, I just was drunk and it slipped out." Alison says defensively.

"Nothing you say is ever an accident Alison, you wanted to hurt her!" Spencer says, knowing how calculated Alison truly is.

Alison bites her tongue, she wants to lash out and rip them to shreds, what right do they have to gang up on her.

Aria looks at her and touches her arm gently, "You love Em, don't you?"

Alison jumps up, "I don't have to sit here and explain myself!"

"Yeah you do!" Hanna says getting in her face. "Emily has always been there for you and this is how you repay her?" Hanna says poking Alison in the chest.

"Don't push me Hanna." She says her voice getting dangerously low, Hanna huffs in frustration and sits back down.

"Alison please… talk to us!" Aria says trying to break the tension.

Alison can feel the tears starting to fall and she looks away. "I-" She tries to speak but the flood gates open again.

Aria walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. "Ali, she'll forgive you."

"She, shouldn't…" She whispers and Aria just barely hers it.

"Ali no more games, what is up with you and Emily?" Spencer says gentle.

"I-I care about her…" She says barely audible. "It's too late."

"Ali, it's never too late!" Aria says rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Hanna smiled, "Hey I got an idea! We should watch _Mean Girls_ and eat some junk food before we have to leave?"

Alison can't help but smile and nod. Aria and Spencer agree and they grab Caleb and Toby to run to the store for popcorn and snacks.

When they got back the boys decided to play football and swim for a bit while the girls' veg out and watch the movie.

.

After the movie Alison walked the girls and Toby and Caleb out to the car. She hugged each of them and Hanna pulled her in tight. "It'll work out, ok!" She smiles at Ali and she weakly smiles back.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" Spencer asks with a bit of concern.

"I'll be fine, CeCe and Jason will be back later tonight and my parents will be here sometime this week hopefully." Spencer nods and gets in the car. She stands in the drive way and waves.

She goes back in the cabin and goes upstairs and sends Em a quick text.

 _Em, I'm so sorry for what happened this morning, text me!_

 _~Ali_

She sets her phone on the bed side table and lays down exhausted. She falls asleep still slightly hung-over and head pounding.

After a really fun road trip home with Maya Emily had dinner with her mom and decided to take a shower and go to bed early as she didn't get much sleep. After her shower she grabs her phone and notices she has 3 new messages. The first one from Alison then Hanna and finally one from Maya,

 _Hanna: Hey Em I just wanted to let you know that Spencer, Aria, and I love you and are there for you no matter what. We love you Em!_

 _Emily: Thank you and Han, tell the girls I said thank you and I love you all too._

Then she looked at Maya's message.

 _Maya: Thank you for inviting me to your friend's birthday party and including me. I had a really great time and can't wait to see you again. Sleep well! xoxo_

 _Emily: I had a really great time, we will have to do it again soon! Sleep well xoxo_

She decided to ignore Alison's text for now as she was not in the mood to deal with Alison's crap or her drama.

"Hey Ali! Where are you?" Ali sits up at CeCe's voice.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She yells back as she grabbed her phone and saw that there was no new messages. She leaves her phone and heads down stairs to find CeCe and Jason with a giant pizza and beers.

"So how was the party girlfriend?" CeCe asks putting her arm around Ali.

"It was okay." She mumbles as she grabs some pizza and a beer.

"Just okay?" Jason asks, "all that alcohol and it wasn't a rager?"

"Em and I kind of got into it." She says opening her beer and taking a sip.

"What happened baby girl?" CeCe asks concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says noticing Jason is listening.

CeCe notices and she looks at Jason, "Hey babe can you run to the store and get us something sweet for later?"

Jason kisses her gently and grabs his keys, "Sure babe!"

After Jason leaves, CeCe turns toward Ali, "Spill!" She tells her.

"Emily brought a 'friend' and when Jake and I were walking on the beach I say them making out." She says in a bit of rush.

"Em's got a boyfriend?" She asks not understanding why Alison is upset.

"No, a girlfriend." Alison says picking at her pizza.

"Oh!" CeCe says in understanding. "You like Em." She states more than asks.

"I… I don't know!" Alison says her feelings at war.

"Ali, you don't have to have all the answers right now." She says with a smile, hugging her tightly.

"It doesn't matter any way I fucked up… I outed her to the girls this morning because I was pissed." She says looking ashamed.

"Give her some time Ali, she'll get over it." CeCe tells her sincerely.

"Thank you CeCe!" Alison says feeling a little bit better.

"No problem baby girl!" She grinned at her and bumped her with her hip.

When Jason came back they made themselves some huge ice cream sundaes and played some card games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make my day! Please leave a review, feedback, and/or any thoughts you have on the story so far.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Saturday June 26, 2010 – The beach

Alison hadn't heard from Jake or Emily in three weeks and she was starting to worry, she tried texting them and even called Jake a few times to no avail. Alison had been walking past his cabin almost every day to see if he or his parents were there. She decided to walk down to the pier and sit and watch the surfers and the boats for awhile. She lies back on her arms and dozes off for a bit, she wakes to someone sitting next to her.

She sits up and blinks a few times, "Cowboy!" she says hugging him tight. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry little lady!" He says with a sincere smile. "We had to make an emergency trip to Virginia as my pappy was in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry. Is he okay?" Alison asks with concerned.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. They reckon it's from the stress of him running the farm all by his lonesome." He says looking a bit sad.

"What else is wrong?" She asks sensing something else was bothering him.

"We have to cut our stay and leave at the end of July because my uncle can only help out till then," His says looking at her sadly.

"So we have about a month before you leave then. At least you'll be her for my birthday!" She says trying to cheer him up.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He says with a big grin. "Are your friends going to be able to make it?"

""Spencer and Toby are coming along with Hanna and Caleb a bit before the party. I am not sure if Aria will be back from Europe by then or not." She says looking sad. "CeCe and Jason are coming with a few of their friends."

"What about Em?" He asks nonchalantly.

"She still won't talk to me! I've texted, called, hell I even sent her a letter!" She says angrily. "She won't even let me explain or anything!" She huffs out.

"Give her time Ali." He says putting his arm around her gently. "She's probably still processing."

"Now go get your city girl ass in your bathing suit and lets surf." He said with a giggle.

"So you surf, cowboy? Well aren't you full of surprises?!" She said giggling.

They spent the rest of the day with Jake trying to help Alison get up alone on her surfboard.

"Can't I just ride on it lying down?" She asks as she gets more frustrated.

"Come on city girl are you gonna let this ol' cowboy show you up?" He says mockingly.

Alison's competitive side starts to come out and she is bound and determined to show him up. She lays down on her board and waits… She gets the perfect wave and pushes up strong as she balances on the board and is able to ride the wave almost all the way to the beach.

He runs up to her and picks her up and spins her, as he sets her down she stumbles a bit and turns a little green. "Are you okay little lady?" He asks concerned.

She shakes her head to clear it. "Yeah, I think I've just been out in the sun too much."

"Let me help you home so you can rest little lady." He says wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That might be a good idea." She says as she feels a bit queasy.

As their walking Ali stumbles and falls, Jake picks her up with ease, and she wraps her arms around his neck. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes, normally she would have played it off and said she was fine but she felt safe with Jake.

When they arrive at the cabin no one else is home so Jake carries Alison upstairs and puts her gently on the bed. He gets her a glass of water and a cool rag. Alison's parents still hadn't made it back from the court hearing and Jason and CeCe most likely would be out till later the next day.

Alison took off to the bathroom in a flash; she crouched over the toilet and the contents of her stomach empty as she shakes. Jake runs in and pulls her hair back and lightly rubs her back. After the shakes and heaving stop he carefully lifts her up, and carries her to her room and sets her on her bed. He tucks her in and kisses her forehead softly before her turns to leave so she can rest.

"J-Jake?" Alison asks weakly.

"Yes little lady?" He says sweetly.

"C-Can you stay… pl-please?" She asks trembling slightly.

"Sure darlin." He says sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

"C-Can you snuggle w-with me, pl-please? I'm c-cold." She asks him shivering.

He lays down next to her and holds her close, it's nice but it's not the same as the few times she stayed at Emily's and Em got brave and held her as they slept, Emily was muscular but soft in all the right places.

The next morning Alison woke up alone in her bed, the shaking had stopped and her stomach had mostly calmed down. She gets up and stretches when she hears someone down stairs, she assumes it's Jason. She decides to take a quick shower before heading down to find something to eat.

As she's in the shower her mind keeps wondering to a certain brunette, she's tried to call her and text her to no avail. She still couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much that Emily was kissing Maya, after all she liked guys! She just kept wishing that it was her who Em wanted to kiss.

She heads downstairs to the wonderful smell of something coming from the kitchen. "What smells so good Jas…" She stops as she sees Jake standing at the stove with a smile.

"Howdy! How'd you sleep little lady?" He says as he turns back to what he's making.

"Not too bad, thank you for staying with me." She says as she walks over to the stove to see what he's cooking. "Whatcha making?"

"It was my genuine pleasure to stay and I'm making down home breakfast tacos." He tells her. "Now sit down and I'll bring you some grub."

"Tacos for breakfast?" She asks skeptical.

"Don't knock it till you try it darlin." He says as he slides a plate in front of her.

She takes a bite and sighs, "So good!" She didn't realize how hunger she was till she started eating.

"Whoa, slow down little lady!" He says with a grin as he sits next to her with his plate.

"Sorry…" She says with a giggle, "I'm starving!"

"Glad you feel better darlin', you had me worried." He says taking another bite.

"Sorry, I think I got too much sun yesterday." She says feeling bad that she had made him worry.

"Yeah you definitely got sunburn!" He says touching her cheek gently."I have just the cure for ya!" He smiles at her. "I'll be right back."

While Jake is gone Alison decides to clean up the kitchen since he was kind enough to make her breakfast. As she is finishing up Jake returns with a box of tea, "Ok?" Alison asks looking at the box in his hand.

"My me-maw used to use the bags for our sunburns when we were youngins." He tells her grabbing a teapot and sitting it on the stove.

After brewing some of the tea and letting them cool a bit, Jake wipes them over her sunburn as gently as possible. "Before you go to bed take a lukewarm bath and reapply!" He says with a grin.

"Thank you Jake… for everything!" She says with a smile.

"Well I hate to run little lady but my pop is fixin to head back to the farm to check on my papa and uncle, he ask me to come along." He says looking a little sad.

"No problem cowboy!" She says as she kisses his cheek lightly. "Just be back for my birthday please!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world darlin'!" He says tipping his hat.

* * *

Thursday July 15, 2010 Cape May, NJ – Ali's room at the cabin

 _Alison: Em please talk to me!_

Alison refused to beg but she was getting close to it!

 _Alison: Em it's been over a month, I miss you!_

 _Alison: Are you still that mad?!_

Alison was getting desperate; it felt like forever since she had talked to Em.

 _Alison: I can't celebrate my 16_ _th_ _without you!_

Emily couldn't help herself she picked up her phone and shot Alison a quick text. Finally Alison heard the notification go off on her phone.

 _Emily: FINE!_

 _Alison: So does that mean you forgive me?_

She typed hopefully, she'd missed her terribly.

 _Emily: I guess…_

Emily didn't want to forgive her but she had been thinking about Ali more and more recently.

 _Alison: See that's why I love you Em! You are the sweetest, most kind person I know!_

 _Emily: You can stop buttering me up…_

She was glad Alison couldn't see her as she was blushing but she knew Ali and Alison always had an ulterior motive.

 _Emily: What is it Ali?_

 _Alison: Nothing much!_

Emily knew her to well no matter how hard she tried to let people in, Em had snuck in.

 _Emily: Ali?!_

 _Alison: Can it just be you when you come…._

She prayed a little as she hit send; she was not in the mood to deal with the parasite that is Maya.

 _Emily: Are the girls coming?_

Emily had a plan forming; she just needed to set the bait.

 _Alison: Yes of course!_

 _Where is she going with this?_

 _Emily: Are they brining their boyfriends with them?_

 _Alison took the bait._

 _Alison: I don't see why that matters?_

 _Was it so wrong for her to want just Emily to come?_

 _Emily: Alison?_

Emily is getting frustrated and it feels like it takes Alison forever to answer her back. Finally she hears the familiar sound of her text notifications.

 _Alison: Yes…_

Alison really wanted to lie but she can't stand lying to Emily, not when she gives her those puppy dog eyes and that look of disappointment when she found out.

 _Emily: Well then, I'm bringing my girlfriend!_

Emily typed furiously; she was tired of playing these games with Alison. Alison could never love her the same way Emily loved Alison.

 _Alison: Well good, my boyfriend will be there too!_

She knew it was a lie but she couldn't help herself, she felt the need to hurt Emily like she was hurting. After that Emily didn't text her back and she was starting to feel guilty, she hates that she gets so upset that Em had a girlfriend. She just missed having all of Emily's attention; she liked guys anyway, so maybe she could date Jake… Who is she kidding Jake is sweet and kind but she saw him as more of a friend than a boyfriend. As she sitting there thinking she hears the ding of a text message, thinking that it's Em she grabs it off her bed.

 _Unknown: Are you losing the loyal one? Keep your friends close!_

 _~A_

 _Alison: Who is this?_

Alison's not in the mood for someone's stupid prank.

 _Alison: Jason if this is you… I swear I will end you!_

 _Unknown: You won't see me coming bitch! When you come home I will end you!_

 _Kisses, ~A_

Alison felt her stomach drop and she started feeling sick, if this isn't Jason or one of his douche friends then who the hell is it! Jason and CeCe went out for a date and it was just her by herself. Jake still wasn't back from their farm yet and she would give anything for him to be back. _Get it together… You are Alison DiLaurentis the biggest bitch there is, nothing scares you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Please take a few minutes and write a quick review, they really help motivate me to write and I really appreciate** **them!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Thursday July 22, 2010 – The party

The week has slowly dragged by and Alison hasn't heard anything from Emily or Jake and she was starting to worry that neither one would be there tonight for her birthday. She hadn't got any more mysteries texts so she was starting to think that it was somebody messing with her. She decided to text Hanna to make sure at least Em was coming to her party.

 _Alison: Hanna can you make sure Em comes for the party? It wouldn't be the same without her!_

 _Hanna: Oh, she's coming! Even if I have to drag her scrawny toned ass there!_

 _Alison: Really Han?_

 _Hanna: What… she has a nice ass; don't tell me you haven't noticed!_

 _Alison: I don't make a habit of staring at my friends asses!_

 _Hanna: Ali, you don't have to be coy with me! I've seen you check out Emily before!_

 _Alison: Hanna I'm NOT gay!_

 _Hanna: No one said you are Ali! There are other options you know?_

 _Alison: WE ARE SO NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS HANNA MARIN!_

 _Hanna: Relax Ali… your secret is safe with me! ;D_

 _Hanna: Love you Ali!_

 _Alison: Uh huh sure…_

 _Hanna: I'm pretty sure Em likes you too!_

 _Alison: Don't make me change my mind on having you come!_

 _Hanna: Caleb got the fireworks…_

 _Alison: Fine, you can still come but don't push it Marin!_

 _Hanna: Happy birthday Ali! Love ya!_

 _Alison: Whatever Hanna… I'll see you in a few hours!_

 _Alison: Love ya too Han!_

Alison's moping on her bed waiting for a text from either Em or Jake when she hears CeCe calling from downstairs. "Ali…Hey Alison? Where the hell are you?'

"Up here Ce!" She yells from the bed.

CeCe makes her way up the stairs and down the hall to Alison's room. She sees Alison still in a tank top and booty shorts. "You need to get your cute lil ass up…" She says smacking Alison's butt, "and dressed for your sweet 16 party!"

Alison can't help but giggle and smile, "Nobody calls it 'sweet 16' anymore Ce!"

"Call me old fashioned!" She says swatting at her playfully. "Now why are you not up and ready to get your party on?"

"I'm not in the mood to party CeCe!" She says with a bit of a whine.

"What have you done with the party girl Alison DiLaurentis I know and love?" She asks looking a bit worried. "Are you and Em fighting again?" Alison had confided in CeCe about what happened with Emily in the library and in the locker room.

"She's bringing her girlfriend!" Alison says like that explains it all.

CeCe gives her a knowing look. "You know I ship you Em like crazy!"

Alison looks at here slightly confused, "You do what now?"

"I ship Emison!" CeCe says with a big smile.

Alison looks at her like she grew another head. "Emison?!"

"Yeah… you know Emily and Alison…" She says explaining with her hands and putting the two names together. "Emison!" Tada!

"Really?!" Alison says with a slight blush. "CeCe I like guys." She says more to convince herself than CeCe.

"Whatever you say girl! Now let's find you something to wear!" She says as she walks over to Alison's closet and starts looking through it.

"I'm going to take a quick shower first, be right back!" Ali says grabbing her yellow bikini and a towel.

She lets the water run over her for a bit and wash away all the doubts she feeling. Hanna promised that she would make sure Emily would be there. Before he left Jake had promised he would be there as well, she just needed to relax. She blow dries her long blonde hair, letting her hair do its natural curls. She decides to put on a bit of light make up to cover the circles under her eyes.

She comes back into her room to find CeCe holding a pair of cut off jean shorts and a sheer white shirt. "You look hot in that bikini Ali!" She says with a smile.

"You are dating my brother… remember?!" She says winking at her as she takes the clothes.

"Maybe I picked the wrong DiLaurentis!" She says teasingly as she swats Alison's butt again.

"CeCe I didn't know you swung that way?" Alison asks with a smirk.

CeCe lounges on her bed, "What can I say, I like both!"

Alison shouldn't be surprised CeCe is a free spirit and all. "How do you…" Alison can't get the words to come out.

"When did I figure out I liked both?" CeCe finishes for Ali as she sits up to look at Ali.

"Well…yeah?" Alison asks as she sits across from her.

"I was about your age actually!" She says grabbing Alison's hand reassuringly. "I fell for one of my friends once… the only difference is she did not feel the same way!"

"Em has a girlfriend!"

"Please, I've seen the way she looks at you Ali! She's got it bad for you." CeCe says rolling her eyes.

Alison is about to say something snarky when she hears a knock from the front door. "We'll finish this later!" She says turning on her heels and making her way down the stairs. When she opens the door Hanna pulls her into a huge hug.

"Happy birthday Ali!" She says as she lets her go. "You look hot," she elbows Caleb, "doesn't she?"

Caleb clears his throat, "Yeah but not as hot as you!" He kisses her deeply.

"Alright, alright keep it in your pants!" She says rolling her eyes.

"Hey Caleb why don't you go set up the fireworks and the sound system with Toby!" She says with a smile. "Spencer and Aria are already out there helping too."

Caleb smiles at her and heads to the back of the cabin before turning to Alison, "Oh yeah happy birthday."

"Thanks Caleb." She says with a little smile.

"Okay spill!" Hanna says as she pulls Alison to the couch.

"Spill what?" Alison asks slightly confused.

"What is up with you and Em?" Hanna asks looking into Alison's eyes.

"Nothing…" Alison says defensively.

"Come on Ali? Something has been off with you two for awhile, every since our English assignment on _Great Expectations_." Hanna says looking at her knowingly.

Alison sits there looking dazed. "Come on Ali, I'm smarter than most people think!" Hanna says only half joking.

"Em may have kissed me…" Alison started to say.

"When?" Hanna practically yells cutting Alison off.

"In the library…" She says in almost a whisper.

"Ok… but that doesn't explain why Em is so pissed with you?" Hanna says looking at Alison. "Come on Ali…. There is something you are not telling me!" She says reaching out and touching Alison's arm gently.

"I-I sort of tore her apart in the locker room and said some pretty terrible things to her." Alison admits feeling horribly guilty.

"Alright let's hear it!" Hanna says waiting for her to explain, "Alison what did you say?" She says a little more fiercely.

"I told her that the kiss was for practice and that I like boys… I couldn't help it, I just lashed out!" Alison says standing up and pacing angrily. "And now she probably won't be here for my birthday and she is the only one that I really wanted to see… no offence Hanna." She says feeling a little guilty for saying the last part out loud.

"None taken and she is going to be here Alison, okay. She had to stop and pick up your present that she ordered…" Hanna pauses, she wasn't suppose to tell Alison that it just kind of slipped out because she wanted her to know that Emily did still care.

"She special ordered me something?" Alison says in almost a whisper.

"I never said that!" Hanna says trying to act innocent.

"Han…" As Alison was preparing to grill her Emily walks in the front door followed by Maya and Alison blood runs cold.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emily asks as she looks at the scene in front of her. Hanna's standing with her arms crossed and Alison is standing a few inches from her with her fist clenched at her sides.

Hanna tries to ease the tension. "Nope, not all we were just trying to figure out who was going to get the booze. I said Alison should go since she has the fake ID and that you could drive since you've had your license the longest!" She says with a smile. "Plus I thought it would give me and Maya a chance to bond."

Emily looks skeptical and looks to Alison, "Ali?"

Alison smiles at Hanna for saving her from the awkward situation, "Yeah… If that is okay with you, that is?" She says her blue eyes locking with Emily's brown.

"O-Of course, is that cool with you Maya?" She asks looking at Maya who looks slightly confused.

"We'll be fine! Won't we Maya!" Hanna says lacing her arm through Maya's and dragging her toward the back door.

"Y-yeah s-sure." She says giving Em a feeble smile.

The drive to the nearest liquor store is relatively quite as Alison sits in the passenger seat and picks at her nails. Emily tries to keep her eyes on the road and she can't help to look at Alison and ask, "So who's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?" She asks confused at first. "Oh yeah my boyfriend!" She kicks herself mentally, _smooth one DiLaurentis smooth!_ "Yeah, his name is Jake and he is from Virginia. We meet last summer when I broke my arm, w-we just started dating so…" She noticed that Emily was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Th-That's nice." Emily says with a forced smile as she parks the car.

"Yeah… do you want to come inside with me?" Alison asks a bit nervously.

"S-Sure." Emily says as she gets out of the car.

As they're walking through the store they stop at the rum and they both stop and laugh. "Remember last year when Hanna spiked the punch at prom?" Emily asks giggling.

"How can I forget?" Alison says laughing so hard she's almost crying. "We had to practically tackle her to drag her off the stage and she kept trying to belt out Beyoncé and screaming 'I'm the queen bitches!'"

Emily can't help but smile at Alison as she notices the little dimple that shows up only when she is really happy on her left cheek. "Ali," She says waiting for Alison to look at her. "I'm sorry I overreacted can we just forget about it and just be friends again?"

Alison smiles at her and lace her arm through Emily's, "Em! We'll always be friends!" She says her blue eyes sparkling. "No let's grab some booze and get this party started!"

When the pull up in front of the cabin Emily grabs Alison arm before she can get out, "Hey Ali!," She says as she reaches in her pocket. "I wanted to give you your present before we go in." She shakily hands her a small satin blue bag.

Alison takes it and carefully opens it and dumps a silver bracelet into her hands. "Em… It's beautiful!" She says looking at it carefully and noticing the charms.

Emily smiles brightly, "I thought you'd like it."

Alison looks at it closely there is a small Eiffel Tower, a book with _Great Expectations_ imprinted on it, and a silver heart, Alison plays with the heart as she beams.

"O-Open it." Emily says with a glint in her eyes.

Alison carefully opens it and looks at E.F. + A.D. "Em…" she says her eyes swirling with emotion "can you help me put it on?"

"O-Of course." Emily squeaks and with trembling hands she fumbles with the clasp before final linking it together.

Ali grabs her hands and smiles at her and leans forward a few inches from Em.

A loud thump makes the two jump away from each other. It's Caleb and Toby knocking on the car. "Hey we're here to help you car in the liquor!" Caleb says excitedly.

"Pop the trunk and we can handle the rest." Toby says with his cute goofy grin.

Alison shakes it off and gets out of the car and darts for the beach. Emily slides out of the seat and looks at Toby and Caleb. "Th-Thanks." She says with a shaky smile before following after Alison.

As she made her way toward the beach she saw Jake standing there with a box in his hand and smiling brightly at her. "Cowboy!" She says with a huge grin as she runs toward him and jumps into his arms. He stumbles back and catches her as he drops the box.

"Hey little lady." He says as he squeezes her as she eases out of his arms. He bends down and picks up the box. "This is for you." He says handing her the box.

She opens it and finds a white Stetson, "It's gorgeous Jake!"

He takes it out and puts it on Alison's head gently. "There darlin' it's perfect." He says, his green eyes shining.

"Thank you!" She says kissing his cheek. As she steps back she notices Emily's eyes are trained on her looking sad. "We should go join the others." She says grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her friends. "Last time you really didn't get a chance to know them very well."

Jake smiles and steps up to the first person he sees, who happens to be Emily, "Nice to see you again… Emily right?" He says with a friendly smile.

"Y-yes and you must be Ali's boyfriend Jake…" She says clenching her teeth.

"Her what now…" He feels a sharp jab to his side and looks over at Ali who's nodding fiercely. "Yeah… that's me!" He says back tracking a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He says shaking her hand.

As much as Emily would love to hate him she can't help but to smile back at him. "You too!"

"You have a mighty strong grip there!" He says as she releases her hand. "Do you play any sports?"

"Actually yeah, I'm a swimmer." She says blushing.

"It shows." He says with a wink. "I swim at my school too."

Alison did not like that Jake and Emily seem to be hitting it off, she grabs a drink and CeCe grabs her. "So how's it going?" She asks her with a smile.

"Just great." She says with disdain.

"Who got you the charm bracelet?" She asks as the bracelet catches her attention.

"Em." She grumbles as she looks over at Jake and Emily who are giggling and talking.

"Emily got you that?" She says her eyes gleaming, "it's beautiful!" CeCe says giving her a look.

"Not right now Ce!" She says dejectedly.

"Why are you so down?" CeCe asks concerned. "It's your party!"

"I just don't like how close Em and Jake are!" She says with a bit of a whine to her voice.

"Why babe?" She asks slightly confused. "They are two of the most important people in your life, so isn't this a good thing?" She asks pointing at the two who are acting like old friends.

"I-I don't know Ce!" Alison says with tears brimming her eyes.

"Could it be that you are jealous? They both are usually hanging off ever word you say but now you feel left out." CeCe asks knowingly.

"When you say it like that it makes me sound so shallow!" Alison says getting a bit upset.

CeCe smiles at her, "No sweetie, you just like being queen B that's all! And that's not always a bad thing!" She says hugging her tight. "Now let's get this party started!" She says pulling Alison towards the blankets lying out on the beach.

Aria is talking with one of CeCe's friends, Ezra and they seem to be flirting pretty hardcore. Hanna and Maya are talking animatedly and laughing, Hanna smile as Alison and CeCe walk towards them. "You ready for the fireworks?" Hanna asks with a smile

"Sure." Alison says smiling weakly.

Hanna walks over to Toby and Caleb to let them know they are ready to start the fireworks. Maya smiles at Alison and digs in her purse, she pulls out a small wrapped gift and hands it to Alison. "I got you a little something for your birthday!"

Alison takes it and unwraps a leather bond journal, she smiles and opens it. The pages are gold leafed on the edges and the paper is handmade. "Em said you like to write, so I thought you might like it." Maya says a little nervously.

"It's very nice, thank you Maya." Alison says giving her a small hug.

"Hey everyone!" Jason's booming voice comes over the speakers. "Today is my baby sisters 16th birthday and what better way to celebrate then fireworks!" He says as everyone cheers. "So happy birthday Ali, love you! Let's get this party booming!" He says starting some music as Toby and Caleb start getting ready.

Everyone finds a spot on the blankets, Alison sits with Jake on one side and Emily on the other. Alison brushes her hand against Emily's and it sends a tingle through her whole body. Emily holds as still as possible afraid if she moves Alison will take her hand away. Alison sneaks a look at Em and smirks a little at her. Emily tucks some hair behind her ear nervously. Alison wraps her pinkie around Em's and Emily blushes at the contact, it's times like this that she wonders if Alison thinks of her as more than a friend. Maya leans her head on her shoulder to watch the fireworks and Em is grateful that she can't see Alison hand on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please take a moment to review, leave any thoughts, and/or feedback. I love hearing from you all.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Friday July 23, 2010 – The beach

Everyone decided to sleep outside on the blankets as it was a beautiful night. Emily was awoken by the sound of a text message notification. She sits up and fishes her phone out of her pocket and notices it's a picture message from a blocked number. She clicks on it and she gasps at the image, it's Alison on Jake's lap and their lips are fused together. She feels rage bubble up inside her at the sight, she thought that Jake really meant nothing to her and she just said that he was her boyfriend to make her jealous. She gets another text from the same blocked number.

 _Blocked: Looks like Alison has a shiny new toy to replace you!_

 _~A_

Emily gently shook Maya to wake her up. "Hey." She says gently trying not to wake up anyone else, especial Alison who was lying right next to her. Maya stirred a little so she tried again, "Maya…"

Maya sits up rubbing her eyes and looks over at Emily, "Em? Are you okay sweetie?" She asks in concern as her eyes are shining with tears and her fists are clenched at her sides.

"Y-Yeah, I was just, wanting to head home if that's alright with you." She says looking dejected.

"Sure… whatever you want Em." She says with a reassuring smile.

Emily stands up and helps Maya up and they walk to the car. Emily turns back and glances back to look at Alison who has snuggled up with Jake at some point and a sadness creeps over her.

Alison feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she slides out of Jake's strong hold carefully as not to wake him. As she looks at her phone, she sees that it's a message and picture from the same blocked number. She takes a shuddering breath and opens the message, the picture is from the night of Hanna's birthday and it's her on Jake's lap and they are kissing.

 _I wonder how Emily feels after looking at this. You're days are numbered bitch!_

 _Kisses,_

 _~A_

 _FUCK! Where's Emily?_ Alison jumps up and notices that Emily is no longer lying beside her and Maya is gone as well. "Shit!" She hisses and takes off to search the cabin.

"Ali? What's wrong darlin'?" Jake asks standing and following her into the cabin.

She hears Jake but is too focused on finding Emily to really say anything. She looks in the kitchen and living room but nothing. She hears Jake coming in the back door as she runs up the stairs. "Ali?" He says as he follows her up.

Alison is frantically searching each room and bathrooms but there is no trace of her. She tries to push past Jake but he grabs her arm spinning her around. "Jake not right now, ok?" She says in a whisper, tears forming in her eyes. He loosens his grip and she flies down the stairs and out the front door.

The first thing she notices is that Emily's car is gone and she falls to her knees on the driveway tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jake comes out of the door and sees Alison collapse to the ground in tears. "Little lady!" He says as he runs toward her and kneels beside her. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, unable to speak as she shudders and sobs rack her body. She opens her phone and finds the picture and hands him it with trembling hands. As he looks at it his face falls, "D-Did Emily get the same message?" He asks concern coloring his voice.

She looks up at him broken heartedly and squeaks out, "I-I think so…" She says as she is overtaken with sobs.

"Oh darlin', I'm sorry." He says putting his arm around her and she throws herself into his arms. He rocks her gentle while whispering, "It's gonna be alright." She buries her face in his chest and breaks down.

After holding her for awhile he ease her back and looks at her, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks his kind piercing eyes looking into her watery blues.

"There's nothing to talk about…" She says as she stands up, "I fucked up!" She can feel her walls starting to build back up; she let herself be too weak and vulnerable.

"Alison?" He starts worriedly.

"It's fine Jake." She says curtly as she heads for the cabin. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, whatever you need little lady." He says with a smile as he turns to leave.

"Oh and Jake," She says waiting him to turn around, "thanks." She says with a bit of a forced smile.

"No problem darlin'" He says tipping his hat.

As Alison enters the cabin she hears voice coming from the kitchen and pans clanging. The smell of coffee wafts through from the kitchen. Alison runs her fingers through her hair and looks at self in the mirror in the hall and wipes the makeup off that has smeared. Once she felt more or less presentable she takes a few deep breathes and enters the kitchen.

Hanna is making some scrambled eggs while Spencer is getting down some plates and cups for coffee. Aria is flipping some pancakes and dancing with Hanna to the music coming from her phone. "Hey Ali!" Aria says with her quirky little smile.

"Hey Ar, those pancakes are looking good." She says plastering on a fake smile.

"Sit and Spencer can make you up a plate!" Aria says smiling at Spencer.

"So where's Em?" Hanna asks looking over at Alison as she puts some eggs on the plate Spencer's working on.

"I don't know I'm not her fucking keeper!" She says harsher than she intended to.

"Easy there killer." Spencer says sliding her a plate.

"Yeah what crawled up your ass?" Hanna says in her usual blunt manner.

"Han!" Aria says giving her a stern look.

"Look I'm sorry okay; I just got a lot on my mind." Alison says as she starts to eat her breakfast.

"What's going on Ali?" Spencer asks as she hands her a cup of coffee.

"Just all this shit with my parents and everything." She says trying to sway the conversation away from the topic of Emily.

Hanna frowns a bit and walks over and hugs Alison tightly. "You know I've been there, so if you need to talk I'm here."

Alison smiles a bit and eases out of Hanna's tight grip. "Thanks Han, that really means a lot."

"No problem what are friends for!" She says smiling at Alison.

As they were getting closer Emily had made a decision, if Alison was dating Jake than it was time for her to move on. "Maya?" She asks nervously as she looks at her from the corner of her eye as she drove.

"Yeah Em?" Maya says fidgeting from the passenger seat.

"We've been dating for a while now and I was wondering if… if you would be my girlfriend?" She says the last part in a bit of a rush as her nerves get the best of her.

Maya reached over and laced her fingers with Emily's, "I would love to be your girlfriend." She says beaming as they pull up to her house. She leans in and kisses Emily; Emily wraps her fingers in Maya's hair and deepens the kiss. A part of her wishes it was Alison but she forces that thought out of her head and slowly breaks the kiss.

"See you soon!" Maya says as she slides out of the car.

Friday August 27, 2010 Rosewood, PA

Emily was getting ready for her date with Maya; she had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to figure out what to wear. She heard the text notification from her phone on her desk, thinking it was Maya she opens it.

 _Alison: Hey Em, I was hoping to have a girl's night at Spencer's barn before school starts and it won't be the same without you._

Emily throws her phone on her bed and grabs her Led Zeppelin retro shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a light bomber jacket. She hears her phone again and picks up.

 _Alison: It was just going to be us girls but Maya is more than welcome… if you like._

She could tell that Alison was getting desperate if she was actually willing to let Maya join. She set her phone back on her desk and starts to do her makeup, Maya should be there soon so she decides to just do a more natural look. Her phone goes off again, she rolls her eyes and opens the message.

 _Alison: Please Em!_

Emily knew if she didn't answer something back then Alison would just keep bombarding her.

 _Emily: Fine, I will be there!_

She hoped that would get her off her back for tonight at least so she could enjoy her date. Her phone immediately went off.

 _Alison: Thank you Em! Miss you!_

 _Emily: Mhm… talk to you later._

Emily finishes her make up and put a bit of lip gloss on and gave herself a once over before putting on her Converse high tops. She heard the front doorbell ring; she closes her door and heads down the stairs. Maya was beaming through the door. Emily smiles as she opens the front door.

"Hey you!" Maya says her eyes sparkling.

"Hey yourself, you look beautiful!" Emily said blushing a bit as she took in Maya's purple sundress covered in little wildflowers and topped off with a blue jean jacket.

Maya tucks some hair behind her ear and ducks her head shyly. "You don't look to bad yourself. Are you ready to go?" She says looking up at Em.

"Sure!" She says lacing her arm through Maya's as they walk toward her car.

They enter the Grille arm and arm and they are seated at one of the tables. They decide to split an appetizer plate and chicken parmesan. "That way we save room for popcorn!" Maya said as she winks at Emily.

Emily couldn't help but smile, "Sounds like a plan!"

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Maya says in a purr.

"I was thinking 'I Walked with A Zombie', if that's okay with you?" She said shyly.

"I love that movie; it is one of my favorites!" Maya says with a huge grin.

They finish their meal and feed each other mozzarella sticks as they talk and giggle.

They walk hand in hand to theater which was just around the corner from the Grille.

They spend most of the movie making out as they are the only people in the theater. As the credits roll they make their way out the doors and back to Maya's car. As they drive Maya asks, "So do you want to come to my place? My parents are way at a conference."

Emily blushes, "Sure."

Cape May, NJ

Alison was so glad to finally hear from Emily that she decides to take a shower and stay in for the night. She lies on the bed and writes in her journal for a bit about her summer in Cape May. She turns on the radio and starts pouring all her thoughts into her journal. Her first entry she calls "girl crush" as she uses pseudonyms in case anyone were to find them. She describes the day in the library and the locker room, how she would have love to have keep kissing her but instead she lashed out in fear of what others would think. Em was always the brave one, even though she did not see it herself, she didn't care what other people thought of her. She also didn't realize how absolutely gorgeous she is either; if she did she could have anyone in Rosewood… hell anywhere in the world she wanted. As she writing Taylor Swifts "You Belong with Me" comes on, she can't help but smile as she listens to the song.

After writing for awhile she drifts off to sleep when a buzzing wakes her up. She rubs her eyes and opens the message.

 _Blocked: I guess you are even!_

 _~A_

She opens the picture attached, it is shot through a window she doesn't recognize and Maya has her hands wrapped in Emily's hair and they obviously are pretty heatedly making out. She feels her heart breaking as she stares at the picture. This bitch A was fighting dirtier and dirtier.

Friday, September 3, 2010 Cape May, NJ

Most of the day was spent packing up everything that Jason, Ali, and CeCe had brought and bought while in Cape May. Kenneth and Jessica had not made it down so that just left the three of them for the summer.

She enjoyed the summer but was ready to go home to Rosewood, she missed her room and father and even to some extent her mom. She was also ready to see the girls for one last girl's night before school started. Jake had even talked about driving his pick up down to see her over the weekend. As they got the last of the luggage settled in the back as Alison's phone buzzed. She looks down at it and sees it's from the same blocked number.

 _Blocked: When you come back to Rosewood I WILL bury you!_

 _Kisses,_

 _~A_


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know what you think, please review! I love to hear from you all, your thoughts, ideas, or just whatever!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Sunday, September 5, 2010 Rosewood, PA – Hastings' Barn

Alison and Spencer had spent the afternoon getting the barn ready for the other girls to arrive. They had compiled a ton of music, junk food, and some of wine from the Hasings' liquor cabinet. Aria was due back with her family from visiting her grandparents in New York. As they were working Alison keeps getting messages from A.

Blocked: Your hours are numbered!

~A

Blocked: Your clock is winding down bitch!

~A

Alison slams her phone down in frustration. Spencer looks at her worry evident on her face. "Is everything okay Ali?"

Alison tries to shake off the eerie feeling she's had all day. "Yeah, I'm fine. My mom needs me to come home for some shit before the others get here."

Spencer can tell there is something else bothering her, but she knows better than to push her. "Okay, Hanna said she'd be here in about an hour along with Emily."

Alison cringed at the mention of Emily. "Is Maya coming?" She tries to ask nonchalantly.

Spencer shakes her head, "No she had some jazz band party thing or something to go to tonight."

Alison lets out a sigh of relief. "Alright I will be back as soon as I can,"

Spencer smiles, "Okay, thanks for the help." She says looking around the barn that was covered in blankets and pillows for their sleepover.

"No problem Spence." She says as she heads across the backyard to her house.

She walks in through the back door to see her mom with a glass of wine sitting in the living room. "Alison." She says smiling as she takes another drink. "I got you a little something." She says as she hands Alison a box.

Alison opens it to find a tank top with simple ruffles on it in her favorite color of yellow. "Thanks." She says as she looks at it. Her mom had started buying her gifts lately out of guilt especially after an incident like the one they had a few days ago.

Alison temper was extremely short today after receiving multiple threats from A. She just wanted to get out the house for awhile, so when Spencer and Hanna offered to meet her at the Brew she was all for it. However, as she was leaving her mom called, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Out!" She said rolling her eyes.

"You and Jason just got back; can't you go out another time?" Her mom asks her voice starting to rise.

"The girls are waiting." She said rage starting to bubble up.

"Well they'll just have to go without you!" She said as she downs her glass and stands up.

"Why do you fucking care, all you do is drink!" SLAP! Her mother slapped her across the face and she stumbles back.

"Go… to… your… room… now… Alison." She says in a dangerous tone.

She decides to take a shower to relax a bit. She gets out and dries her hair letting it curl naturally; she does her makeup, and gets dressed in her new yellow tank top and pair of jeans.

She makes her way across her backyard and pushes through the bushes and she gets the feeling someone is watching her. She folds her arms around herself suddenly feeling chilly as she runs the last few yards to Spencer's barn.

As she pulls the door open she is greeted by Aria and Spencer who are sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching an old movie. "Hey Ali! How was the rest of the summer at Cape May?" Aria asks making room for her on the couch.

"Pretty boring once you all left honestly," She says squeezing on the couch with Aria and Spencer and grabbing some of the popcorn. "How was New York?"

"It was great!" Aria said beaming. "That guy I meet at your birthday Ezra was there visiting his parents and we went on a few dates!"

Spencer looks at her with a giant grin, "Where all did you go?"

"We went to the theater and he took me to the Guggenheim Museum." She says practically giggling.

"Sounds serious." Spencer said looking at Aria as she was bouncing with giddiness.

"He just graduated from Hollis and he's going to be a teacher."

"Does he know you are still in high school?" Alison asks a bit more fiercely than she meant too.

"N-Not exactly…" Aria says looking down at her shoes guiltily.

"Ar?" Spencer says waiting for her to go on.

"Well… he sort of thinks that I am a college student." Aria says softly.

"And why would he think that?" Spencer asks looking confused.

"When we were talking at Alison's party and we got to talking about when I was in Europe and he 'assumed' I was a college student." She says blushing.

"Yeah, cause there is no way that's going to backfire…" Alison said snidely.

"I probably wouldn't have said it so bluntly but I have to agree with Ali on this one. You need to tell him." Spencer adds.

"I will… when the time is right!" Aria squeaks out.

"Sooner rather than later." Spencer says with a knowing look.

The bar door opens and Hanna comes in with a bottle of vodka and a container of mashed potatoes. "What's up bitches!" She says with a smile.

"Han!" Aria says as she stands up and runs over to hug Hanna.

As Aria lets go she sets the bottle and potatoes on the coffee table and sits in one of the chairs near the couch. "You are not going to believe who I saw in town earlier?"

Spencer rolls her eyes at all the dramatics, "Han… out with it already!"

"Jenna!" She says, everyone looks around uncomfortable. "Lucas was helping her around town like her own personal seeing dog."

"I think you mean seeing EYE dog Han." Spencer says trying not to snicker.

"Whatever, she has a stick and dark glasses on and she practically was walking into poles!"

"Maybe we should try talking to her or maybe tell…." Aria starts to say.

"We are NOT talking to anyone or talking about anything to do with Jenna!" Alison says her old Alison DiLaurentis temper flaring up. "Don't make me sorry I decided to include you in our little group Hanna!"

"Ali… back off, okay." Spencer says trying to break the tension.

"Yeah Ali, be nice." Aria jumps in.

"I'm sorry Han… I've just been under a lot stress and I don't need any more with the whole Jenna mess."

The barn door opens and Emily comes in with a smile till she sees Alison and her face falls slightly. "Em!" Hanna squeals as she runs over and grabs Emily in a tight hug.

"H-Han… can't… breath…" Emily says out of breath.

Hanna lets go, "I'm sorry, I just missed you. You've been spending so much time with Maya."

"Sorry Han. I brought the barbeque and corn." She says setting it on the table.

Aria hugs Emily, "So how is Maya?"

"Who cares? I thought we were here to party!" Alison says aggravated that everyone keeps bringing up Maya. She gets a text that Jake is at her house. "I'll be back bitches!" She says as she walks out of the barn.

"Hurry up I am starving!" Hanna yells as Alison walks out.

She runs to the front of the house to see Jake leaning against his truck. "Cowboy!" She says as her eyes light up.

"Hey little lady." He says looking a little bit upset.

She hugs him tight and he winces a bit. "Jake, what's going on?"

"Nothin' you need to worry your pretty lil head over." He says trying to smile but it doesn't reach his light green eyes.

"Jacob Carter, don't you dare lie to me!" She says feeling hurt that he is hiding something.

"I have stomach cancer…" He says

Alison gasps, "Wh-What… you, you're going to be alright though, right?"

"I'm scheduled to have surgery this week and then soon after start chemo." He tells her trying to keep his voice from quivering.

Alison feels like the walls are closing in. She falls to the ground and Jake grabs her in his strong grip and holds her tight. "Ja-ke?" She says feeling broken.

"Darlin' I'm going to fight as hard as I can." He says rubbing her back gently. "How about we forget about it and we enjoy some time with your friends."

She wipes her eyes and shakes her head with a smile at him. "How do I look?"

"You will always be beautiful my southern belle." He says as he kisses her cheek. "Now let's go enjoy this shindig!"

She can't help but laugh, "Say what now?"

"Shindig… how down… you know party?" He says smiling widely.

"Got ya cowboy!" She says putting her arm through his and leading him towards Spencer's barn.

As Jake and Alison enter the barn Hanna yells, "Alright let's eat!" excitedly.

"We got your favorite Jake." Emily said with a smile, "Barbeque beef!"

"Sound great darlin'!" He says with a smile.

They all sit down and enjoy some of the barbeque beef, mashed potatoes, and corn while Aria had a salad instead of the beef. As they were finishing diner Jacob started to act a bit strange and he was holding his stomach, he took some pills from his pocket in a pill box. "Are you okay Jake?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think the beef didn't quite agree with this southern boy's stomach!" He says laughing and playing it off.

Alison looks at him concerned and he just smiles at her and whispers, "I'll be alright little lady."

As the night wears on they all talk and catch up. They decide to play I never, but Alison decided not to drink as she wanted to be careful of what she let slip and she makes Jake a special glass.

"It's sweet tea." She whispers to Jake as she hands it to him.

"Thanks little lady." He says with a wink.

Emily grabs her flask she's brought with her while everyone else has the rum that Hanna had hidden in the barn.

"Okay, okay… I'll start!" Hanna says already a little buzzed. "Never have I kissed a girl!"

"Really?!" Emily says rolling her eyes as she takes a drink and so does Jake, Alison and Hanna.

"Wait…wait hold up there I expected Emily and Jake but you two… spill!" Spencer says.

"After Emily came out I wanted to see what the big deal was so I kissed some random girl at a bar! It was nice she was soft and she smelled good!" Hanna says with a smirk.

Aria and Spencer turn to Alison waiting. "What?" She said getting annoyed. "CeCe and I got drunk, things happened." She says like it's no big deal.

Emily chokes as she takes another drink at the ease that Alison lies with. Hanna pats her back and Jake looks at Emily understandingly.

"Alright my turn." Aria says thinking, "Never have I ever been drunk", and everyone takes a drink.

"Weak!" Spencer says, "Never have I ever had sex…" Everyone looks around as Emily and Spencer drank.

"Em?" Hanna says with a smirk. "Was it Maya?" She asks. Emily's cheeks turn red. "I guess that answers that question." She says cheering her before taking another drink.

"Did you and Toby…. You know?" Aria asks waggling her eyebrows.

"I don't like to kiss and tell but… yesss." She says in a squeal.

Alison gets angrier but she doesn't want to admit it so she throws out her own, "Never have I ever had a crush on a friend!" Everyone looks around nervously between Alison and Emily.

Sensing the rising tension Jake stands and stretches. "Yelp I better hit the road, and you little ladies could use some 'girl time' I believe it's called!"

"No, stay Jake." Emily says smiling up at him

"Yeah you can be one of the girls, just with a penis!" Hanna says with a giggle.

"Shut up Hanna! But you really should stay we're going to pig out on junk food and watch old horror movies." Spencer adds.

"Come on cowboy! You can sit next me if you get scared." Alison said with a twisted little smile.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, I'll stay!"

Alison wakes up tears flowing down her cheeks, she kept having terrible nightmare about losing Jake. She decides to go for a walk and sneaks out of the barn and closes it as quite as she can but the door still creaks.

She walks toward her house as the tears keep coming and a sob rips from her throat. Her phone buzzes; she pulls it out of her pocket thinking it must be one of the girls or Jake. Her heart drops.

Blocked: Like a lamb to the slaughter, will anyone miss you!

~A

Alison feels a sharp pain as something hits her in the back of the head and everything starts going fuzzy as she falls forward on the grass…

She feels someone drag her but she can't open her eyes….

She's rolled into a hole and she forces her eyes open a slit… dirt starts hitting her…filling her nose and mouth… she tries to scream or yell but it's like she's paralyzed… the dirt keeps coming and getting heavier on her body… everything goes dark as she slips into the dark void.

Emily is woken up by a creaking sound; she sits up rubbing her eyes. _Was that the barn door?_ She thinks as she looks around she sees Aria and Spencer sleeping close next to Hanna sprawled out on the couch and Jake asleep on one of the chairs with his boots on the coffee table and his hat covering his face. _Where's Ali?_ She starts to panic as she hears a cry of anguish. She makes the decision to wake Jake to help her find Alison.

She shakes him gently and he sits up and puts his hate back on. "What's the matter darlin'?" He asks as he sees the worry etched on Emily's face.

"Alison's gone and I think I heard her scream…" She says as Jake pops up and they both run out the door.

"It sounded like it came from over by the DiLaurentis house." She tells him as they both run in that direction.

As they break through the shrubs and bushes they see a hooded figure with a shovel throwing dirt over something. Jake charges toward the figure as Emily runs to the fresh pile of dirt. The hooded figure takes off and a few seconds later the screeching of tires is heard.

"Jake…" Emily screams as she starts digging in the dirt with her hands, she uncovers a yellow shirt that looks like the one Alison was wearing. "Help me… she's here!"

He ran over and helps her clear the dirt from Alison's face as carefully as possible. She weakly opens her eyes, "Ali?!" Emily cries out as she sees her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"When I find out who did this to you, I'm gonna kill 'em." He says rage boiling up in his chest.

Alison's eyes start to roll back, "Ali, stay with me… please, stay with me!" Emily begs.

She hears Jake on the phone, "Yes ma'am, she was conscious when we found her…"

She hears sirens wailing in the distance as she caresses Alison's cheek, "They're on their way Ali… please just hold on… I love you…" She whispers gently into Alison's ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please let me know what you all think, I love to hear from you!**

Chapter 8

Sunday, September 5, 2010 Rosewood, PA – DiLaurentis' backyard

When the ambulance arrived they immediately start working on Alison, putting an oxygen mask on her and starting an IV. One of the paramedics starts writing down the vitals that are called out.

"Pulse is 40 and thread, blood pressure is 140/90, one pupil appears to be more dilated than the other and breathing is irregular. We need to move her now." The woman yells that is bent over Alison.

"Was she conscious when you found her?" The man with the clipboard asks.

"S-She was sort of in and out of it…" Emily says as Jake holds her comfortingly.

"Do either of you know what happened?" He asks looking between the two.

"I-I woke up and noticed that… Alison was gone and I thought I heard a scream and I…" Emily breaks down.

"She woke me up and we went in the direction that Emily heard her holler from and she had been… buried." Jake says still in shock.

"You found her buried?" He asks confused.

"Y-Yes sir." Jake says.

"Alright that's all we need for now, thank you," He says as they load Alison into the back of the ambulance.

Emily tries to follow, "C-Can I go with her… please?"

"Are you family? He asks.

"N-No…" She says as the tears start falling again, _she's my everything._

"Sorry but we need all the room we can get to make sure she is in stable condition." He says gently.

Jake grabs her gently, "you can come with me darlin'." He says kindly.

She leans on him as they make their way to his truck and he helps her get in. He runs to the other side and slides in the driver's seat. As the ambulance pulls out he follows right behind it.

Monday, September 6, 2010 Rosewood Memorial Hospital

As they pull up in the parking lot Emily jumps out and runs into the ER waiting room closely followed by Jake. She runs up to the check in desk and is greeted by a woman who is about the same age as her mom. "Can I help you sweetheart?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm here for Alison DiLaurentis she came in by ambulance." She says fighting tears.

"Are you family dear?" She asks.

"No, she's my… best friend." She murmurs barely audible.

"I'm sorry dear unless you are immediate family, her parent, or a guardian gives permission I can't give you any information at this time." She says sadly.

Emily turns to Jake feeling broken as she makes her way towards him. "W-We need to… call Mrs. D." She says through sobs.

"I got it darlin'." He tells her as he hugs her gently. He walks outside and calls Alison's mother as Emily paces nervously.

As Jake comes back in Emily stops pacing and waits for him to tell her wait Mrs. D said. "She told me she has a few things to take care of then she'll be here."

They sit down and wait, after about two hours Jake looks sadly at his watch. "I hate to darlin' but I have to get back home to the farm." He says unhappily.

"I understand." Emily says hugging him tight. "I will keep you informed!" She says easing out of the hug. He smiles at her and heads back out the doors to his truck.

A few minutes after Jake pulls out of the parking lot Mrs. D enters in a huff and barely even acknowledges Emily. "I'm here to see my daughter Alison DiLaurentis!" She says in a snipped tone.

"Right this way." the nurse says leading her through the door as she looks around distastefully.

Emily sits uncomfortable waiting for any news, after what felt like ages a furious looking Mrs. DiLaurentis came out with a form. "Give me a pen!' She says angrily

The lay at the desk hands her one and Mrs. D writes a few things and signs it before she shoves the paper at her and leaves in a huff. Emily just about jumps out of skin when she receives a text, it's from A.

Blocked: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes….

There was an attachment and Emily clicks on it with trembling fingers. It was a sheet that said Lab Results for Alison DiLaurentis across the top, Emily reads it over and her heart drops, among many different tests was a positive one for pregnancy.

"Emily Fields?" The receptionist asks again.

Emily shakes her head and looks up, "T-That's me," She says weakly.

"You have been cleared to see Miss DiLaurentis if you would like." She says kindly.

Emily stands up shaking a little, "Yes, thank you."

"She's been moved to a room, 315 on the third floor in the ICU, if you go down the hall, there are a set of elevators, take that up to 3."

Emily makes her way to the elevators, a thousand questions swirling in her mind. She steps on the elevator and presses 3, holding her breath as it goes up. She let it out as the doors open and walks towards the nurses' station. "Can I help you sweetie?" The nurse asks.

"I-I'm here to see Alison DiLaurentis in 315." She tells her.

"Follow this hall and it's on the left." She says kindly.

Emily turns and starts to walk away when she hears someone calling for her. "Miss Fields?"

She turns around, "Yes?"

A young man walks up to her, "I'm Dr. Kingston but you can call me Wren if you like."

She shakes his hand "Nice to meet you Wren, I'm Emily."

"May I have a quick word with you Emily?" He asks as he leads the way.

"Sure." She says as she follows him to the doctors' lounge.

"Some coffee?" He asks as he pours himself a cup.

"Yes please." She says as he grabs a second one and hands it to her with some cream and sugar.

He grabbed his cup and a plate with some donuts. "Help yourself." He says as he grabs one.

"After I gave Mrs. DiLaurentis the news that Alison was… pregnant she went a little crazy and said she no longer has a daughter and left." _It was true?!_ Emily sits a little shocked. "Before she left I gave her a release of information form and she must have signed it because here you are." He says as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"I-Is she going to be ok?" Emily asks terrified at the answer she might get.

"The trauma to her head was pretty extensive so to facility her healing we've had to put her into a medical induced coma for the time being." He says giving her a few minutes to take in what all he has said.

"C-Can I see her?" She asks in a whisper afraid to speak too loud and lose what little control she had left.

"Of course but first, just so you know what to expect, she has a tube down her throat to help her breath, several wires hooked to machines and an IV with several medicines running into her arm. When you are ready, you can see her." He says finishing his donut and grabbing his coffee as his pager goes off. "I'll be back to check on her in a bit."

"Thank you Wren." She says trying to smile.

"You are very welcome." He says as he leaves the break room.

Emily finishes a donut and her coffee before she heads back down the hall. She makes her way to the room and stops outside the door taking a few shaking breathes before entering. She pulls open the door and sees Alison lying there tubes and wirers everywhere, she looks so tiny in the large bed.

She walks over and grabs a chair to scoot next to Alison's bed. She sits and tentatively takes Alison's hand gently not wanting to hurt her. The tears break free like someone had opened a floodgate. "I… I'm here Ali." She whispers to her as she gently strokes her cheek. As she is sitting there talking to Alison in a whispered tone she feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out and notices that it is a group text from A to her,Spencer, Hanna, and Aria.

 _Blocked: She won't be so lucky next time; I will finish what I started._

 _~A_

Monday, September 6, 2010 Spencer's barn

All three of the girls phones go off and Spencer sits up feeling like shit, she didn't drink that much but damn did it hit her like a Mac truck. It was just after 8 am as she reaches for her phone.

 _Blocked: She won't be so lucky next time; I will finish what I started._

 _~A_

She looks around to see Hanna and Aria sprawled out on the couch, she stands up looking for Jake, Emily, and Alison. Her stomach drops. "Hanna, Aria!" She yells as she looks around.

Hanna rubs her eyes, "What the fuck Spence, keep it down!" She says as she holds her head.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Aria asks grabbing her phone, as she reads the text her heart drops.

"Did you get the same message?" Spencer asks as she shows Aria her phone.

Aria nods as Hanna checks her phone, "Where are Em and Ali?" She asks panic filling her chest.

They head outside looking around franticly for any sign of either of them. "Try texting them!" Aria suggests

Spencer takes out her phone and shoots a message to Emily and Alison.

 _Spencer: Where are you guys? Did you all get that weird message?"_

Spencer presses send and held her breath. A few seconds later her phone buzzes.

 _Emily: Alison was attacked; we are at Rosewood Memorial in the ICU. They aren't allowing any other visitors, I'll explain later. She's stable._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Tuesday, September 7, 2010 ICU room 315

Emily had fallen asleep in the chair next to Alison's bed still holding her hand tight.

Dr. Kingston shakes her gently, "Emily?" He asks softly.

"S-Sorry, I must've dozed off." She says wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"No, it's fine. You should take a break; go out with your friends for a bit." He says kindly.

"I-I can't leave her…" She says tears in her eyes.

"I promise she's in good hands and I will be here till late this evening. You've been her for over twenty four hours, get some rest it'll do you some good." He tells her with a sincere smile.

"I guess I should tell the other girls what's going on and take a shower at least." She says standing up.

"Sounds like a plan." He says with a smile as he leaves to give her a minute.

"Ali…" She whispers as she bends close to her ear. "I will be back… promise." She tells her as she kisses her forehead tenderly.

As she heads to the elevators Wren stops her for a minute. "I thought you might want to hold onto a few of Alison things." He says handing her Ali's phone and the charm bracelet she had given her for her birthday. Emily's lips tremble a bit as she looks at it. "Just for safe keeping." He tells her reassuringly.

"Thank you Wren." She says holding the bracelet close to her.

"You are very welcome; I will make sure she is safe and comfortable while you are gone." He tells her kindly.

She sends Spencer a quick message asking if she could pick her up so she could get her car from her house.

Spencer pulls up and to a nervous Emily pacing outside the emergency room doors. Emily opens the door and slides in Spencer's passenger seat.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" Spencer asks in concern as she drives back to her house.

"I-I think so…" She says looking a bit lost.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer asks not wanting to push.

"Not right now… I need a shower and then I'll explain everything to you and the girls." She says sounding so tired and defeated.

As they pull up to Spencer's she smiles at her, "Just texted us and we'll meet you back here if that's ok?"

"Thanks Spence!" Emily says as she unlocks her car and hops in.

The Fields home

As she gets home she grabs one of her favorite t-shirts and jeans. She stands under the water and sobs as thinks about everything that has happened over the last 36 hours. Alison was attacked by some unknown assailant calling themselves A, who has been tormenting both her and Ali, and now Alison is pregnant with… with most likely Jake's baby! All this time, she thought that maybe… just maybe Alison had some type of feelings for her, but obviously she was just diluting herself. She gets out and dries her hair before throwing it into a ponytail. She sends the girls a message.

Emily: Meet at Spencer's in 15, it's about Ali!"

She grabs a few things before heading out the door. She sends Maya a message as well.

 _Emily: Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't called or texted you. Alison was attacked and she's in the ICU, I promise I will explain everything as soon as I can._

As she closes the front door and locks it her phone buzzes.

 _Maya: I understand sweetie, I'm here if you need me._

 _Emily: Thanks Maya_

 _Maya: Love you Em_

 _Emily: You too_

She tried to type I love you too but it just didn't feel right, not after she had said it to Alison before the ambulance came.

The Hastings residents

When Emily arrives she notices that Hanna and Aria's cars are parked outside Spencer's. She gets out of her car and takes a few calming breathes before entering through the side door to meet the girls in the kitchen/living room area.

Hanna is the first to notice her, she runs over, and throws her arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "How are you doing sweetie?" Hanna asks in concern as she holds Emily.

Trying her hardest not to lose it she takes a shuddering breath, "I-I'm doing… alright." She says easing out of Hanna's tight hug.

Aria smiles from the couch, "Come sit Em." She says patting the seat next to her.

She walks over to the couch and falls down onto it as a wave of sobs escape her. Aria wraps her in a big hug, "Em…" She says rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"Alison… was hit in the back of the head with a rock and… knocked unconscious." She says through sobs. "They buried her alive!" She says in anger.

"Who did this?" Spencer asks. "Is it this that A person?"

"I'm not sure, but I received my first message from A while we were in Cape May the morning after Ali's birthday party." Emily says looking confused.

"Em! Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer asks her in concern.

"I-I thought it was just a cruel joke… someone messing with me!" She says remembering seeing that picture of Alison and Jake. _I wonder if that's the night they… stop! Don't think about it!_

"What was the message?" Aria asks touching her arm gently in support.

"S-Something about her having a shiny new toy to… to replace me…" She says in a whisper.

"Em…" Hanna says sitting next to her. She knew how much Alison means to her and that she has been secretly crushing on her for a long time now.

"Do you know if and for how long Alison has been getting messages from this A… person?" Spencer asks thinking.

"I'm not sure… when I was at the hospital Dr. Kingston gave me Ali's phone." She tells them. "I just… I just don't feel right going through it." Emily says as she pulls out Alison's phone from her pocket.

They all stop and stare at it for a moment; Spencer is the first to speak. "Unfortunately it's our only option right now." She opens it and looks in the text messages till she finds the ones from a blocked number. "She has been getting them since the middle of July!" Spencer says flipping the phone around to show the girls.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Aria asks feeling terrible that Alison had been keeping this secret for this long.

"That's not the worst part." Spencer says scrolling through and reading them, "The threats just keep getting worse and there is one right before she was attacked!"

All the girls gasp and look at Spencer expectantly, waiting for her to read it. " _Like a lamb to the slaughter, will anyone miss you!_ ~A" She says her voice shaking as she read.

"What now?" Hanna asks looking at the other three desperately.

"We, we go to the police, explain everything." Aria says grabbing the phone. "We need to go now!" As she is heading for the door they all get a message and a picture.

 _Blocked: Talk to anyone else and you will end up like her._

 _~A_

They all opened the attachment and the shock could be felt in the room, it was a picture of Ali lying in a hole in the ground from that night.

"Well I guess that's out of the question!" Hanna says in frustration.

Emily shifts uncomfortable, "Th-That's not all…" She says hurt evident in her voice.

Aria sits down beside her again grabbing her hand. "What is it Em?" She asks distress creasing her brow.

"Al-Alison is…. pregnant…" She says as tears start to fall again.

"What?! Is… is it Jake's?" Hanna asks out right.

Spencer shoots daggers at her. "Han-na!"

"Sorry… just saying what everyone else was thinking." She says rolling her eyes at Spencer.

"Sh-She's right, it's most likely his…" Emily says not meeting any of the other girls' eyes.

"Has… has anyone told Jake?" Aria asks gently looking at Emily.

"I…" She looks at the girls, "I don't even know what to say!" Emily says almost speechless.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you knocked up our unconscious friend!" Hanna says bluntly.

All three look at her and say, "Shut up Hanna!"

"I-I guess I should probably call him…" Emily says reluctantly.

"Do you need us to be here when you call him?" Aria asks with a smile.

"N-No… I think it's something I should do… alone." She says resolute. "I need to swing by Ali's and pick some things for her. I'll text you all later." She says standing up.

"Love you Em see you at school tomorrow?" Hanna says squeezing her tight.

"Love you Han, I'll be there." Emily says pulling back.

"If you need anything, call us! Love you." Spencer says pulling her in.

"I will, love you too Spence." She says hug her.

"We're always her Em and love you." Aria says getting a bit teary eyed.

"Thanks Ar, love you too." She says pulling the small brunette into a tight hug.

The DiLaurentis'

Emily knocks on the front door reluctantly terrified of talking to Alison's mom. The door opens slowly and a drunk Jason stands in the door way. "H-Hey Emmm…." He says hiccupping.

"Jason!?" She says in distress. "Have you been drinking?"

"M-Maybe a little, d-did you need… something?" He says his words slurring.

"Do you mind if I get some things from Alison's room?" She asks watching him sway.

"Sure…. c-come on in!" He says throwing the door open.

"Th-Thanks…" She says coming in the door and heading up the stairs.

She enters Alison rooms and it feels strange to be there without her. She decides to grab a duffel bag and pack some of her clothes and some comfortable things to sleep in. She looks around and Ali's bookshelf catches her eye. She grabs "The Great Gatsby", "Lolita", and her personal favorite "Great Expectation" Ali's journal catches her attention so she grabs it too. She also grabs a little of her makeup, some nail polishes, and her brush before she packed them in the duffel.

As she walking down the stairs Jason has another drink in his hands. "Hey… Jason?" She says tentatively.

"Y-Yeah…" He says slouching in one of the recliners.

"Ali could really use her brother right now." She says gently.

Something snaps in his mind, "You… you are right!" He says putting the drink down. "I need to get my s-shit together."

"Where's your dad? Does he know about Ali?" She asks anxiously.

"H-He's out of the country on… business." He says rubbing his head.

"I should get back to Alison." Emily says with a small smile.

"Em?" He says waiting for her to turn around. "Thanks for everything… you always loved Alison the most."

"I'll talk to you later Jas." She says before walking out the door.

She drives back to the hospital trying to think of how to tell Jake what is going on. Since it was getting late she decided to text him.

 _Emily: Hey Jake, call me when you can please. -Em_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they make my day and help me stay motivated to write! Thank to the ones who review every chapter, you all are rock-stars and I appreciate you all so much! 3**

 **Please leave me a review, any thoughts, feedback, and/or ideas.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 10 - Wednesday, September 8, 2010 – Rosewood High

Emily drags herself half asleep into her first class of the day; she had been up most of the night worrying over Alison. Wren had been nice enough to let her stay overnight with Alison as often as she wanted too. She was afraid to leave her by herself for too long for fear that A would try something. She barely heard anything in her morning classes as she could hardly keep her eyes open.

At lunch she lays her head down on the table in the courtyard as Aria, Hanna, and Spencer sat down around her.

"Em?" Aria says as she gently shakes her.

"What!?" She says as she sits up looking around in a panic.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Aria says as she rubs her arm comfortingly.

"It's not your fault; I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." Emily says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Spencer says looking at her in concern.

"I'm not really that hungry." She says leaning her head on her hand.

"Eat this and no complaining!" Hanna says forcefully handing her half of her sandwich.

Emily takes it and takes a small bite. "Thanks Han."

Spencer pipes up, "Ok, I have an idea! We need to take turns watching Ali so poor Emily can get some sleep!" She says proud of herself.

Every nods in agreement except Emily who looks a little apprehensive. Before she can say anything Spencer pulls out a piece of paper. "Ok I can take the shift after school till 8pm Tuesday and Thursday, and I have a free period after lunch Wednesdays so I could go check on Ail during that time." She says as she breaks it up on the calendar.

"I can do Thursdays during lunch and my free period comes after that and I can come today at 8pm so you can go home Spence." Aria adds.

"I can do Friday after school and Sunday till 4pm, and Em you are staying with me tonight!" Hanna says. Emily is about to say something but she is cut off, "No arguments! You need to rest."

Emily can't hold her tongue anymore. "Don't I get any say in this?!"

"NO!" She gets simultaneously from all three.

"Fine!" Emily says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks worriedly.

"I can't be here right now while she's lying there all alone!" She says huffing as she goes.

"Em! Wait…" Aria says getting up to go after her.

"Just let her be." Hanna says grabbing Aria's arm.

Rosewood Memorial Hospital

Emily walks into the hospital still a bit angry with the girls as she heads up to the 3rd floor. She enters the room and walks over to the bed and bends down and whispers in Ali's ear. "I'm back, sorry it took me so long." She sits down and holds her hand gently, lightly rubbing her arm with her other hand.

She hears a light knock on the door and Wren opens the door. "You're back so soon." He says kindly.

"I couldn't stand the thought of no one being here with her." She says sadly.

"Wasn't today your first day of school?" He asks with concern.

"Y-Yes…" She answers feeling slightly guilty. "I just got frustrated with my friends."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" He says sitting in a chair across from her.

"They decided to make a schedule of who would stay with Alison!" She says in frustration.

"Okay, why did that upset you?" He says trying to calm her.

"Because they made all the decisions without me…" She tells him, getting a little teary eyed.

"Maybe they thought you had so much to deal with that they would help!" He says smiling at her.

"Yeah… I guess I just would have like to have a say! That's all." She says calming a bit.

"If you don't mind before you leave, I just need you to sign something giving them permission to visit." He tells her as he stands. "I should get back to my rounds." He says with a kind smile.

"Thank you. For everything!" she says returning the smile.

"No problem, if you need anything let me know." He says as he leaves the room.

She looks through the books she brought from Ali's , she picks out "Lolita" and opens it and starts reading part one.

 _"_ _Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta. She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four feet ten in one sock._

 _She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Lolita…"_

She reads to Alison completely losing track of time till she hears her phone, she pulls it out, it's Spencer.

 _Spencer: I'm leaving in 5 minutes, see you soon!_

 _Emily: I'll be here._

Emily kissed Alison's forehead gently and heads to the nurse's desk.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" The kind nurse asks.

"Dr. Kingston told me to fill out a form so my friends can visit Alison DiLaurentis." She says with a small smile.

"I've got it right here." She says handing it to her. "Dr. Kingston said you would come by." She says thoughtfully.

Emily fills it out and puts down the three girls name as people who can visit Ali. She is about to hand it back when she scribbles down Jake's name as well and hands it the nurse. "Thank you!" She says to the nurse.

"No problem dear, have a good day!"

"You as well!" Emily says as she heads back to Alison's room.

She knows that Spencer will be there soon so she sits down and talks to Alison for a minute. "I will be back tomorrow after school, I promise! I love you Ali." She says as she kisses her cheek.

A little while later Spencer enters with her backpack. "Hey! Hanna told me to let you know she is waiting for you." She says sitting her bag next to Ali's bed. "I brought some homework and I thought I would read to her!" She says excitedly.

"Thanks Spence!" She says before giving her a hug. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." She says squeezing her. "You better get going before Hanna has your ass!" She says with a giggle.

Hanna's Room

After eating some pizza and some ice cream, they went up to Hanna's room to relax and talk. They both sit lounging on Hanna's bed comfortable.

"So what is going with you?" Hanna says right to the point.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She says taken aback.

"Em, I've known you forever it feels like, and I know you! Why did you get so upset today?" Hanna says knowingly.

"I-I…" She says as tears flow down her cheeks.

"You can talk to me Em, you know that!" Hanna says wrapping her arm around her comfortingly.

"I think, I'm in love with Alison…" She mumbles out quietly.

"I could've told you that!" Hanna says practically laughing.

"Han!" Emily says not amused, "She and Jake are obviously a thing and… and I'm with Maya!" She says tears starting to fall again.

"Em, do you not see it?" She says looking at her. "Alison loves you! That's why she says and does stupid things!"

"It doesn't matter, they are having a baby together Han! That changes everything!" Emily says getting angry.

"Do you truly love Maya?" Hanna asks sincerely.

"I do… love her." She says half-heartedly.

"Do you love Alison?" She asks already knowing.

"Hanna, I can't… I'm with Maya…" She says so quite that Hanna barely hears her.

"Have you talked to Jake yet?" Hanna asks curiously.

"I sent him a text to call me and I haven't heard from him yet." She says fidgeting with her fingers.

"Maybe you should try calling him?" Hanna says kindly.

"I'll try calling him tomorrow." She says feeling drained.

"I think you should! You know I love you Em." Hanna says smiling.

"Love you too Han…" She says rolling her eyes playfully.

"See you fell for the wrong blonde!" Hanna says unabashedly.

"Han… you're straight!" She says laughing.

"For now…" She says winking at Emily.

Emily playfully hits her with a pillow and Hanna gasps. "It's on Fields!" She says as she grabs a pillow and hits her back. Emily is fending off Hanna pretty easily, so Hanna decides to tackle her.

"Oph! Hanna that's cheating!" She says laughing.

"I can't help it that you are so much buffer than me!" She says tickling her relentlessly.

"Ok-k… oookkk! I give…Han!" She says through giggles and squeals.

"Do you surrender?" Hanna asks mischievously.

"YES!" She says as Hanna continues to tickle her relentlessly.

"Unconditional surrender?" Hanna says.

"Fine!" Emily says gasping for air. After Hanna lets up they both start laughing uncontrollably.

"Thanks Han! I needed that!' she says with a smile.

"What are friends for?" Hanna says with a giant goofy smile. "Now, can you help me with this stupid math?" She says pleadingly.

"Of course!" Emily says getting her notes and book out.

They work through the homework problems together with Emily explaining some of the harder ones. Emily's phone buzzes and she picks it up, it's from Jake.

 _Jake: I will have to call you later I'm in the hospital right now._

Emily feels dreaded pool in her stomach, did A do something to Jake as well.

 _Emily: OMG! Jake are you okay?_

 _Jake: Yes and no, I will explain over the phone._

 _Emily: Jake please tell ME!_

Emily holds her breath waiting for him to answer. She feels the phone buzz and looks at it and she goes pale. "Em? Are you okay? Em?" Hanna says in a panic. "Is it Alison?"

Emily hands her the phone, her hands trembling. Hanna looks at it and gasps.

 _Jake: I have stomach cancer and they removed what they could but some spread. I start chemo soon._

"Did Alison know?" Hanna asks Emily.

"I… I don't know? That might be why she went out that night… to clear her head." Emily says as she feels guilty. "Poor Ali!"

Her phone buzzes again.

 _Jake: What did you need to talk to me about? Is Alison okay?_

Emily decides she needs to tell him, it's only fair that he knows.

 _Emily: Alison is pregnant._

As she pushes send she feels tears falling down her cheeks and Hanna puts her arm around her comfortingly.

 _Jake: Shit! Emily I am so sorry!_

 _Emily: Why are you sorry?_

 _Jake: Because Alison loves you, not me! It was a stupid drunken mistake; I thought it was all a dream… I guess I was wrong. I would never take advantage of her like that, not when I knew her feelings._

 _Emily: I'm so, so sorry Jake._

 _Jake: It's not your fault. How is little lady doing?_

 _Emily: They are keeping her in a medically induced coma, waiting for the swelling to subside. Her mom flipped and left saying she doesn't have a daughter. The good thing is she gave me permission to see her._

 _Jake: Poor Ali! I can't stand her ma! I am so glad she has you to look out for her._

 _Emily: Thanks Jake, get some rest and I will keep you up to date on Ali._

 _Jake: Thank you!_

Emily can't process what he is saying… it's just too much. _Alison loves me? But she has Maya and she deeply cares for her! What is she going to_ do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone who reveiwed they make my day. Please leave a quick review, any ideas, and/or feedback.**

Chapter 11 - Saturday, September 11, 2010 – Rosewood Memorial Hospital

When Emily arrived at the hospital Wren stops to talk to her for a while about how Alison was progressing. "On Monday we are going to back off the medicine that is keeping her in a sleep like state!" He says with a kind smile. "She should wake up some time that afternoon. What do you think about that?"

"That would be great!" She says happily.

"I won't keep you." He says with a knowing smile. "I'll see you later."

Emily makes her way into Alison's room and sits down next to the bed. She picks up the books she brought from Alison room, they slip out of her hands and scatter on the floor. As she grab them one catches her attention, she picks it up and can't help but read the page.

The Mermaid

Look at my mermaid. If she knew how much power she had. She could have whoever she wants. But she's afraid. I think about what she'd be like if she was as tough as she was beautiful.

She felt a bit guilty as she flipped through a few more pages and another entry caught her attention

Girl Crush

So Girl Crush kissed me today. To be fair, I kissed her back and it was good but I definitely don't have feelings for her in the way she has for me I'm not gay… I mean it was really nice and I do feel something for her, it's just confusing. I don't think she knows the effect she has on people, especially me!

Now that she actually read it in Alison journal it was starting to sink in a little more. Jake wasn't lying Alison did have some kind of feelings for her. Now she just needed to sort her feelings out for Maya and Alison. She does love Maya but she's just not sure if it is the same as she feels for Alison. Do, her Alison even have a chance of being together after everything that has happened? These were all questions that needed to be answer before she made any hasty decisions.

She closed the journal and set it with the other books she had picked up and set on the table next to the bed. She grabs Alison's hand gently, "Why didn't you tell me." She asks her in desperation. "You knew I loved you and would do anything for you, so why didn't you just talk to me?" She says as tears flow down her cheeks. "I-I still love you Ali…" She says as she sobs.

Emily lays her head down next to Ali and closes her eyes as she feels drained.

 ** _Emily awakens to a gentle kiss on her cheek and she sits up to see two beautiful blue eyes sparkling at her. "Al-Ali?!" She says tears falling._**

 ** _Alison catches the tears and lifts Emily's chin. "I missed you." Alison says with sad look._**

 ** _"_** ** _I missed you too… I was afraid I'd lost you…" Emily tells her as she sobs._**

 ** _"_** ** _I always come back for you!" Alison says as she leans in close to Emily. "My mermaid." She adds before kissing her gently. Emily can't help but melt into the kiss as she tangles her hands in her blonde_** **_tresses._**

Emily awoke with a start her heart beating through her chest, her dream was so vivid, she could still feel Alison's lips on hers. _Pull yourself together Fields you have a girlfriend! You love Maya?!_

She decides she needs to text Jake and let him know the good news about Ali.

 _Emily: They're going to start backing off the meds that are keeping Ali asleep Monday! Wren thinks she should be awake some time that afternoon._

 _Jake: That's great news! I can try to make it down there, if that is okay with you?_

 _Emily: I think Alison would like that._

Emily tells him avoiding answering how she feels as her stomach churns at the thought that once Ali finds out she is pregnant she will want to stay with Jake.

 _Jake: What about you Em? Is it okay with you!_

Emily takes a deep breath and sends him back a quick message so he couldn't read into it too much.

 _Emily: I'm good._

 _Jake: Okay, I'll see you around 5pm._

She decides she should send Maya a text as well as it had been a few days since she had talked to her.

 _Emily: Hey! Sorry it's been a few days. I've been thinking about you._

She did miss Maya just not as much as she missed the blonde whose hand she was holding right now.

 _Maya: Hey sweetie! I've missed you! How is Alison?_

 _Emily: They are going to back off the meds and she should start coming around Monday._

 _Maya: I'm so glad to hear it. How are you?_

 _Emily: Doing alright. Did you want to come to my meet on Tuesday and then go out for dinner?_

She felt like she needed to take some time to spend with Maya since she'd been spending so much time with Alison.

 _Maya: I'd love to!_

 _Emily: Great! I'll talk to you later._

 _Maya: Love you Em!_

 _Emily: Love you too._

She does love her, she isn't even sure if Alison still has any feelings for her or not.

She decides to read to Alison for awhile as she runs her fingers gently up and down her arm. She had finished "Lolita" and decided to move onto "The Great Gatsby".

 _"_ _In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since.  
"Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had…" _

After reading for a few hours Emily starts to fall asleep, so she sets the book down and lays her head next to Ali's on the bed. She kisses Alison's cheek softly and slept holding Alison's hand.

Sunday, September 12, 2010 – Rosewood Memorial Room 315

Emily wakes up to the smell of coffee as she stands up and stretches. Her body stiff from sleeping with her head next to Alison's all night. She smiles at Hanna who hands her a cup. "Americano and a glazed donut!" She says handing them to Emily.

"Thank you so much Han!" She says as she takes them happily and sips the coffee.

"So how long where you here yesterday?" Hanna asks with a knowing look.

"I got here around 8 am…" She says not looking at Hanna because she knew what was coming.

"Em! You need to go home and rest before you burn yourself out!" Hanna tells her in concern.

"I.. I just don't want anything to happen to her, that's all." She says quietly as she eats her donut.

"Em, I promise I will take good care of her and if anything comes up or happens I will call you okay. Now get your ass home and rest!" She tells her fiercely, in a no arguments kind of way.

"Fine! Who is coming to take over at 4pm?" Emily asks curiously.

"I'm not sure I can call one of the…."

"I'll do it!" Emily says cutting her off.

"Okay…. But you have to promise me this; you will go home and rest between now and then." Hanna says sternly.

"I promise." Emily says as she hugs Hanna tightly.

She bends down and kisses Ali's cheek gentle and whispers, "I'll be back later, promise."

Fields' House – Emily's room

Emily didn't realize how tired she was until she fell into bed still in her jeans and sharks tank top. She quickly set her phones alarm for 3pm and fell asleep after her head hit the pillow.

After her alarm went off she decided to take a quick shower and grab a bite to eat before returning to the hospital.

Rosewood Memorial – Room 315

Emily came back to Hanna babbling on and on about all the new gossip to Ali and she couldn't help but smile. She knocks gently on the door as not to frighten Hanna, "Am I interrupting?" Emily asks with a smile.

"Nope we were just catching up on all things Rosewood High!" Hanna says beaming. She stands up and stretches, "I better get home, it's my night to cook." She says as she hugs Emily tightly.

"Thanks Hanna!" Emily says squeezing her.

"For what?" Hanna says as she eases out of the hug.

"For everything." Emily tells her.

"What are besties for!" Hanna says smiling wide at her. "See you tomorrow at school?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah for part of the day at least." She says as she looks over at Ali. "I want to be here when she wakes up." She says a bit teary eyed.

"I understand." Hanna says knowingly.

Hanna tells Alison bye before she leaves for the night. Emily walks over to her bed side and softly kisses her cheek. "I can't wait to see your beautiful blue eyes tomorrow." She whispers to Alison as she strokes her cheek gently with the back of her hand.

Emily decides to paint Ali's nails and her toes as something nice for her to wake up to. She picks a pale yellow, which is one of Alison favorite colors. She gently takes her hand as not to hurt her because of the IV. She puts a coat on each nail and covers it with a clear polish, and does the same with her toes. She picks up "Great Expectations" and starts reading her and Alison's favorite part that Ali had read to her in the library. That day felt like it was so long ago after everything that has happened recently.

Monday, September 13, 2010 – Rosewood High

All day Emily is a nervous wreck as she worries that maybe Wren was wrong and she would wake up early and there would be no one there for her. Another thought that haunted her, what if A decided to try something else while she was there alone and vulnerable. By the time lunch comes around she is a twitchy, frantic mess.

"Em! Breath!" Spencer tells her. "You make me look like I'm running on decaf!"

"S-Sorry…" She says as her knee bounces up and down nervously.

"Dr. Kingston promised he would keep an eye on Ali till you get there, right?" Aria asks trying to calm the jumpy brunette.

"Yeah… but what if something happens or A does something!" Em says starting to panic.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to the hospital, we'll cover for you." Hanna says as she puts her arm around her comfortingly.

Emily doesn't need to be told twice, "Thanks! I'll talk to you all later!" She says as jumps up and starts to head back into the school.

The girls all tell her bye and send Ali their love before she exits the quad. She stops by her locker and grabs a few books and hastily shoves them in her bag. She runs out to her car and pulls out of the parking lot headed to the hospital.

Rosewood Memorial – Room 315

The first thing Emily notices when she enters the room is that the oxygen tube has been removed. She lets out a sigh of relief and there is a light rap on the door as Wren come enters. "She is responding extremely well and we were able to remove her breathing tube a few hours ago. She has been breathing on her own and her pupils are both responsive." He tells her reassuringly. "I think we can stop the rest of the sedation and she should start to wake up in a few hours!" He says as he shuts off one of the IVs and checks a few things on the monitors. "I will check back periodically to see how she's progressing." He tells her with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much Wren." Emily tells him with a genuine smile.

"No problem, I'll see you in a bit." He says as he heads out and shuts the door behind him.

Emily grabs the small bag with Alison makeup in it and sits down beside the bed. She tenderly puts a light layer of foundation on, a little bit of blush to give her a bit of color, and some eye shadow. She knew how much Alison likes to look her best, she thought with a smile as she put Alison's favorite vanilla lip gloss on her heart shaped lips.

She picks up "Great Expectations" and begins to read it to Alison again while she waits for her to wake up.

 _"I loved her against reason, against promise... against peace, against hope, against happiness... against all discouragement that could be."_

Emily hears a bit of a stirring and she looks over at Ali, she notices that her eyes are starting to open a little. She scoots closer to the bed and lightly touches Alison's cheek. "Al-Ali?!" She says incredulously.

"Em… is it really you?" She says in a hoarse voice.

Tears spring to her eyes as she looks into Alison mesmerizing cerulean eyes. Alison reaches tentatively and catches the tear that escapes her eye. "It's really me." She says in a whisper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews, I truly love hearing from you all! Please leave a review, feedback, and/or ideas!**

Chapter 12 - Monday, September 13, 2010 – Room 315

"What happened?" She asks looking around, "Where am I?" Alison says slightly confused.

"What's the last thing you remember Ali?" Emily asks not wanting to upset her.

"We have a huge English paper due this week?" She says shaking her head trying to clear the fog.

"Al-Ali, that was almost four months ago…" Emily tells her nervously,

"What?!" Alison says in a panic.

Wren walks into the room as one of Ali's monitors was starting to alarm. "Alison," he says in a kind tone waiting for her to look at him, "I'm Dr. Kingston but you can call me Wren. My team and I have been l taking care of you over the last week as well as Emily. She is here almost every day." He says smiling at Em.

"Wh-What happened?!" She asks terrified as she grips Emily's hand tightly.

"Well… you were brought in by ambulance with severe head trauma and we had to keep you in a medical induced coma so your brain could heal." He tells her calmly.

Alison uses her free hand to feel on her head and fines a line of stitches that are sore to the touch. "Em?" She says looking at the brunette scared and confused.

"I'll let you to talk," he says backing towards the door, "I will be down the hall if either of you need me." He says with a knowing smile as he leaves and shuts the door.

"Ali… you don't remember any of the summer?" She asks sadly as she sits in front of Alison on the bed.

"N-No… why what else happened? What happened to me?" She asks panic rising in her voice.

"It… it happened over Labor Day weekend, we all stayed at Spencer's barn. I woke up because I… I thought I heard you scream… Then I woke up Jake to help me search for you." She says as tears slip out.

"J-Jake was there too?" She asks as she catches Emily's tears with her finger.

"Yeah… he helped me dig you up…" Emily says with a sob.

Alison looks at her heartbroken. "Em… I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." She says grabbing both of Emily's hands in her own.

"I… I thought I'd lost you. Some hooded person attacked you an-and buried you a-alive!" Emily says as she breaks down.

Alison pulls her closer and hugs Emily tightly to her, as they pull apart their eyes lock, cerulean meets chocolate as they lean in closer to each other... When the door opens Emily jumps back away from Alison as Jake walks in the room with a huge teddy bear and a goofy smile.

"You're awake little lady!" He says happily as he sets the bear on the bed next to her.

Emily slips off of the bed and stands by door as Alison smile at him. "Cowboy!" She says as he walks over and hugs her tightly. She kisses his cheek and lights up, "I missed you! I haven't seen you since…" She says as she stops and thinks. "Last summer? Wasn't it?" She says slightly confused looking at him.

"I saw you this summer to little lady, in Cape May." He tells her reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah and you were there that night too, right?" She says trying to remember.

"Yes, I was there. You scared me darlin'!" He says as he cups her face gently.

Feeling extremely out of place, Emily clears her throat, "I-I just remembered some homework I need get done before tomorrow and I have a meet tomorrow as well… so I should probably..." Emily says as she sets Alison phone on the chair and reaches for the door.

"Em… please don't leave..." Alison says as she holds onto Jake's hand.

"N-No it's fine… Jake came all this way to see you a-and I should… go." She says as she opens the door and makes a break for it.

As she walks at to her car she was mentally beating herself up, _how could I have ever thought Alison had any feelings for me?! She obviously cares for him! I am such an idiot!_ Tears start to lightly fall from her eyes as she gets in her car.

Tuesday, September 14, 2010 – Rosewood High

Emily was actually able to forget about Alison for awhile as the swim meet had gone extremely well and she had won her race and the relay for the Sharks. After showering and get dressed fairly quickly, she meets Maya outside the locker room.

"You were amazing!" Maya says while beaming at Emily as she hugs her.

"Thanks, I'm so glad you are here." Emily tells her as she squeezes her.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything." She says as she tucks a bit of hair behind her ear.

Emily smiles at her and leans into her and they lips meet in a tentative kiss. "Are you ready to grab something to eat?" Emily asks still holding onto her.

"Sounds good to me!" She says as she grabs Emily's hand.

Rosewood Memorial

Alison had been moved to a regular room on the 1st floor and Jake had stayed with her the previous night. After Emily had left so abruptly she had been a bit of a wreck. He was able to calm her down but Wren was worried that they might have to sedate her if she didn't stay calm.

"She hates me? Doesn't she?" Alison says as she starts to get upset again.

"Little lady, you know that ain't true! She has been her almost every day since you got here." He tells her reassuringly. "She also brought you some things for your room!" He tells her as he points to the books and small bag of her makeup and nail polishes.

Alison looks down at her nails and smiles a bit as she notices that Emily must have painted them, Emily is so sweet she thought with a smile. Her phone buzzes on the chair and Jake walks over and picks it up before handing it Alison.

She hopes that maybe it's Emily as she hadn't heard from her since she left so suddenly yesterday. She opened the message and a cold feeling of dread came over her.

 _Can you save your girl crush before I get to her?_

 _~Anonyms_

"Ali? What's wrong darlin'?" He says worriedly as Alison paled.

"Em…" She squeaks out. "Sh-She's in danger!"

"Do you know where she is?" Jake asks in concern.

"At the school, she had a meet!" She says as she tries to get out of the bed.

She starts pulling off the leads and starts on the IV when Jake grabs her hands to stop her. "Little lady! Stop! I will go check on her…"

"I'm going!" She says as she starts to get more upset.

"Darlin', you need to rest." He says trying to calm her.

"NO! I NEED to get to Emily!" She says screaming

Wren comes in looking concerned, "What seems to be the problem?" He asks looking between Jake and Alison.

Alison stands up and starts pulling at her IV again, Wren grabs her hands. "Alison, you need to try to stay calm, ok."

"I can't! I have to get to Emily!" She says trying to shake off his strong hand.

A nurse stands outside the door and asks, "Do you need some help Dr. Kingston?"

Wren is trying to hold on to Alison who is fighting him tooth and nail. "Can you please get me 4mg of Ativan STAT." He says trying not to hurt the blonde.

"Little lady, you need to simmer or they are going to have to give you something." He says trying to reason with her.

"Let me go!" She says beseechingly.

The nurse returns with a syringe and he puts it into her IV. "This will help." He tells her as he helps her sit back on the bed.

"I will go make sure Em is ok." Jake says as he runs out the door.

"Please…" She says trying to fight sleep as her eyes are extremely heavy.

Rosewood High parking lot

As they are walking towards Emily's car she gets a really bad feeling as she hears the screech of tires and sees headlights coming right at her and Maya. Before she can even think what to do Maya steps in front of her and shoves her to the side. She hears a sickening thud as she hits the ground hard, her hands sting as she pushes herself up. She sees Maya's limp body lying on the concrete and she crawls over to her.

"M-Maya!" She cries out as she cradles her head in her lap.

"E-Em…" She says weakly, her face covered with blood. Blood is everywhere and she can't figure out where it all coming from.

"Maya… please just hang on for me…" She says tears falling from her eyes.

"Em!" She hears a familiar voice as she looks toward it and she sees Jake. "I called an ambulance; they should be on the way."

Emily nods at him and looks down at Maya. "Maya… please, just hang on! Help is coming." She tells her holding back a sob.

"Em… I-I love…you…" She says her eyes unfocused and starting to close.

"I love you too please, please just hang on." Emily begs her as the ambulance pulls up.

The paramedics run to her side and immediately start working on the smaller brunette. "Female approximately 17 years old, struck by a vehicle… we're losing her… we need to get her to the hospital now!" He yells as they gently lift her from Emily's lap and set her on the gurney.

Jake wraps his arm around Emily trying to support the brunette who is shaking uncontrollably. They load Maya in the back and take off sirens blaring as Jake leads Emily to his truck and helps her in. They drive back towards Rosewood Memorial in complete silence save for the occasional whimper or sob that escapes Emily. Jake holds her hand comfortingly as they pull up to the ER doors. She looks at Jake and gives him a weak smile, "Th-Thanks and sorry about your shirt." She says as she notices that Maya's blood is all over her and Jake.

"No worries darlin'. Now go make sure they take care of her." He says looking a bit sad; he had a bad feeling that things were not going to be okay.

Emily nods and runs into the waiting area. The receptionist looks at her worriedly, "Do you need to be seen dear?"

Emily looks down and sees all the blood that covers her arms and shirt. "It-It's not mine..." She says sounding a bit detached. She looks back at the kind woman. "I-I followed the ambulance that brought in Maya St. Germain, my name is Emily Fields."

The lady types in a few things into the computer. "It might be a little while, if you would like to take a seat. The bathroom is over there if you would like to clean up a bit first." She says with an understanding expression.

Emily thanks her and enters the private bathroom and turns the water on. She scrubs her arms and hands and puts them under the water as she watches the crimson water flow down the drain. Her mind was numb, she felt so lost. _Why did Maya do that? Maya didn't deserve any of this! She was too sweet of a person._ Emily quickly dries off her hands and heads back into the waiting room feeling defeated and exhausted.

Room 107

Jake enters the room to find Alison sleeping fitfully. He touches her cheek gently and her eyes open a little and she notices Jake shirt is smudged with blood. "Em…." She says trying to fight to keep her eyes open.

"She's okay but… Maya is not." He says sadly.

"Maya…" Alison says as sleep over takes her again.

ER Waiting room

"Miss Fields?" A woman asks from the doorway of an office.

"Yes." Emily says as she stands and walks toward her.

"Please come in and have a seat." She says pointing to a leather chair.

Emily sits down nervously as the lady looks at her with a slightly sad look. "My name is Dr. Cook and I was the doctor who took care of your friend Maya." She says pausing for a second before adding. "Unfortunately your friend's internal injuries were too severe and we did everything we could but it wasn't enough."

Emily's world feels like it just imploded. "Sh-She's gone?!"

"I am so sorry." She says lightly touching her hand.

"Th-Thank you." Emily says as she stands and walks toward the door completely lost.

"If you need anything or just need someone to talk to please feel free to reach out." Dr. Cook tells the brunette with a kind expression.

"I will… th-thanks." She says as she bolts for the door.

She makes a break for the entrance doors and falls to her knees gasping as the tears fall unchecked from her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**I love all the great reviews, please keep them coming! They help keep me motivated and give me new ideas as well! So thank you all!**

Chapter 13 – Tuesday, September 14, 2010 – Rosewood Memorial

After Alison fell back asleep Jake decided to walk around outside for a while to clear his head. He was walking around the outside of the hospital when he say someone run out of the ER doors and fall down to their knees. As he got closer he got a better look and he realized who it was.

"Em?!" He says in concern as he hears her sobs.

She looks up at him tears streaming down her face. "Sh-She's g-gone!" She says in a broken voice.

He wraps on arm around her gently and helps her up. "I got ya darlin'." He says as they walk to one of the benches.

He helps her sit down and he wraps her in a warm embrace as she cries on his shoulder. Her body shakes as the tears pour from her eyes and he gently rubs her back. She starts to slowly recompose herself and sits back from Jake a bit. "H-How did you know where to find me... tonight?" She asks as she starts to calm down.

"Little lady got a message and she fought like hell to go herself but I told her I would. She kept fightin so the doc had to give her something." He tells her as he takes her hand and she hisses in pain.

"A-Ali was worried?" She says as she looks at her hands which are bleeding slight from the concrete.

"Of course darlin' she really cares for you!" He says with a smile. "We should probably have your hands looked at and cleaned." He says with a worried look.

"I need to go make sure Alison knows I'm ok and then Wren can look at my hands." She says as she stands up and gives him a determined look.

"Alright darlin'. They moved her to a regular room on the first floor." He says as he holds out his arm.

She slides her arm through his and the walk back around the hospital to the main entrance and make their way to the 1st floor.

Room 107

Before they enter the room Jake stops and gives Emily a smile, "I got a few things I need to do. I'll be back by tomorrow." He says kissing her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry Em for not getting there sooner." He says sadly.

"Jake…" She says softly, "There wasn't anything you could have done; besides you might have been hurt as well or even worse killed."

"I'll see ya later." He says with a weak smile.

"Later cowboy." She says with a sincere smile.

She takes a calming breath and opens the door to see Alison sleeping. As she gets closer to the bed she notices Alison is crying and she whimpers out, "Em..."

Emily moves over to the side of the bed and caresses Alison face softly. "Ali… I'm right here."

"Emily?!" She says as she opens her eyes. "I was so scared that… that something had happened to you…" She says in a shaky voice.

"I-I'm okay…" She says fighting tears as she gently sits on the edge of the bed.

"Is… is Maya okay?" She asks afraid to hear the answer.

"N-No…" Emily says losing it again.

Alison moves over and opens her arms for Emily. "Come 'ere…" She tells her with a sad smile.

Emily curls into Alison and she holds the brunette as she breaks down. "Em… I'm so sorry." Ali whispers into her hair as she kisses her head gently. Emily grips Alison's shirt tightly as she sobs and Alison notices that Emily's hands are covered in dry blood. She decides to bring it up after Emily calms down, for now she just holds her close and lets her cry.

After murmuring to Emily that she was alright and that they had each other, Emily ended up falling asleep in Alison arms lying on her chest. Wren came in to check on Alison who smiled at him as he entered. "She's had a rough day…" Alison says as he walks over to her bed side.

"I heard." He tells her sympathetically.

"Do you think you could look at her hands, please?" She asks him kindly.

"Sure I can do that." He says with a smile.

Alison gently shakes Emily to wake her, "Em… the doctor needs to look at your hands." She tells her as the brunette opens her eyes and blinks a few times.

She sits up blushing a bit and is about to stand when Wren smiles at her. "You can stay there if you like. May I look at your hands?"

She holds her hands out palms up and they are scrapped up pretty nicely. "I need to clean them a bit; they do not appear to be too deep." He tells her as he gingerly holds her hand. "I'll grab some supplies and be right back." He says as he turns and walks out into the hall.

"Em…" Alison says waiting for Emily to turn and look at her.

"Yeah…" Emily says as she turns to look at Ali.

"I'm so sorry about Maya… I know you really cared for her." She says her blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"It-It's all my fault… the car was coming for me and she jumped in front of it and pushed me out of the way!" Emily says in anguish.

"It's not your fault Em… it's whoever sent that message…" Alison says as she reaches out and touches Emily's face.

Emily leans in to the touch and looks at Alison lost and sad. "I almost lost you too… I was so scared Ali…"

"I'll never leave you mer-"

She was cut off by Wren returning with some wipes and bandages. "Here we are." He says sitting the supplies on the table next to the bed. "This might sting a bit." He says as he takes her hand and cleans one and then the other as Emily winces. He puts some antibiotic ointment on her hands and wraps a bandage around each. "There, I'll change the bandages in the morning and they should be good as new in a few days!" He says picking up the mess and tossing it in the trash.

"Also here is an extra shirt I had in my bag, it may be a little big but it should work. Do you need anything else before I leave for the night?' He asks kindly.

"Nope I think we're good, thanks Wren." Alison tells him with a small smile,

"I will see you ladies in the morning then!" He says as he leaves and closes the door.

Emily looks at Alison sadly, "I-I should go so you can get some rest." She says as she stands.

"Hey Em… could you stay with me? Please?" Alison asks her blue eyes pleading.

"S-Sure…" Emily says as she turns to sit next to the bed.

"Lie with me?" Alison asks in a small voice.

"O-Okay." Emily says as she quickly changes her shirt and sits on the bed trying to take up as little room as possible.

"You can touch me you know." Alison tells her with a smile.

Emily slides closer and Alison wraps her arms around her and holds her gently till they both fall asleep.

Rosewood Police Department

Jake decided to drive to the police station and talk to whoever was in charge of the investigation into this A person. He was feed up with these stupid Yankee cops who had little to no leads.

As he comes in through the precinct doors an officer named Lorenzo greets him. "How can I help you this evening?"

"Well you can tell me who is in charge of this horse and pony show case!" He says angrily.

"And what might that case be?" He asks looking confused.

"The attack on Alison DiLaurentis!" He says heatedly.

"That would be Lieutenant Tanner but she is busy working on an incident that happened early this evening." He tells Jake trying not to lose his temper with the cowboy.

"Ah, you mean the car that killed one of my friend's girlfriend?" He says disgusted.

"Y-You know about the accident?!" Lorenzo asks incredulously.

"I saw it happen and it ain't no accident neither!" Jake tells him vehemently.

"You were there?" He says looking confused as Jake nodded. "Give me a minute." He says as he walks past a few desks and enters an office.

After a few minutes he comes out, "Lieutenant Tanner would like to speak with you."

"I wouldn't mind a few words myself…" Jake grumbles as he follows the officer.

As he enters the office a woman in her mid forties with curly hair stands and offers her hand, "I'm Lt. Tanner." She says as she shakes his hand.

"Jake Carter, pleasure to meet you." He says kindly.

"Please take a seat." She says as she sits back behind the desk and he follows suit. "If you don't mind I have a few questions that I would like to ask you?"

"Be happy to, if you don't mind answerin a few of mine!" He says turning on the charm.

"Sounds like a deal!" She tells him with a smile.

"Did you happen to get a look at the driver of the vehicle?" She asks as she grabs a pen and a notebook.

"No ma'am the windows appeared to be tinted." He tells her as he folds his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Where you able to get a good look at the car?" She says as she jots down a few things.

"Yes ma'am it was a dark colored Volvo sedan." He says as he thinks.

"Did you catch the plates by any chance?" She says scribbling a quick note.

"I saw the first three J49, they were Pennsylvania plates."

She writes down the partial plate number. "How did you know the victim?" She asks him with a sad expression.

"I meet her once or twice at a party, she was one of my friends girlfriend," He says sadly thinking of how broken Emily was when he left.

"And who is this friend?" She asks as she stops writing.

"Emily Fields."

Tanner looks up, "The same Emily who found Alison?"

"Yes ma'am, her and I dug her up that night." He tells her remembering it all too clearly.

"Ok, so what questions do you have for me?" She asks him as she folds her hands over her notes.

"What all have ya'll found out since that night?" He asks his piercing green eyes bore through her.

"Well Mr. Carter I can't say too much as this is an ongoing investigation but we have a few new leads." She tells him not flinching under his harsh gaze.

"Do you think it might be the same person who tried to run over Emily?" He asks her curiously.

"I have a suspension that the two are linked in some way, yes." She tells him before asking, "Does Miss DiLaurentis recall anything from that night?"

"Unfortunately no ma'am, she has lost a good four months." He says with concern.

"I'm sure it will come back, eventually." She says as she stands to lead him out. "Thank you for your time Mr. Carter." She says as they walk to the office door.

"Thank you ma'am." He says as he leaves.

As he makes his way through the officers desks he over hears Lorenzo, "Yeah she is pretty hot… rumor is she'll give it up to about anyone… yea from what I heard some guy knocked her up…" He heard a few other officers laughing and carrying on as he walked over.

Lorenzo covered up the file on his desk that had Alison's picture and looked up at Jake as a fist hit him right in the nose. "You bastard…" He said as he jumped up and grabbed his nose as blood streamed down his face, "I'll kill you!"

"How dare you talk about a lady like that!" Jake says getting in his face.

"Easy gentlemen!" Tanner says as she walks up to the scene. "Do I need to have an officer escort you out?" She asks glancing at him and then at Lorenzo.

"No ma'am, I was just leaving!" He tells her as he gives Lorenzo a dirty look and fixes his hat.

"Wise choice." She tells him, "and officer Lorenzo clean up and then come to my office for a… chat." She says before turning to leave.

Jake can hear some of the other officers snickering at Lorenzo's getting in trouble as he walks out the doors.

He drives to the nearest liquor store and buys a bottle of whiskey and one of bourbon. The one good thing about being so tall is no one usually cards him so he was able to walk in and out with no problem.

After finishing the whiskey Jake starts walking around downtown Rosewood and starts loudly singing.

"Our Dixie forever!

She's never at a loss!

Down with the eagle

And up with the cross!

We'll rally 'round the bonny flag,

We'll rally once again,

Shout, shout the battle cry of Freedom!"

"Hey Jake…" Toby says as he walks closer, not wanting to startle him.

"Toby?" He asks with a hiccup. "Wh-What are you doing here?" He says as he stumbles.

"We got a call about a noise complaint and you happen to be on my beat." He says as he catches him.

"O-Oh sorry!" He says a little too loudly. "I just… just needed to blow off s-some steam!"

"I heard about what happened with Lorenzo, I'm sorry." He tells him as he helps him walk to his cruiser.

"D-Did you know that… that sh-she's having my baby?" Jake says slurring his words.

Toby tries not to act surprised, he hadn't heard about Alison being pregnant. He knew she had lost a good bit of time after the incident. "Does Ali know?"

"She… she has no clue!" He says sadly.

"You have feelings for her don't you?" Toby says knowingly.

"S-Sadly my southern be-belles heart belongs to another…" He says looking heartbroken.

Toby was afraid to ask, so he changed the subject. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I w-was just gonna sleep in my truck!" He says as Toby helps him into the car.

"How about you stay in the loft with me while you are here?" Toby says smiling at his genius idea.

"Sure… thanks brother!" He says with a smile. "You are a good friend!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely love hearing from you all. Please take a moment to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 14 – Wednesday, September 15, 2010 – Rosewood Memorial

Alison woke up, she had remembered something… or at least she thought she has. She touches her lips, did Emily kiss her in the library or was that just a dream? She looks down to see Emily half laying on her and holding her shirt tightly as she has tears slowly slipping from her eyes. She runs her hands through Em's dark tresses and she bends down to put a light kiss on her forehead. Emily begins to stir a little as Alison tenderly wipes the tears from her eyes and Emily opens her chocolate browns. "Morning Em." She says sweetly.

"M-Morning…" She croaks out as she stretches her sore muscles.

"How are you this morning?" Alison asks her gently.

"Sore an-and… Maya's really gone…isn't she?" Emily says as she sits up and looks at Alison.

"Y-Yes… she's gone Em… I'm so sorry sweetie…" Alison says as she cups Emily's face tenderly.

Emily leans into her touch and her breath catches a bit, she cared for Maya so much but she loves Alison. Everything was so messed up though Alison was pregnant and didn't even know it and her girlfriend was murdered by a texting psycho. "H-How are you?"

"I-I'm okay, I just… I remembered something… or at least I think I did, it might've been a dream?"Alison says a bit nervously.

"What was it?" Emily asks her curiously.

"It was in the library and I was reading… you met me there and we…" Alison stops becoming a bit shy.

"I kissed you…" Emily says in almost a whisper.

"So it… it did happen?" Alison asks looking at Emily with the cutest confused look on her face.

"It did…" Emily says feeling guilty for being happy. "Do you remember anything else?" She asks gently.

"It's a bit fuzzy but it is slowly coming back, do you think I will remember more?" She asks Emily with a small smile.

"I'm sure you will." Emily tells her as Alison pulls her to her for a hug. Emily closes her and eyes and enjoys the feel.

"Where's Jake?" Alison asks as she holds onto Emily's hand and plays with her fingers absentmindedly.

"H-He said he had a few things to take care of, I'm sure he will come by." She says as her heart drops a little at the mention of Jake.

"Are your hands hurting?" She asks as she's still cradling one of Emily's hands.

"A little…" She says as she averts her gaze from Alison's ocean blues.

There was a knock on the door and Wren came in with a smile, "Morning ladies! How are the hands this morning?" He asks as he walks over to the bed.

"Better, just sore." Emily tells him not wanting to make a big deal about it.

"Do you mind if I check them?" He asks kindly.

"S-Sure…" Emily says as she holds her hands out.

He takes off the bandages and cleans them up before putting a large band aid on each. "There, they are healing nicely; a large band aid should do it." He says with a friendly smile.

"How are you doing Alison?" He asks looking at the blonde. "Can I look at the wound on your head?'

"I'm starting to remember a few things here and there and yes you can look at my head." She says with a smile.

He gently probes around the area and makes sure it is healing properly. "It looks much better, is it still hurting, are you having any headaches?"

"It throbs some times and I get slight headaches at night." Alison tells him.

"I'll give you something tonight to help with that." He tells her as he cleans up the old bandages from Emily's hands.

"When can I go home?"Alison asks anxiously.

"I'd like to keep you a few more days just to make sure everything… is alright." He says looking at Emily. "If you don't need anything else, I will be back later." He tells her and she nods.

As he shuts the door Alison looks at Emily. "Is there something I don't know?" She asks her beseechingly.

"Well, y-your mom came and she… she said that you are not her daughter anymore and… sh-she signed a paper so I could visit you." Emily says in a rush.

"Wh-Why? What happened?" Alison asks looking into Emily's eyes searching for something.

Emily looks away under the intense scrutiny. "Em… please…" She whispers.

"Ali… you're… this is really hard. Ali-you're-pregnant." She says the last part in such a rush it took Alison a minute to catch it.

"Excuse me?" She says in complete shock. "H-How far along?" She says in a whisper and Emily had to lean in to hear her.

"Wren said about three months…" Emily says trailing off.

Alison became slightly pale and then something hits her, she remembers Hanna's party. She had seen Emily and Maya kissing when she and Jake were walking on the beach. She and Jake had gotten absolutely shit faced and things got a bit fuzzy. She remembered crawling into Jake's lap and they had kissed pretty heatedly. "Shit!" Alison says as she looks at a broken hearted Emily.

"It's alright Ali… y-you made your feelings for me very clear in the locker room." Emily says as she stands up to get some distance from the blonde.

"What?! What are you talking about Em?" Alison asks at a complete loss.

"Never mind, it's not important." Emily says as she walks towards the door.

"Em… please don't walk away… n-not again!" Alison says in a pleading tone.

"Alison I really don't want to relive that day again… please…" Emily says as she stays by the door.

"Emily, please talk to me!" She says looking at Emily, who is looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh look, Jake's here…" She says as she sees him in the hall.

He smiles as he enters the room. "How are you lovely ladies doing this fine morning?" He says as he tips his hat.

"I was just heading out actually…" Emily says a bit nervously.

"I hope you ain't leavin on my account." He says a little uneasy at the tension in the room.

"No… I-I just have a few things to do today, that's all." She says as she heads out the door.

"Later then darlin." He says sweetly.

"Later…" She says bolting.

Jake comes over to Ali's bed side and sits in the chair. "What was that all about little lady?"

Alison was fighting tears as she looks at his green eyes. "I remembered about that time she kissed me in the library and somehow we got on the subject of my mother and why she disowned me…" She says in a shaky voice. "She told me I-I'm pregnant and I remembered bits and pieces of that night after Hanna's party…" Tears start to fall from her eyes. "She then said something about me making my feelings for her clear in the locker room or something…" She says confused.

"You don't remember?" He says as he recalls that day and kicks himself for letting it slip.

"You know what happened, don't you?" She says as her blue eyes lock with his green. "Tell me…please…"

"Little lady…" He says slightly shaking his head. "Are you sure you don't wanna see if you remember on your own?" He says in concern.

"Please Jake… I need to know." She says her eyes demanding to know the truth.

"Alright, Emily tried to make a move on you in the locker room and you kinda destroyed her…" He says as recollection covers her features.

"I'm such a bitch!" She says as all the horrible things she said to Emily replayed in her mind.

"No little lady you ain't a bitch… you were scared." He says trying to smile.

"Jake I am so sorry… for all of this." She says feeling guilty that she had gotten so drunk and fucked up everything.

"Look at me little lady… the heart wants what the heart wants." He says a little sadly.

"You know I love you Jake…" She says.

"But not the same way you love Em…" He finishes for her. "You need to tell her." He says with a weak smile.

"I-I can't. She just lost Maya and everything is so messed up…" She says as a few tears run down her cheeks.

Jake wipes the tears with his thumb, "You need to talk to her, clear the air." He says gently. "I have to go back to Virginia from another treatment and scan tomorrow. Besides you need each other." He says knowingly.

The Brew

Emily decides to get some coffee and something to eat to clear her mind. She had tried to go by to pay her respects to Maya's parents but was met by a giant moving van and the movers. They were nice enough to tell her that the St. Germain's were moving back to California and had paid to have them move everything so they didn't have to return to Rosewood.

She was sitting enjoying her coffee when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and Jason smiles at her as he sips his own coffee. "You look better." She says giving him a weak smile.

"I decided to take your advice and be the big brother Alison needs, especial since mom moved out." He says sadly.

"Where'd she go?" Emily asks in concern.

"I think she went to my Aunt Carol's place but I don't really care. She kept saying all these horrible things about Ali and I… just couldn't stand it." He tells her trying to control his anger.

"I'm glad that Ali has you Jas." Emily tells him putting her hand on top of his to calm him. "She needs some to be there through all of this."

"She has you too Em." He says a bit confused. "You do love her…"

"I do but… she doesn't feel the same way and I just lost Maya so…" Emily says sadly.

"Alison loves you too Em… she always lights up when she talks about you. Don't give up on her so easily." He says kindly.

"She's having Jake's baby…" She starts to say get upset.

Jason interrupts, "Em… it was a stupid mistake and she didn't even know it from what my mom said."

"Good point, are you going to see her?" Emily asks trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking of coming by the hospital later this evening after I pick up CeCe." He says matter-of-factly. "Well I better get going…" he says as he finishes his coffee and stands, "Don't give up on her Em." He says as he walks out the door.

Emily sits there for awhile longer thinking over everything, all the things Jason said and how Jake told her that Alison had feelings for her as well. She had even read it in Alison journal but things were different now, Alison and Jake are going to have a child. Where does that leave her? Her phone vibrates and her stomach churns a bit.

 _Em… can we please talk!_

 _~Ali_

She breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't A, but then she started to feel nervous again. What does Alison want to talk to her about? She sends Ali a quick message that she would be there in a bit and picks up her trash and tosses it in the bin on her way out.

Rosewood Memorial – Room 107

By the time Emily made it back to Alison's room Jake had left and Alison was curled up on the bed reading a book. She stops at the door smiling at the way Alison nose crinkles up when she's reading. She takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the door; Alison looks up from her book and her whole face lights up as she waves Emily in.

When Emily enters the room and shuts the door, Alison pats the bed for her to sit. Emily walks over to the bed and sits down gently. She gets ready to open her mouth to say something when Alison softly places her finger on her lips to shush her. "Let me say something first… ok?" Alison says her blue eyes sparkling.

Emily just nods her head as Alison removes her finger and grabs Emily's hands carefully as not to hurt them. "After you left I made Jake tell me about the locker room thing as he let it slip that I had told him about it. As he was talking, it sparked my memory and I remembered all the horrible and mean things I said to you that day." Emily looks away as Ali talks about the terrible memories of that day. Alison lets go of one of her hands and use it to lift up Emily's chin so she is looking in Alison's dazzling azure eyes. "Em… I only said all of those things because I was too much of a coward to tell you that I had feelings for you too. Those kisses were real." She says as Emily's eyes shown with unshed tears. She gently cups Emily's cheek as she feels tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. "When I saw you… with someone else I thought it might kill me." Alison says as a tear slips out.

Emily blinks a few times holding back the tears, "Y-You said you HAD feelings for… me…" She says blushing a bit.

Alison can't help but smile, "I still do Em…" She says looking at Emily with a shy smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely love hearing from you all! Please take a moment to leave me your thoughts, feedback, and/or any suggestions! Sorry it took awhile, my partner had surgery and then a seizure but this chapter is a bit longer to make up for the delay!**

Chapter 15 – Thursday, September 16, 2010 – Rosewood Memorial room 107

Emily stood rooted to the spot not sure what to say. Did Alison just admit she has feelings for her? What does that mean? Can they be together or is it too soon? After all she had just lost Maya and Alison just found out she's pregnant. That may not be the best way to start a relationship. She was concentrating so much on her inner thoughts that she didn't realize Alison had said something.

"Em… pl-please say something! You are scaring me…" She says as she walks over toward her and touches her face tenderly.

Emily's eyes connect with Alison's aqua blues and she shakes her head to clear it. "Wh-What?" She says coming back to herself.

"Where'd you go?" Alison asks with probing eyes still lightly cupping Em's face.

"I just… I never thought that it was possible that you would return my feelings…" She says feeling the blush creep up into her cheeks. Then another thought crosses her mind, "I've had blood on my hands too much these past few weeks. First y-yours and… then M-Maya's… when will it end and at what c-cost?" Emily says tears flowing freely.

"Em… I'm so sorry! This is all my fault… A wanted me dead and if I would have just d-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Emily says seeing red. She couldn't even bare to think about losing Ali. "I can't…" Tears run hot down her cheeks as she tries to finish what she is saying. "I won't lose… you Ali! I can't…"

Alison pulls Emily into a tight hug holding her as she sobs at all the loses that she's had and the pain she feels in her heart. "Em…" she says pulling back just enough to look into her chocolate orbs. "I'm not going anywhere as long as… you'll have me that is."

"How is forever? Does that work?" Emily looks at her with sad puppy eyes.

"You are stuck with me!" Alison says with a giggle.

"I want to be able to explore these feelings it's just…" Emily says with a worried look.

"You need time… time to heal and figure things out." Alison finishes for her gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "And I don't know about you but I need some sleep."

"Okay… I'll see you later so you can rest." Emily says turning to leave.

She feels a hand grab her arm, "Em… can you please… stay with me?" Alison asks her blue eyes pleading.

"How can I say no to those beautiful eye?" She says with a small grin.

Alison crawls into bed and pats the spot next to her for Emily to join her. She slides in and wraps her strong arms around Alison and kisses the blondes forehead tenderly. They fell asleep wrapped up together forget about A at least for the time being.

Friday, September 17th – Room 107

Alison was starting to get restless being stuck in the hospital, she had practically begged Emily to take her home the last few days. She was going crazy staring at the same four walls and eating tasteless hospital food day after day. Emily had been at school during the day and staying with her the last few nights. While she was at school Alison was alone with her thoughts mostly except when Jason had dropped in unexpectedly yesterday before Emily had returned. He was actually attempting to dry out and be there for her. He had told her about how their mom had moved out and that she was welcome to come home. He had been trying to get a hold of Kenneth but he wouldn't be back in the country till the beginning of the month. She was currently pacing around the small room like a caged animal when there was a knock on the door.

Wren enters the room with a huge smile, "Do you want some good news?"

Alison stops and looks at him curiously, "Yes please! I'm starting to lose my mind in here!"

"Well, you are cleared to go home as soon as someone can pick you up!" He tells her enthusiastically.

Alison can't contain her excitement, "Thank you!" She says hugging him and then feeling slightly embarrassed she steps back. "I'll have a ride as soon as Emily gets out of school and finishes swim practice."

"I will have a nurse bring by some papers for you to sign and a prescription for pain medicine. You also need to do a follow up with an OBGYN to make sure the baby is healthy and so are you." He says with a small smile. "Good luck."

"Thank Wren." Alison said returning his smile.

Rosewood High

The day had been mostly uneventful save for the new addition to the school, Jenna Marshall was back. She still had Lucas leading her around which made Emily feel a little unnerved. Hanna kept saying that Lucas was a sweet guy once you got to know him but Emily couldn't understand why Hanna had befriended Lucas in the first place. After Alison had started calling him hermy she was pretty sure he wouldn't want anything to do with any of them. Alison had come up with "endearing" nicknames for most of the unpopular kids at school.

As Emily was changing back into her street clothes she heard her phone buzz from inside her locker. She pulled it out thinking it was Ali begging her to sneak her out of the hospital again. As she opened the message her heart drops.

 _When I'm through you will have even more blood on your hands. This is far from over!_

 _~A_

Emily put her hoodie on and quickly slipped her tennis shoes on, she needed to get back to Alison. She slammed her locker and grabbed her bag and took off down the hall to grab her stuff from her locker. She heard someone talking in an urgent whisper down the hall.

"… I told you I would take care of it… I wasn't excepting her to risk her own… yes I understand… I think I have away in… listen I explain more later… I told you I WILL handle it."

Emily quietly closed her locker and hid in one of the open classrooms when she heard a pair of heels clicking down the hall. As the sound got closer she ducked down and peeked through the window holding her breath. Mona Vanderwaal sauntered down the hall in six inch heels and killer blue dress. _What happened to shy loser Mona?_ She was now a confident bombshell and possibly A or working for A in Emily's opinion. After waiting a few minutes, following the sound of clacking heels fading down the hall Emily carefully slinks out of the classroom making her way to the student parking lot. She quickly gets in her car and sends a group text to the girls.

 _I think I may have a clue to who A is, or at least someone who might be working for them! We need to meet sometime this weekend to talk._

 _~Em_

She set her phone down on the seat and headed to the hospital to make sure Ali was safe.

Rosewood Memorial – Room 107

Emily comes into the room to Alison grinning like mad and bouncing slightly. She was about to burst, "Good news… I get to go home!" She yells out in a rush.

"That's wonderful news Ali but…" She was cut off by Alison practically throwing herself into her arms. Emily couldn't help but relax into her hug as Alison squeezes her tightly. She eases back and kisses Emily gently on the lips. Before Emily even had a chance to process what was happening Alison's lips were gone and she is walking across the room.

"I'm so ready to get out of here." Alison says looking through the bag that Emily had brought her awhile back for some clothes to wear and get out of the ugly gown and pajama pants.

Emily tried to say something but was distracted by Alison who started undressing in front of her. Emily blushes when Alison looks up at her and catches her looking; she quickly turns around to face the door.

After a minute or so she hears, "You can turn around Em…" Alison says with a little giggle. "I'm dressed."

Emily slowly turns around averting her eyes from Ali as she walks over and starts gathering up Alison things and putting them back in the bag. There was a sharp knock on the door and a petite red headed nurse enters the room with a clipboard.

"I'm Amy from admissions and I have a few papers for you to sign and some papers for you, then you are free to go." She says with a kind smile.

"Sounds great!" Alison says as she takes the clipboard and signs and initials a few places.

"Alright, here is your script and a name of a few OBGYN's who are highly recommended." She says handing her the papers. "Have a great day Miss DiLaurentis."

"Thank you." She says with a huge grin as Amy leaves the room. She was so relieved to be able to finally go home; it felt like years since she slept in her own bed in her own room.

Emily finishes putting the rest of Ali things in her bag and walks over to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah give me a sec…" She says as she grabs the big bear Jake bought her that was sitting in one of the chairs. "Ok let's get out of here!"

As they walk down the hall Alison slides her arm through Emily's as they make their way to the elevator. As they walk out the front doors Alison was enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. When they get to the car Emily helps her in and puts her bag in the backseat along with the stupid giant bear that Jake had gotten her.

As they drive Alison plays around with the radio until she finds one of Emily's favorite Beyoncé songs. She turns it up and starts sing along, when she notices that Emily wasn't singing as well she knew something was wrong. She turns off the radio and turns toward Emily, "Okay Em, what is going on?" She says with concern etched on her face.

"While I was at school I-I got another message…" She says her voice shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ali asks as she puts her hand soothingly on Emily's arm.

"I was going to but then… you were so happy and I just… I couldn't bear to see that gorgeous smile disappear." Emily says as she looks at her for a brief second.

"Emily, you have to tell me these things… please, no more secrets!" She says sadly.

"No more secrets, promise." Emily says grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.

"So what did the message say?" Alison asks worry evident in her voice.

"When I'm through you will have even more blood on your hands. This is far from over!" Emily tells her in a whisper. "That's not the worst of it, after I left the locker room to get my stuff I overheard someone talking on their phone about how they had it taken care of or something like that. Also I think she was talking about Maya…" Emily says feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. She grips the steering wheel trying to compose herself.

"You said she?" Alison asks confused.

"Yeah, when I heard her coming my way I ducked into a classroom and that's when I saw Mona walk by!" Emily says still in shock.

"Mona?" Alison says trying to place the name. "Oh shit! You mean loser Mona!" Alison says feeling like a terrible person for the way she use to behave and treat people. "I did this! It's all because of me, isn't it?"

"Ali… I'm not even sure if Mona is A or she might just be working for or with A." Emily says trying to make Alison feel better. "Or maybe it was just a coincidence; Mona might have been talking about something else…"

"Yeah sure… a coincidence…" She says not too convinced. "Did you tell the girls about all this?"

"I sent them a message that we needed to meet this weekend to talk about a possible lead on A." Emily tells her as they pull up to Alison's place.

The DiLaurentis House

Emily grabs Alison stuff out of the back seat and they walk up to the house arm in arm as they are greeted by Jason.

"Ali! Welcome home!" He says with a big goofy grin as he hugs her tightly. He winks at Emily, "Good to see you too Em!"

She puts her hand out to shake his and he grabs and pulls her into a big hug. He whispers in her ear, "Thanks… for everything."

"No problem." She whispers back as she eases out of the hug.

"So are you two hungry?" He asks with a big smile, "I just ordered some pizzas!"

"I could eat, how about you Em?" Alison asks her with a cute little smile that makes the dimple show on her left cheek.

"Sure, you know I'm a sucker for pizza." She says returning the smile.

"Well it should be here in about 30 min, so go ahead and take your bag upstairs and shower if you'd like." He says to Ali.

"Okay, sounds good." Alison says grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her up the stairs with her.

Alison sets the bear on a chair next to the bed and goes to her closet to grab some night clothes and she grabs some for Emily too. She hands them to Emily who looks at them slightly confused and blushes. Alison giggles a bit as she figures out that Emily thinks she wants to take a shower together, which sounded like fun to her. She didn't want to push Emily into anything too quickly as she was still mourning.

"I thought you might want to take a shower after me." She says with a sweet smile.

"S-Sure…" Emily says feeling a little self-conscious for her assumption that Alison wanted to take a shower with her.

"I'll be back in 15!" She says with a sly smile.

Emily sits down on the bed feeling guilty that she was thinking about being with Alison only a few days after Maya had been killed. She desperately tried not to think of her in that way as she was smacking her head lightly with her hand trying to displace the thought of showering with Ali was invading her thoughts. The water running down Alison ivory skin and running her tongue down the blonde's body, worshipping her sexy curves. Pushing her up against the shower wall and tangling her fingers in her golden locks…. Just then the door opened and made Emily just about jump out of her skin. Ali comes in her room in only a towel, a drop of water runs down between her breast and Emily nervously licks her lips and swallows.

"Em?" Alison says looking at the brunette waiting for an answer.

"Sorry what was that?" Emily asks in a flustered tone.

"I said the shower is open when you are ready…" Alison says with a smirk, it was hard not to notice how Emily was looking at her and she thought it was cute. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Emily and throw her on the bed, but she refused to push her.

"Yeah… okay…" She says nervously grabbing the clothes and bolting out of Alison's room and into the bathroom.

She closes the door and leans up against hitting her head on the hard wood. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She strips quickly and jumps in the shower letting the water run of her slightly overheated body. She quickly washes her hair and her body. She turns off the water and eases out of the shower when she hears the doorbell downstairs. She dries off quickly and pulls on the boxer shorts and the tank top Alison gave her. She hears Jason yell from downstairs, "PIZZAS HERE!" as she opens the door.

She is met in the hall by Ali who grabs her arm with a smile. "You ready for some pizza?"

"Y-Yeah…" Emily says as they make their way back downstairs.

Jason has set the pizzas on the coffee table in the living room with some paper plates and napkins. He comes in from the kitchen with some cups and soda. "Dig in!" He says as he sets the cups down.

Alison pulls Emily onto the loveseat with her and grabs a plate and piles some pizza on it for her and Em. "Here ya go grab whichever piece you want." She says looking at the plate.

Jason pours three drinks and hands them each one. "Here you ladies go." He says with his sweet goofy grin.

"Thanks!" They tell him as they both grab a slice and start eating.

Neither one realized how hungry they really were till they started eating, all that nasty hospital food had taking its toll and the pizza tasted better than ever. After eating till they both were so full they could barely move Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"Food was that bad huh?" He says looking at the pair.

"You don't know the half of it… the gravy was so thick I had to cut it with a knife!" Alison says with a disgusted look.

Jason couldn't help but laugh as he cleaned up the plates and pizza. Emily tried to get up and help him and he shook his head. "I got it Em… it's the least I can do." He says looking over at Alison who was resting her head on Emily's shoulder sleepily.

"Thanks Jas." She says wrapping her arm around Alison.

"No problem Em!" He says taking everything into the kitchen.

Alison snuggles into Emily's neck causing Em's breath to hitch a bit. "You getting tired Ali?" She asks holding her closer.

"A little…" Alison says with a yawn.

Emily laughs. "Just a little huh?"

Alison can't help but giggle and she kisses Em's neck. "I guess more than a little." She says with a smile.

Jason comes back in and sees the exchange and can't help the smile that covers his face. "You two should get some rest; it looks like you could use it."

As Emily gets up and helps Alison up Jason adds, "Oh… and Em you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Your mom is still in Texas right?"

"Yeah, she's staying for a few months at least." She tells him a little sadly, it was lonely at her house without her mom.

"Well you are more than welcome here." He says looking at the way Emily holds Alison protectively.

"Thanks Jason, it means a lot!" She says with a genuine smile. "Night."

"Night you two." He says looking at the pair.

"Night Jas." Alison says sleepily.

Emily helps her up the stairs and into bed. As she makes her way to the other side, she turns the light off and crawls in beside Alison.

"Em?" Alison says her voice soft with sleep.

"Yeah Ali?" She says rolling over and looking at her.

"C-Can you hold me… please…" She asks in a small voice.

"Of course…" Emily says holding her arms open, "come 'ere."

Alison cuddles into Emily's arms, resting her face in the crock of her neck. She could still smell the light scent of chlorine from the pool on Em and she couldn't help but smile.

"Night mermaid…" She murmured half asleep already.

"Night Ali." She whispers running her hand through Ali's hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you all like this chapter, it has something a little special because today is my partner and I's 6 year anniversary! Please leave a review, feedback, and/or any suggestions!**

Chapter 16 - Saturday, September 18, 2010 – Spencer's barn

The girls all agreed to meet at the Hastings' house in their barn to talk about what Emily had overheard at school. Emily and Alison were the last to arrive and were greeted by the other three with hugs all around.

Emily and Alison sat down together on the small sofa and Alison grabs a hold of Emily's hand. Hanna can't help but notice and bumps Spencer to get her attention before looking back at the pair. Spencer raises her eyebrow before shaking it off and asking, "Okay so what's this news about A?" She asks sitting in one of the chairs next to Hanna.

"Well, when I was leaving school on Friday I got a text from A saying 'When I'm through you will have even more blood on your hands. This is far from over!' When I went to get my things from my locker I overheard someone talking or more like arguing on their phone. She said something about taking care of it and mentioned something about Maya… and how she didn't expect her to risk her own life to save mine I'm assuming." She says looking at the other three waiting for their responses.

"You said her? Do you know who it was?" Hanna asks curiously.

"That's the thing I hid in a classroom and saw that it was Mona!" Emily says waiting for the shock to hit them.

"Em… She could have been talking about anything." Aria says looking doubtful.

"Besides Em, I know Mona." Hanna says as everyone looks at her confused. "We hung out over the summer and got makeovers together?!" She says a little defensively.

"Em, do you really think Mona is capable of all of this?" Spencer asks not really buying it.

"Yeah Em, Mona doesn't exactly seem the type to try to kill me." Alison says trying to not upset the brunette.

"Great! Isn't that… just… fucking… great?" She says standing up angrily. "I expected that it would be harder to get the others on board but you." She says pointing at Ali. "I thought you were my side?" She asks feeling betrayed.

Alison stands and tries to touch Emily's arm gently. "Em…"

She is cut off by Emily's sad eyes. "Don't… just don't…." She says in a whisper.

She is about to storm out of the barn when she is met by a very pregnant Melissa and some tall muscular man with black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. Melissa's divorce from Ian had finally been finalized after almost six months of fighting. She had disappeared for a couple of months after the dust settled, it all started when she had walked in on Ian trying to force himself on Spencer and that was the final straw. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks later and pushed for the divorce.

"Melissa?" Spencer asks confused to see her after so long.

She runs over to her and hugs her. "H-How are you?" She asks looking at her very pregnant belly.

"Tired, we've had a long trip." She says a little uneasy around all the girls who were starting between her and her new fiancé.

Spencer smiles awkwardly before she introduces herself. "Where are my manners, I'm Spencer Hastings, Melissa's sister and these are my friends." She says looking at each, "Standing next to me is Hanna, over there in the chair that is Aria; Alison is standing next to Emily right there." She says as she points each girl out.

The strapping man with a Stetson on tips his hat, "My name is Richard Hill but most call me Dick, it is a pleasure to meet you all!" He says kindly.

"Hey sweetie do you want to put our things in the bedroom please?" Melissa asks with a sweet smile.

"No problem babe." He says kissing her lips gently.

As he grabs the bags outside of the door and heads to the bedroom there is a heavy uneasy feeling in the room. Melissa looks between the girls like they are bugs that needed to be squashed. "I thought the barn was mine?" Spencer says watching Melissa take over her space.

"Well Spencer," She says her name like it's a curse word, "Mom and dad decided to let Dick and I stay in the barn since we are getting married in a few weeks. After that the barn is all yours again." She looks around at the decor. "Who did mom pay to redo this place?" She asks in disgust.

"They didn't… I did it as part of the stipulation that it would be mine for senior year!" Spencer says feeling a little hurt by her words.

"Thank goodness they didn't pay… I would ask for my money back!" She says with a small snicker.

Spencer storms out of the barn followed by the others into the backyard. Aria looks at her phone and her eyes go wide. "Sorry to run guys but I have a date with Ezra in about an hour and I am nowhere near ready."

Hanna can't help but tease her a little, "So when do get to official meet him and see if he is good enough for you?"

"Things are new-ish, I don't want to screw things up." Aria says looking nervous.

"We can behave." Spencer says with a giggle.

"It's not you I'm worried about!" Aria says blatantly staring at Hanna.

"Who? Me?" She asks oh so innocent and hurt.

"Yeah you! I'll talk to you all later." Aria says before hugging Spencer and Hanna. "I'm so glad you are doing better Ali!" She says with a smile and hugs her tightly. "Em, I'm sorry about early, I still love you."

Emily can't help but smile at the sweet smaller brunette. "Love you too Ar!"

As Aria heads out the remaining four decide to call it a day as tensions were still a little high between Emily and the others.

"Hey Em?" Alison says gently as Emily looks at her in concern. "I'm getting a little tired, can we go home?" She asks grabbing Emily's hand.

"Y-Yeah, are you okay?" Emily says momentarily forgetting her hurt feelings.

"Yeah, just need to rest that's all." She tells her reassuringly.

"Later Han!" Ali says giving her a hug. "Bye Spence!" She says as she pulls her in for a hug too.

Emily ignores them and waits for Alison. As Ali walks over to her Emily wraps her arm carefully around her waist and helps her to the car.

"They are SO together!" Hanna stage whispers to Spencer, who laughs and rolls her eyes.

"If they are, they will tell us in their own time!" Spencer says giving Hanna a motherly look.

Sunday Sept. 18th – DiLaurentis house

Alison had been feeling pretty rough for the majority of day, so Emily had stayed up most of the night to make sure she was okay. She rolled over reaching out for Ali but was met with empty sheets. She jumps out of Ali's bed in a panic, as she runs out into the hall she hears soft sobbing and the sound of retching. She makes her way to the bathroom door and lightly knocks.

"Y-Yeah?" Alison says in a weak voice.

"It's me Ali… can I come in?" She asks worry evident in her voice.

"I guess…" She barely gets out before she is sick again.

Emily opens the door, she finds Alison hanging on to the toilet for dear life and she pulls back Alison's hair and gently rubs her back comfortingly. After the spasms slow down a bit she looks at Emily miserably. "Y-You don't have to… to stay for this." She says in a hoarse voice.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be." The brunette tells her with a smile.

Alison chuckles and grabs her stomach. "I doubt that… but thank you."

"It's true." Emily says her warm brown eyes meeting Alison azure ones. "What do you need?" She asks kindly.

"Truthfully… a shower would be nice." She says blushing a little.

"I'll get you some comfy clothes." Emily says as she stands.

"And Em…" Alison says feeling a little shy all the sudden. "I-I'm not too steady on my feet right now…" She says nervously. "C-Could you pl-please help me?"

"S-Sure…" Emily says, it not quite sinking in what Ali was asking. "Y-You want me t-to take a shower… with… you?" She asks in a small voice.

"I-If it's not too much trouble." Alison says with a weak smile.

"No… it's no trouble." Emily says turning to leave the bathroom when she runs into the hamper and almost falls. "I'll be right back…" She says running from the room with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

 _Sauvé Fields… really smooth!_ Emily says mentally kicking herself as she goes to Alison's room to grab some clothes. She grabs some comfy shorts and tees for both of them before heading back to the bathroom. On the way she grabs some towels from the hall closet and stops outside of the bathroom door and takes a few deep breathes. She opens the door and Alison is still sitting on the floor but her color looks much better. Emily sets the clothes and towels on the counter before offering Alison a hand up.

Alison takes her hand and she pulls her up gently. "Th-Thanks Em."

"No problem… I hope you don't mind but I had to borrow some of your clothes…" Emily says feeling her nerves again.

"Of course, whatever you need." Alison says with a sweet smile, "I just… need to brush my teeth real quick!"

"O-Okay, I'll start the water then." She says as she turns toward the shower and mess with the knob till she is happy with the temperature of the water.

Alison finishes up rinsing out her mouth and puts her toothbrush back and turns toward Emily and wobbles a bit.

"I got ya." Emily says as she catches her.

"Thanks Em." She says in a whisper as their lips were inches away and she didn't want to break the moment.

Emily nervously bites her bottom lip, trying to get her racing heart to calm down. She is pretty sure Alison can feel her heart hammering in her chest. She clears her throat, "D-Do you need help… with y-your clothes?" She stammers.

"Y-Yes… please." Ali says with a cute smile.

Emily gently raises up Alison's tank top as the blonde raises her arms for her. She slips the fabric off and tosses it in the hamper and she gently eases off Alison's shorts and underwear as Alison lifts one leg out of them and then the other. Emily adds them to the hamper as well before helping Ali into the shower. "Will you be okay for a second?" Emily asks tenderly.

"Y-Yeah." Alison answers as she holds onto the bar in the shower.

Emily grabs her toothbrush and scrubs her teeth quickly and strips as her hands shake a little bit from nerves. She eases into the shower behind Alison who is become a little self conscious of the small changes to her body from the hormones.

Emily picks up the bottle of shampoo and gently works it into Alison gorgeous blonde locks and she sighs at the feel. "Is th-this alright?" Emily asks as her hands still.

"Yes…. It feels nice." She says in almost a purr.

Emily grabs the shower head and rinses her hair before putting some conditioner on it, running her fingers through her hair tenderly. Alison turns around and Emily is taken aback by the look in her eyes. Alison's bites her lip gently as she gets closer to Emily and locks eyes with her, a moment passes before Alison captures Emily's lips with her own in a sweet kiss. Emily doesn't know how to react at first, then Alison gently bites at her bottom lip and Emily cups the blondes face gently pulling her closer. The kisses start to build and Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck as she runs her tongue along Emily's bottom lip seeking access. She is met with Alison's eager tongue dancing with hers; Alison pushes Emily against the shower wall and kisses down her sexy jaw line and neck, ghosting her fingers over the brunette's bare skin on her stomach. Emily gasps at the feel of Alison kissing and lightly toughing her body. Alison's needy lips return to Emily's fighting for dominance when something clicks in her mind. She had promised herself she wouldn't push Emily after all that happened in the last few weeks. She tenderly breaks the kiss, blushes, and looks away from Emily embarrassed at how she let her raging hormones get the better of her. "I'm s-so sorry Em…"

Emily grabs her chin gently and pulls her face up till she's looking into her stormy blue eyes. "Did you hear me complaining?" She asks softly.

Alison gives her a small smile. "No… it's these damn hormones and… you're just so sexy…" She says the last part in a hushed mumble that was so quite that Emily almost didn't hear it.

Emily blushes and ducks her head a bit. "You are sexy too, you know…"

"I d-don't feel like it…" She says covering herself with her arms.

Emily tenderly moves her arms away, "You don't have to hide from me." She says as Alison's eyes lock with hers.

"I-I just don't want to rush and ruin things… you know?" Alison says touching the brunettes cheek softly.

Emily leans into the touch, "I don't want that either, we can take it slow… alright?"

Alison smiles and her dimple shows that drives Emily crazy. "O-Okay, slow…" She says with a smile.

"Do you want me to help you wash your body?" She asks her with a sweet smile.

Alison hands her a luffa and her vanilla soap, Emily takes them and lathers up the luffa. She gently washes Alison, who just enjoys a different type of intimacy with Emily. After rinsing Alison off, she returns the favor and washes Emily's long beautiful hair, she washes her body running her hands over the brunettes lean sexy muscles.

After rinsing, Emily gets out of the shower first and wraps a towel around herself and holds the other towel open for Ali. She helps the blonde out of the shower as she is still a little unsteady and she wraps the warm fuzzy towel around her. She helps Alison dry off and uses another towel to dry her hair before she helps her get dressed. Emily dresses quickly and helps an exhausted Alison back to bed. "I'll make us some food." She says kissing her cheek gently.

Alison pulls her in and tenderly kisses her lips. "Grill cheese with mayo please?" She says with a cute smile.

"How can I say no to that?" Emily says playful.

While Emily makes her way downstairs, Alison lies back on the bed and gets comfortable. Her phone buzzes next to her; she picks it up and reads it.

 _Hey little lady! I was fixin to come back down to see you. I was wonderin if you would come back to Virginia with me to meet my kin. Think on it for a bit, you can give me your answer tomorrow._

 _~Cowboy_

A bit of terror settled in her stomach, things with Emily were settling down and they were starting build something together. Now she is afraid that Emily will be upset if she does agree to meet Jake's family.

Emily enters the room to Alison deep in thought holding her phone. She sets the tray down on Alison bureau and sits down in front of her. "Ali? I-Is everything okay? Is it A?"

She shakes her head no, "It was Jake… he wants me to go to Virginia and meet his family."

Emily heart feels like it is about to shatter in a million pieces. Oh?


	17. Chapter 17

**Please leave me a quick review, feedback, and/or your thoughts! I absolutely love to hear from all of you!**

Chapter 17 - Sunday, September 19, 2010 – Alison's room

"Em… say something… please!" Alison says in a pleading tone.

"Are you going?!" Emily asks incredulously.

"I think it's only fair if I meet his family… I mean it is their grandkid and all." Alison says not looking at Emily.

"But what if you're hormones make you kiss him like you did with me?" Emily asks worriedly.

"I don't think of him like that Em, he's like a brother to me." Alison says honestly.

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with him!" She says a little harsh then she intended to.

"That's not fair…" Alison says standing from the bed starting to get angry. "We were drunk… and I was hurting…" She says through clenched teeth. Emily had no idea how much it killed her when she had seen her with Maya that night.

"'You were hurting? Really Ali? You outed me in front of all the girls!" She says her temper flaring.

"And I can never apologize enough for that Em. I'm not that person anymore, don't you see that?" Alison asks as she steps toward Emily reaching to touch her face, begging Emily to see HER.

Emily takes a step back from her and Alison feels her heart cracking "I-I just lost Maya… I can't lose you too…" Emily says in almost a whisper as tears threaten to fall.

Alison tries again to touch her but Emily is too afraid of being hurt again. "Em… please!" Alison says in desperation.

"I just… need some time…" She says as she turns and heads out the bedroom door.

Alison follows her down the stairs, "Please… don't leave like this!" She says pleadingly.

Emily stops at the door and turns to look at Alison, so afraid of letting her in and it destroying her completely when Alison decides that she wants Jake… she doesn't think she could stand having her just to loser her to Jake. "I-I'll talk to you later… Alison."

Hearing Emily use her full name was what made her heart feel like it was breaking in half and as the door closed Alison crumpled to the floor in tears. She feels two strong arms wrap around her and gently place her on the sofa.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Jason asks in concern.

"E-Em…" Is all she can get out before she absolutely falls apart.

Jason understood almost immediately, "You are in love with her, aren't you?" He asks kindly.

Alison lifts her head and shakes her head yes as Jason pulls her into a hug. She grips the back of his shirt tightly as she cries and he just holds her. They have been through so much together, "I love Ali." He says as she sobs. "Nothing will ever change that."

Emily's car

Emily sits outside of her house in her car as tears stream down her face as she hits her fist against her steering wheel. Her phone buzzes and she picks it up.

 _First Maya and now Alison…_

 _~A_

There is an attachment and Emily clicks on it, it's a picture of Alison and Jake kissing and there is a blanket wrapped around Alison and Jake has no shirt on. She throws her phone and it explodes into pieces.

As she is trying to calm down she hears a gently rapping on her window. She jumps a little startled before realizing it was just Spencer. She opens her door and slides out as Spencer looks at her in concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Is Ali okay?"

Emily clenches her fist as she sees red at the mention of Alison. "She's great!" She says sarcastically. "She's going to meet Jake's family!" She says in frustration.

"Why don't you come over to my house?" She could tell that this could take a while.

"Sure…" Emily says in a bit of a growl as she picked up her phone pieces and follows Spencer.

Hastings' House

Emily sits at the island in Spencer's kitchen as she makes her a cup of coffee. "So what is going on Em?"

"Alison kissed me…" She says as Spencer turns around with a surprised look.

"Wow… okay, start at the beginning." Spencer says in shock.

Emily blushes a bit. "Maybe keep it PG-13…" Spencer says with a giggle.

Emily can't help but smile. "This morning when I woke up Alison was having some morning sickness so she was a little shaky on her feet. She wanted to take a shower and sh-she asked me to help her…"

Spencer can't help but giggle as Emily turns all different shades of red.

"When I was…" she clears her throat nervously, "helping her she kissed me and then she apologized for her hormones taking over. She told me she wanted to take things slowly and I agreed."

"That sounds like a good thing Em. So what happened?" Spencer asks feeling like there was more to the story.

"While I was making us something to eat she got a texted… from Jake. He wants her to come up and meet his family and we got into a fight!" She says the anger rising up again inside her.

"Is that why you killed your poor phone?" She asks trying to break the tension as she looks at Emily's phone.

"No… A sent me another message and a picture." Emily says in a dangerously low tone.

"What did it say?" Spencer says worry evident in her voice.

"First Maya and now Alison." She says downing the coffee Spencer had given her.

"I hate to ask… but what was the picture of?" Spencer asks slightly hesitantly.

"I-It was Jake and…" She says as her hands shake as she grips the mug tightly.

"You don't need to explain." Spencer says understandingly. "What can I do to help?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Emily asks with a defeated look.

"Of course!" Spencer says as she moves around the island and hugs Emily. "Let's see if we can put your phone back together." Spencer says with a giggle that makes Emily laugh too.

DiLaurentis' house

"So what happened, Ali?" Jason asks once she had calmed down considerably.

"E-Emily and I kissed…" She says looking away.

"Ali… If you are gay, bi, or straight, it doesn't matter to me… as long as you are happy!" He says smiling at her brightly.

"I'm not sure what I am; I just care for her so much…" She says tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"That's okay Ali! You have plenty of time to figure it out." He says putting an arm around her in support.

"W-We decided to take things slow." She says.

"So what was the fight about then?" He asks kindly.

"Jake wants me to meet his family…" She says feeling conflicted.

"Ah, I see…" He says sympathetically. "Are you going to go?"

"I haven't decided… I mean it would only be fair for his parents to meet me; the baby will be their grandchild. Before I could really explain sh-she got really upset…" She says as she starts to cry again.

"I can understand why that might upset Emily." He says in a kind voice.

Alison looks at him a little confused and Jason hugs her. "Think of it from her perspective Ali. You are having Jake's baby and now you are going to meet his parents… think what that looks like to her." He says trying to get her to understand.

"I know… it looks bad but I don't have those kinds of feelings for him. At least not the same feelings I have for Emily…" She says with a small sob.

"I understand Ali, when I'm drunk I do really stupid things." He says rubbing her back. "And when I get shit-faced I lose all sense of time and when I wake up I don't remember what I did the previous night."

"I-If I go, to meet Jake's parents… she'll never forgive me, will she?" She says looking at Jason brokenly.

"Ali, if you need to meet his parents Emily will understand." He tells her reassuringly.

"Thanks Jas, I think I'm gonna go to bed." She says hugging him tightly.

"Love you Ali." He says with a smile.

"Love you too." She says before heading upstairs.

Monday, September 20th – Rosewood High

Spencer drove her and Emily to school in relative silence. "Have you heard from Alison?" Spencer asks trying to break the tension. They were able to put Emily's phone back together and it seemed to be working.

"No, she probably already left with Jake!" She says in gruff tone.

Spencer put her hands up in surrender as the pull into an open space.

"Sorry Spence… I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Emily says feeling bad that she snapped at her like that.

"It's okay Em… you have been through a lot the last few weeks. You know I am always here for you." Spencer tells her with an understanding smile.

"Thanks… you are a great friend." She says giving Spencer a quick hug. "We better get to 1st period before we're late."

They both walk into the school and part ways as they head to their classes.

Alison's room

Alison is awoken by her phone; she stretches and grabs it hoping it was Emily.

 _Hey little lady I should be in Rosewood in a few hours! Have you made a decision?_

 _~Jake_

She sighed in disappointment as she writes him back a quick text.

 _I'll go… How long am I staying?_

 _~Ali_

 _I was thinking for a few days if that is okay?_

 _~Jake_

 _That should work; I have an appointment on Friday._

 _~Ali_

 _I will have you back before supper on Thursday then!_

 _~Jake_

Alison grabs a bag and packs enough clothes for the trip and some extras just in case. As she's packing her things she finds Emily's Sharks hoodie and puts it in bag as well. She sits on her bed debating whether or not to send Emily a message or not. She finally decides to bite the bullet and send her a message; she doesn't want to make things worse.

 _Hey Em… I'm going with Jake to Virginia for a few days, I will be back Thursday and would really love to see you._

 _~Ali_

Rosewood High

Emily entered the quad with her lunch tray and saw Hanna, Spencer, and Aria waving her over. "Hey Em!" Aria said with a smile as she patted the seat next to her for Emily to join her.

"Hey! Thanks Ar." She says as she sits down.

"Long time no see!" Hanna says raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Han…" Spencer says with a warning look.

"What, she spent the whole weekend with Ali. I'm sure there was-"

"Hanna shut up!" Spencer and Emily say in tandem.

"Alright… alright, sorry!" She says rolling her eyes.

"Is everything alright Em?" Aria asks anxiously.

Emily was about to answer when her phone buzzed.

 _Hey Em… I'm going with Jake to Virginia for a few days, I will be back Thursday and would really love to see you._

 _~Ali_

Emily was bombard with a range of emotions as she sat there complete oblivious to the three set of eyes on her. She was finally shaken out of her thoughts by someone shaking her.

"Em… Em, hey are you okay?" Aria asks her concern in her voice.

"Alison's going to Virginia… to meet Jake's family…" She says in disappointment.

"Are Jake and Ali together?" Aria asks confused.

"I-I gotta go…" Emily says as she gets up from the table leaving her food untouched as she bolts through the doors.

She keeps walking through the halls until she finds herself standing at the edge of the pool. She takes her shoes off and rolls the legs of her jeans up as she sits and puts her feet in the water. Whenever she gets too stressed the water always seems to calm her when nothing else can. She took out her phone and stares at the message, trying to figure out what to say back to Alison.

 _Fine, I'll see you when I see you_

 _~Emily_

DiLaurentis house

Alison made her way down the stairs with her bag when she felt her phone buzz. She set her bag by the front door and sat on the couch and opened her messages.

 _Fine, I'll see you when I see you_

 _~Emily_

Alison's heart broke even more after reading Emily's message; she didn't notice Jason enter the room. "Hey…." He says as he sits next her. "Are you going with Jake?" He says looking at the bag by the door.

"Y-Yeah… I thought a little space from here might be good." She says.

"Did you hear from Em?" He asks in concern.

"Yeah… she said she'll see me when she sees me." She says in frustration.

"Give her some time Ali, she cares for you so much. She hasn't left your side since you were attacked." He says.

"Until I pushed her away…" She says sadly.

A soft knock came from the front door and Jason got up to answer it. He opens the door to see a thinner Jake then he remembered.

"Hey man! How goes it?" He says to Jake clapping him on the shoulder.

"Doin' alright." He says with a weak smile.

"Do you want to come in?" Jason asks kindly.

"Unfortunately we should hit the road before it gets too late. We got a six and half hour drive after all." He says with a grin.

Alison walks into the foyer and is shocked by the sight of Jake. He is considerable thinner and looks a bit weak. "Cowboy!" She says as she hugs him gently.

"Are you ready little lady?" He asks beaming at her.

"Sure…" She says grabbing her bag.

Jake grabs it from her hand as they walk to his truck; he opens the door for her and helps her in. He secures her bag in the back of the truck and slides into the drives side. Alison looks at him concern evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong little lady?" He asks as they pull out of her driveway.

"N-Nothing… it's just…" She says stuttering.

"I look different." He says with a chuckle. "It's the chemo… it's been a little rough." He says kindly.

"I'm sorry." She says sadly.

"No worries little lady, I'm just glad you could come with me to Virginia." He says with a bit of his old spark.

"I can't wait to meet your family." She says trying to hide her nervous as they drive onto the highway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely love hearing from you all. Please take a moment to let me know what you think!**

Chapter 18 - Monday, September 20, 2010- Virginia

Jake drove for the first hour of the trip and when they made a pit stop at a small gas station just inside Virginia Alison took over driving for awhile. "Alright little lady turn right onto this road and follow it back to the highway." He tells her as she pulls out.

As they are driving he finds a country station and Alison can't help but sing along to a few that she actually knows. After about an hour of the laughing and sing along the way, Alison begins to get a bit sleepy and starts to yawn.

"Pull over at the next rest stop darlin'." He says kindly.

"I'm okay…" She says with another yawn.

He giggles, "That yawnin' ain't helpin' your case!" He says with a smirk.

Warrenton, VA

As they drove into town it was just starting to get dark and Jake smiles over at the sleeping blonde. Jake pulls into one of his favorite diners and he gently shook Alison to wake her.

"Em?" Alison murmurs still half asleep.

Jake feels sad for a moment that Alison is asking for Emily but he shakes it off. "No little lady, it's just me."

"Oh… sorry cowboy…" She says looking sad.

"Are you hungry?" He asks gently with a small smile.

"Yes, please." She answers feeling a little bad.

"I reckoned," He says with a smile, "so I brought to one of my favorite places." He says as he gets out of the truck. He walks around and opens Alison's door and helps her slide out.

They make their way into the dinner and Jake holds the door open for her and tips his hat. As they enter a grandmotherly type woman greets them with a warm smile. "Jake! It so good to see you and who is this beautiful belle you brought with ya?" She says with a huge smile causing the skin around her bright hazel eyes to crinkle.

"This is my friend Alison." He says with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you darlin'!" She says hugging Alison warmly.

"You as well…" Alison says looking at her worn name badge, the ladies name was Pearl.

"I've known lil Jaky since he was knee high to a jack rabbit!" She says with a proud smile as she leads them to a booth. Alison couldn't help but giggle as Jake blushed a little bit as they sat at the table. "Would you like your usual dear?" She asks as she hands Alison a menu.

"Yes ma'am." He says politely.

"And how about you darlin'?" She says her eyes shining.

Alison looks at the menu and something caught her eyes. "Can I have the fried sampler please?" For some reason the fried pickles, okra, and mushrooms sounded really good.

"No problem dear, would you like some sweet tea as well?" She asks kindly.

"Sure, thank you." Alison says handing Pearl her menu.

"I'll have those right up dears." She says kindly.

Alison sits fidgeting a little and playing with a packet of sugar on the table as Jake smiles at her, "You okay little lady?"

"Y-Yeah." She says with a weak smile.

"Are you nervous?" He asks knowingly.

"A little…" She says not looking up from the sugar.

"You don't have to be, I'll be there with ya." He says with his goofy grin.

Pearl brings the food to the table and sets griddle cakes and grits in front of Jake with a side of butter and a cup of black coffee. She sets the large basket of fried goodies in front of a beaming Alison with a side of ranch and a glass of sweet tea. "There you are!" She says with a beaming smile. "Let me know if you need anything else!"

Alison looked at the cup of ranch, "What's with the dressing?" She asks slightly confused.

"It's f'r dippin'" He says with a grin.

She picks up one of the fried pickles and dips it and pops it in her mouth when she gasps with a smile. "That… is… so… good!" She said around the pickle she's chewing.

"Ranch is its own food group in our family! If ketchup, ranch, or sugar can't fix it then it can't be fixed!" He says with a boyish grin she hadn't seen in a while.

Alison giggles as she enjoys all the different fried treats with the ranch. There isn't much talking as they dig in except the sound of Alison enjoying the food. Alison eyes Jake's grits leery as he offers a spoon full, "Try it… you might actually like it!" He says laughing at the face she makes.

She takes a bite and makes the most awful face. "Ugh! It taste like wallpaper paste!" She says grimacing.

Jake busts up laughing as she sits making horrible faces as she downs the rest of her tea. Pearl walks up as Alison sets her drink down, "How is everything?" She asks looking between the two.

"Great!" Jake says still laughing a bit. "Little lady isn't a fan of the grits." He tells her.

Pearl smiles as she sets the check on the table. "They're an acquired taste dear." She tells her sweetly. "Anything else y'all need?"

"I think we're good!" Jake says pulling out some money and handing it to her.

"I'll be back with change." She says as she gets ready to walk away.

"No need!" He says with a wink and tips his hat at her.

"Thanks darlin', y'all have a wonderful evenin'!" She says with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." They both say as Jake helps Alison from the booth.

They drive for another five minutes or so and Jake pulls off the main road and onto a gravel road with fields on either side. As they get closer to the house Alison notices a few beautiful horses running in an open field, there are a few coups with chickens and a rooster, and there are a few pigs and goats. As Jakes pulls up the house appears to be small until they drive around the side to the huge four car garage. Jake parks off to one side as Alison takes it all in. He opens her door and helps her out before grabbing her bag from the back. As she gets out she notices a large barn a few feet from the long driveway and she hears a faint mooing. "Wow!" She says as she looks around.

Jake can't help but smile as he takes her hand and leads her in through the garage. "Do you like it little lady?"

"Yeah, it's amazing!" She says with a bright smile.

"Tomorrow I'll give ya the tour!" He says as he walks up the three steps to the house and opens the door for Alison.

They enter the large kitchen and are met by Jake's mother who is sitting at the kitchen island drinking a scotch. Jake gently pulls Alison over to introduce her to his mom. "Mom, this is Alison DiLaurentis." He says with a smile "and little lady this is my mom Blanche." His mother was very pretty with dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and petite build.

Alison shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Carter." She says with a smile.

She sneers a bit as she shakes her hand. "A yank Jake really?" She says rolling her eyes. Alison is taken aback by the comment but decides to bite her tongue.

"Ma…" Jake says getting upset. "We talked about this." He says looking at Alison apologetically. "Is the guest room made up?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Well your brother came up for the week so he is bedded down in there so she…" She says looking at Alison like a bug "can sleep downstairs in your room. It's not like you can get her pregnant again!" She says in a biting tone and then laughs trying to soften it as Jake looks at her pleadingly.

"Fine… we're going to go to bed. Night mama!" He says hugging her and she kisses his cheek.

"Night baby boy." She says shooting daggers at Alison.

Jake puts his arm comfortingly around Alison and leads her out of the kitchen and opens the door to the downstairs for her. The downstairs is huge and decorated in a cowboy type motif and there is a weight bench and a pool table along with a seating area around a TV. There is a full bathroom as well and a huge king sized bed on one wall.

"You can have the bed and I'll take my chair." He says looking towards a recliner.

"No Jake, I can't put you out like this." She says with a frown. "The bed is big enough for both of us."

He smiles at her kindness as he sets her bag on the bed, "I sleep better in my chair anyway little lady, so no worries."

"Thank you." She says as she digs through her bag for something to sleep in.

"And Ali…. I'm sorry about my mom…." He says looking sad.

Alison looks up at him, "It's not your fault, okay?" She says with an understanding smile.

"Okay… You can use the bathroom first." He says with a kind smile.

Alison grabs her clothes and toothbrush before entering the bathroom to get ready for bed. As she comes out of the bathroom the bed is all ready for her and Jake had made some space for her bag and clothes. When she sees Jake in his sleep pants and no shirt, she'd almost gasps at how thin he had become. She also noticed that there were patches of his hair missing and thinning. He looked away from her a little embarrassed and she walks up to him and put her hand on his cheek gently. "Jake, I'm so sorry this is happening to you." She says with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault little lady." He says wiping a tear away from her cheek. She hugs him gently and as she pulls back she stumbles a little. "Easy darlin'. I think you need to get some rest." He says leading her over to the bed and helping her in. He covered her gently and kissed her forehead softly. "Night little lady.

She smiles at him. "Night cowboy."

He grabs an extra blanket off the couch and sits in his chair before reclining back and covering up.

Tuesday, September 21

Alison woke up in a cold sweat and her stomach lurched, she got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. As she lost everything in her stomach tears flowed down her cheeks, she wished Emily were there with her. She missed the brunette terrible as she shook she felt like this was her punishment for hurting her. She felt her phone in her pocket and took it out and looked at the time. 6:30 am, Emily was probably getting up about now and getting ready for school. She decides to send her a quick message hoping that just hearing from her would make her feel better.

 _Hey Em! I was just thinking about you. I miss you._

 _~Ali_

She got up and brushed her teeth when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up with her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth.

 _Why are you up so early Ali? Are you okay?_

 _~Em_

Alison couldn't help but smile as she could practically hear the concern in Emily's voice.

 _I'm okay just a little morning sickness, that's all. =(_

 _~Ali_

She finished brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth when her phone buzzed again.

 _Are you okay baby? =.(_

Alison couldn't help the huge smile that covered her face as she read the message.

 _I am now! I wish you were here._

She missed her mermaid so much but she was so happy that she was actually answering her after the fight they had the previous day.

 _Me too! I wish you could be here for the swim meet tonight._

Alison completely forgot about the swim meet.

 _You will be great mermaid!_

 _I got get ready for school before I'm late. Miss you too Ali!_

 _~Em xoxo_

Alison felt so much better as she went back into Jake's room and sat on the bed. As she was lost in thought she didn't notice Jake was getting up and jumped when he gently touched her arm.

"Sorry little lady. Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"I'm alright." She says with a bright smile.

He smiles at her sudden bright mood. "What's got you in such a good mood?" He asks pretty sure he already knew, he was sure it was because of a certain brunette swimmer.

Alison felt bad bringing up Emily around Jake especially when he looked so fragile from the chemo. "N-Nothing…"

"Could it be a certain brunette who happens to be a swimmer as well?" He asks in a teasing tone.

She blushes and Jake smiles even bigger cause he has never seen her so flustered. "Possibly." She says.

"So when did this happen?" He asks her with a knowing look.

"The day before you picked me up, we kissed." She said lighting up.

"I'm glad you have each other." He says sincerely.

"Thanks Jake." She says standing up and hugging him tightly.

"Are you ready for some grub?" He says pulling back from the hug.

"Yes please." She says starving.

After getting dressed in a pair a jeans and one of her t-shirts she grabs Emily's Sharks hoodie and follows Jake upstairs.

As the door opens Alison is greeted with the most wonderful smell of food. She and Jake walk into the kitchen and are greeted by an older version of Jake. "Why hello there darling, aren't you a pretty little thing." He says with sparkling green eyes just like Jake's. Alison couldn't help but smile and giggle at his charm. "I'm so sorry where are my manners, I am Robert." He says with a warm smile.

"Alison." She says extending her hand to him.

He grabs it and pulls her in for a hug, "Come now, we are practically family." He says kindly. "Sit your pretty self down and I will get you some chow."

Jake grabs himself a cup of coffee and brings Alison some orange juice with calcium. "For the baby." He says in a whisper as he smiles at her.

Robert brings Alison a big plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, some fried potatoes, and a biscuit. "There you are beautiful." He says with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." She says beaming at his sweetness.

"So what are y'all up to today?" He asks sliding Jake a plate.

"I was going to show her around the farm and then maybe watch some TV." He says sipping his black coffee.

"Well tomorrow I'd like us all to go out for breakfast, that's if it's okay with you, beautiful." He says sweetly.

"I'd love too." She says with a smile.

"Who is all?" Jake asks apprehensively.

"Well your mom and I thought maybe Ruby Sue and Jordan might come along as well." He says noticing Jake's unhappy look at the mention of his mom. "I take it she meet mom…" He says almost apologetically.

"Yep… she called her a yank…" He said in disgust.

"I am so sorry she was raised as a Neo-Confederate. Just so you know I do not feel that way and neither do any of my children." He said with a proud smile at Jake.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as well.

"Well I best be going, the bad guys ain't gonna catch themselves." He says with a smile.

"Dad is a sheriff." Jake says with a wink at Alison.

"You two have fun." He says as he grabs his jacket and gun from the hooks by the front door.

"I'll see y'all for supper; your mom should be back after she finishes her last surgery this afternoon." He says as he heads out the door

After he walked out Alison looks at him with a curious look, "And what does your mother do?"

"She's a heart surgeon." He says like it's no big deal. "Now let's get to the tour!" He says with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Let me know what you think, please review! I love to hear from you all, your thoughts, ideas, or just whatever!**

Chapter 19 -Tuesday, September 21 – Rosewood, PA – Rosewood High

Emily walks into the quad with a bagel and coffee because Aria had sent a SOS for everyone to meet for breakfast in the quad. She sees Aria sitting at one of the tables sipping a cappuccino and makes her way over. As she sits Hanna and Spencer come in through the door having a lively debate whether it is sitting geese or ducks.

"Whatever Spence, they both quack!" Hanna says as she sits down next to Emily.

"Geese honk, Han!" She says sitting across from her.

"So what's up with the SOS?" Emily asks picking at her bagel.

"Well Mike just informed me that he and Mona are a couple." Aria says looking at Emily.

"I told you! She is at the least working for A!" Emily says in frustration as a few people stop and look at her.

"Easy Em." Spencer says looking around before continuing. "It doesn't…"

"Come on Spence, she is trying to get closer to us through Mike…" Emily says getting upset that they still don't believe her.

"Maybe this will be a good thing, I can keep an eye on her this way and Mike really seems to like her." Aria says trying to break the tension.

"Give her a chance Em." Hanna says trying to get the brunette to calm down. "She's been a good friend, especially after my parents' divorce and everything."

"Fine… I'll try." Emily says as the first bell rings and they all get up from the table.

"See you all at lunch?" Spencer says looking between the other three. They all agree and head to their morning classes.

Warrenton, VA – The Farm

After showing Alison around the farm Jake decides to take her over to the horse stables. As they walk through the doors into see the horses, Jake smiles, "Do you ride?" He says with his boyish smile.

"I use to with my mom… when I was younger." She says looking sad.

"Why did you stop little lady?" He asks gently.

"Well, my mom wanted me to be the best at everything I did and I just wanted to have fun so…" She says drifting off.

"Are you up for some ridin?" He says grabbing a saddle trying not to lose his temper over her mom's stupidity.

"I'd love to!" She says lighting up.

As he is getting the horses ready to ride Alison snaps a few pictures with her phone. One of the horses grabs his hat with its teeth and Alison snaps a few shots as she giggles. "He is ornery as all get out!" He says grabbing his hat as he laughs along with Alison. She sends a few of the photos to Emily.

He helps Alison up onto a beautiful raven colored horse, "Her name is Black Magic, she is one of our sweetest girls." He says smiling.

He mounts up on a tan and white painted named Onix as they rode a trail around the property talking and laughing as they go.

Rosewood High – Lunchroom

Emily, Aria, and Spencer sit eating their salads waiting for Hanna to show up as they talk a little bit about Alison. "So have you heard from Ali since she left?" Aria asks in concern.

"She sent me a message early this morning, the morning sickness is brutal." Emily tells them with sadness evident on her face.

"Are you guys okay now?" Spencer asks worried after seeing how upset Emily had been the day before.

"I still worry with her up there with his family and everything. I mean… what if she changes her mind and decides she does w-want to be with him…" She says fighting back tears.

"Em, anyone can see that Alison loves you!" Spencer says with such conviction that it stuns Emily a little.

"She trusts you more than anyone else in her life." Aria says smiling, "Plus you two are so perfect for each other."

Emily smiles and opens her mouth to say something and stares in shock as Hanna comes into the lunchroom arm and arm with Mona. Aria and Spencer look over where Emily's eyes are glued and exchange a knowing look.

"Look who I found on my way in!" Hanna says with a smile as she and Mona sit across from Emily and Spencer with Aria next to Mona.

"Hey Mona! " Aria says with a warm smile.

"Hi Aria." She says hugging her.

"Hi Mona." Spencer says with an uneasy smile.

"Hey, Spence." She says with a bright smile, she already sort of new Spencer from debate club.

"I thought Mona might want to hang out with us for luch!" Hanna says like it's the best idea ever.

Everyone smiles and nods as Emily rolls her eyes, "Great…" She mumbles and Spencer elbows her in the ribs. "I mean… that would be great!" She says plastering on a fake smile.

Her phone buzzes giving her a chance to ignore everyone and she opens the message, which is a few pictures from Ali. One is of a beautiful black horse that says "my ride for the day!", and the other is a fragile looking Jake with his hat off and a horse holding it. She notices that his hair is starting to fall out in places and makes her feel sad that she is being so jealous. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the conversation and someone asking her a question. She finally snapped out of it when Spencer lightly touches her arm. "Em… Is everything alright?" She asks worriedly.

Emily nods as she blinks a few times, "Y-Yeah… Ali sent me some pictures from the farm." She says handing Spencer her phone.

Spencer tries not to gasp at the sight of Jake looking so worn down. "It looks like they are having a good time." She says with a weak smile as she passes the phone to Hanna.

Hanna gasps a little as she shows the pictures to Aria and Mona. Aria looks a little worried as she sees the effects of the chemo on Jake.

Mona not realizing the difference smiles, "Is that Alison's new boy toy? He's kinda cute!" She says with a smile until she sees the way everyone's face falls.

Emily snatches her phone and storms out of the lunchroom as they all sit in silence. Mona looks around, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"It's not your fault Mona, Alison is just a touchy subject for Emily." Spencer says as she stands to follow the brunette.

Spencer looks around for Emily but doesn't see her anywhere. Then it comes to her, the pool.

As she enters the natatorium, to find Emily sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water.

"Hey." She says as she sits down next to her.

"H-Hey…" Emily says her voice trembling a little as she wipes at her eyes.

"She didn't mean anything by it." Spencer says kindly.

"I-I know… it just hurts…" She says taking a shuddering breath. "I feel like a t-terrible person… I want to hate him… but he looks so sick…." She says looking at Spencer pleadingly.

"Em, none of this is your fault. This is not an easy situation to be in. But, I know that she loves you and wants to be with you and Jake knows that too. He is a good guy and he would never push Alison to do anything." Spencer tells her in a soothing tone.

Emily turns toward her and grabs Spencer in tight hug as she starts to crumble under all the pressure. She sobs as Spencer holds her, "It's alright Em, you don't always have to be so strong."

Emily collects herself and sits back from Spencer. "Yes, I do… for her." She says with a weak smile. Spencer nods her head in understanding as the bell for the end of lunch sounds. "Go ahead; I think I'm going to hang out her for a bit longer." She tells Spencer with small smile.

Spencer smiles and heads out the doors and Emily opens a text message to send to Alison.

 _Glad you are having fun! =D_

 _~Em_

She sits and lightly kicks her feet in the water when she hears her phone buzz and she smiles as she opens her messages. Her heart drops.

 _When the cats away…_

 _~Kisses A_

Warrenton, VA – Jake's House

After being out for most of the morning Jake was starting to wear out a little, so Alison talked him into lounging on the couch and watching some TV. She let him pick something hoping to make him feel better. Sadly he had chosen some horribly boring Civil War documentary and she was bored to tears. Thankful her phone buzzes from her pocket and she pulls it out and opens the message.

 _Glad you are having fun! =D_

 _~Em_

Her face light up at the message and she was about to send a message back when her phone buzz again.

 _…_ _The mice will play!_

 _~A_

Alison's blood ran cold at the connotation of the message; did that mean A had followed her to Virginia? If so does that mean that A had other's doing their dirty work?

 _Em, is everything okay there?_

She sends the message and nervously awaits Emily's answer. Jake notices her edginess, "Are you okay little lady?" He asks in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You need to just rest, okay?" She smiles weakly at him.

"Alright." He says feeling the tiredness overwhelm him, he decides to let it go for now.

Alison's phone buzzes and she feels a wave of relief that it is Emily.

 _Everything is fine. Stop worrying and enjoy some time away._

Alison smiles at how sweet Emily can be and sends her another message.

 _It's hard to enjoy much when you aren't here with me. Please be safe mermaid._

 _~Ali xoxo_

Alison decides to lie down and take a nap as she starts to feel tired from all the walking and riding they had done earlier in the day.

Rosewood – Swim meet

After all of the girls received the A text, they decided to keep a closer eye on Mona just in case. The swim meet was winding down and the relay was about to start, which was Emily's race as she was the anchor. She was getting in the zone with her ear buds in trying to block everything else out.

They had agreed to have Hanna invite Mona along as they were already friends and it wouldn't seem so awkward. She was sitting between Hanna and Aria with Spencer behind them as they watched the beginning of the relay. Emily was about to take the block when Mona's phone started ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the screen dread crossing her face for a brief moment. "I gotta take this." She whispers to Hanna as she gets up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks in what she hopes is a supportive friend manner.

"No thanks babe, I got it." Mona says painting on a bright smile.

As Mona speed walks out the doors Spencer gets up to follow. "I got this." She tells Hanna and Aria.

Spencer slips out the doors and sees Mona retreating down one of the secluded hallways. She follows trying to stay out of sight as Mona enters one of the classrooms and starts pacing as Spencer hides in the alcove entrance of the door. She sets her phone down on one of the desks and pushes a few buttons and a mechanical sounding voice comes through the phone. "We aren't finished!"

"I did everything you asked me to, but this is going too far." Mona says in a panicked tone. "Please, leave them alone." She says pleadingly.

"Never, Mona. You know your place." The strange voice says.

"Please, stop this." Mona says in a broken voice.

"Stop? Bitch, I've just started. Do as I say, or you're dead, got it?" The line goes dead as Mona sobs in despair.

Spencer sneaks out of the door and heads back to meet the others.

When she comes down the hall there is a huge celebration and everyone is yelling "Sharks!" Emily is talking to one of her team mates, Shana or something. As she walks by, Emily looks up and sees her and excuses herself to follow Spencer. They make their way through the crowd and find the Aria and Hanna. "We need to talk." She tells them. "Let's meet at my house and I think we all should stay there, at least for the time being." They all nodded in agreement and make their ways out to the parking lot.

Hastings House – Spencer's room

Spencer was pacing back and forth as Emily and Hanna lay on her bed and Aria curls up in her red chair.

"I'm pretty sure Mona is working for A." Spencer says as she paces.

"Spence, are you sure?" Hanna asks feeling betrayed.

"Yeah but not willingly, I think it is only because A is forcing her too." Spencer says still pacing as she thinks.

"Who do you think is threatening her to do their dirty work?" Aria asks looking at Spencer.

"I'm not sure but maybe we can talk Mona into helping us." She says making another circle as she quickens her pace.

"Spencer! Pick another pattern you starting to make me sick!" Hanna says breaking Spencer out of her thoughts.

"Sorry…" She says as she sits on the bed with Hanna and Emily. "At least Alison is safe in Virginia."

Jake's Room

After watching what felt like days and days of Civil War documents and reenactments Alison and Jake decided to call it a day and go to bed. His mom had been called in for an emergency and his dad had a case he was helping out on in another county so it was just them.

Alison had woken up in a cold sweat again about two hours after they had gone to sleep. After feeling like she had turned completely inside out she weakly brushed her teeth and about fell on her face when two strong arms picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"Th-Thanks… Ja-Jake…" She says as her teeth chatter and she shakes.

Jake crawls into the bed next to her and pulls her into his chest. "I'm just tryin' to help you get warm little lady."

Alison nods and pulls him tighter as she violently shakes and it's causing her muscles to tense and hurt. He wraps his arms around her tightly and she starts to slowly stop shaking so much. Tears start to roll down her cheeks as he eases back to look at her. "What's wrong darlin'?"

Alison takes a deep breath and tells Jake everything that has been happening with A and the message she had received today. He listens intently as she explains everything and when she finishes he looks her in the eye, "We will catch the bastard!" He tells her with conviction.

"Promise?" Alison says weakly.

"Promise, now get some sleep." He says kissing her forehead gently as he gets ready to get up.

She grabs his arm, "Jake… please stay." She asks as her eyes become heavy.

He nods and gently holds her as she falls back asleep clinging to him for warmth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, I love hearing from you all. Please take a moment to leave a review, feedback, and/or any thoughts!**

Chapter 20 – Wednesday September 22, 2010 - Warrenton, VA

Alison had decided to wear a simple blue sundress and she grabbed Emily's Sharks hoodie before they left to meet Jake's family for brunch. They meet at a cute restaurant that was a remodeled train station and the food smelled wonderful.

When they made it the table Jake's dad stood up and pulled Alison into a warm hug, "Mornin' gorgeous! How are ya feelin'?"

"Better, thank you." She tells him with a big smile.

Jake pulls a chair out for her and she sits across from his father with Jake on one side and his sister on the other. She smiles at Alison and gives her a side hug from her seat. "Why aren't you just as beautiful as Jake said?" She says with a sweet smile. "I'm Ruby Sue, Jake's baby sister!" She says kindly. She was about thirteen or so with long dirty blonde hair and the same piercing green eyes as Jake. She had won over two dozen beauty pageants from what Jake had told her and was a quite talented singer and dancer.

Alison smiles at her, "Nice to meet you, you aren't bad yourself!" She says with a giggle, she could definitely see them being friends.

Jake's mom looks over at Alison like a bug and Alison smiles at her nervously, "Good morning Mrs. Carter."

"Alison." She says in a snipped tone.

Jake's brother makes his way to the table breaking the tension a little. Blanche stands and gives him a huge hug. As he pulls back the pin on her shirt catches his eye. "Ma, do you have to wear that? We have a guest." He says eyeing the Confederate flag on her suit jacket.

"I hate that your father let you all become such Yankee sympathizers!" She says pointedly as she pulls back.

"I love you too ma!" Jordan says taking a seat next to his father and smiling at Alison. "I'm Jordan, aren't you a beautiful southern belle." He says extending his hand to Alison, who takes it and he gently kisses the back of her hand. She giggles and blushes a little. He looks a lot like Jake but his hair is darker and he has the same blue eyes as his mother. He is 21 and a professional bull rider but he has taken a break from it to spend time with Jake while he goes through chemo.

Alison smiles at him, "Jake has told me a lot about you."

"Believe it all!" He says with a booming laugh.

Their waitress comes over and everyone puts in their order. As she walks away Robert smiles and looks over at Alison. "So when do find out if we are having a southern gentleman or a southern belle?" He asks with a bright smile.

She returns the smile. "Next month."

"And when are two going to get hitched?" Blanche asks drinking her second Mimosa.

"Darlin' I think you've had enough." Robert says trying to grab her drink.

"What? We married when I found out I was knocked up with Jordan!" She says loudly causing Alison to become extremely uncomfortable.

"Welcome to our dysfunctional family!" Ruby Sue says with a mischievous smile and wink at Alison.

"Ma! We talked about this!" Jake hisses in frustration.

Blanche looks Alison up and down. "I didn't know you swam." She says noticing the hoodie.

"I don't…" She says not looking at her.

"Then whose jacket is it?" She asks with an accusing tone.

"It's one of my good friends…" She says in a snipped tone fighting of her inner bitch.

The waitress reappears with their food and they all sit and eat in an awkward silence. After a bit Jordan smiles, "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you and Alison come with Ruby Sue and me to the Rifle Museum?" He asks looking between Jake and Alison.

Jake looks at Alison concerned, "Are you up too it little lady?"

Alison smiles, "I am if you are!"

Jake thinks for a minute before he grins, "We're in!"

As they finish up and prepare to leave Robert pulls Alison and Jake aside. "I just want ya'll to know that whatever you two decide to do, I support you both! If you two are happy together or with someone else…" He says looking at Alison with a knowing smile. "That is between the two of you." He says pulling them both in for a hug.

Alison feels a tear slip down her cheek as she hugs him back tightly. "Thank you,"

Front Royal, VA – The Warren Riffles Museum

As Jake and Jordan run around like two giant children in a candy store, Alison is bored out of her mind. Jake talks her in to taking a few pictures with him in front of some of the old union and confederate uniforms; she sends them to Emily with a quick message before Ruby Sue grabs her arm. "How about, you and I go to that darlin' little boutique down the street?" She says with a charming smile.

"Yes please." Alison says in relief. As they walk by the boys she yells to Jake, "We are going to go do some shopping!"

Jake barely even flinches as he and Jordan are wrapped up in some of the riffles they have out. "Okay little lady… sounds good!"

Rosewood High, PA

The girls meet at lunch and try to formulate a plan to get Mona to work with them. "So I thought we could have a sleepover and invite Mona to come?" Aria says with her usual chipper smile.

"I think that you should be the one to ask Han." Spencer tells her, "Since you two are already friends."

"Sounds good and how about we stay at your place Em? Since your parents are in Texas." Hanna says getting excited. "I'll bring some drinks too!"

Emily was only half paying attention, "Yeah sure…whatever." Her phone vibrates and she takes it from her jacket pocket. She opens it to a picture of Ali and Jake at some museum and Jake was putting bunny ears on Ali, she also noticed that Ali had her jacket.

 _Hey Em! I hope you are well. I miss you so much._

 _~Ali xoxo_

She smiles as she looks at the picture again, _I wondered where that went?_

"Earth to Em!" Hanna says laughing as she calls her name again.

"Huh? Yeah, what was that?" She says shaking her head to clear it.

"So does Friday night work?" Spencer asks again.

"Yeah that should be fine, Alison will be back too." Emily says smiling.

Front Royal, VA

Jake and Jordan bought a few souvenirs when Jake's phone beeps with a message.

 _Is it wise to let your future baby's mom wander off alone?_

 _~A_

Dread fills the pit of Jake's stomach, "Where'd the girls go?" He says in a panic.

"I thought they said somethin' about a shop they wanted to go to." Jordan says in concern. "What's goin' on?"

"I'll explain later… now I just need to find Alison!" He says heading out the door.

Alison and Ruby Sue had each found a dress and some shoes they both wanted and checked out, They decided to sit on a bench in front of the stores.

"So…" Ruby Sue says with an inquisitive smile, "Is the jacket belong to your boyfriend?"

Alison blushes a little, "No, n-not my boyfriend…"

"Oh…" She says puzzled. "Oh!" She says with a knowing smile. "What's her name and what is she like?" She asks with a kind smile.

"Her name is Emily… she is the most prefect goddess, her smile can light up a room." Alison says with a huge smile. "I don't deserve her but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You love her!" She says smiling.

Alison is about to say something when she notices a panicked Jake and Jordan running toward them. There is a screeching of tires and several loud pops as Alison and Ruby Sue hit the ground covering their heads as glass rains down on them.

Jake runs over to her while Jordan checks Ruby Sue. "Little lady, are you alright?"

"I-I think so… is Ruby Sue okay?" She says standing up as Jake looks her over.

"Yeah… just a little shook up that's all!" She says as Jordan helps her up.

"We need to get out here." Jake says as Jordan nods and runs for the truck.

On the way back to the farm Alison and Jake explain everything about A and all the things that had happened over the past several months. As they pull onto the gravel road Jake and Jordan had come to a decision, they are going to teach Alison how to shoot with a compound bow.

"So we will start working on your shooting this afternoon." Jordan says as he pulls into the driveway.

"I use to do a little archery before I broke my arm, I wasn't too bad either." Alison says as she follows Jordan and Jake into the garage.

They grab the equipment and went out into the field and Jordan sets up some targets for her to shoot.

Jake offers to help show her how to get ready to shoot. "First you need to attach the release to your dominant arm, like this." He says as he helps her strap the Velcro around her right wrist. "This is what allows you to shoot your arrow. Next you will nook your arrow," he shows her how to attach the arrow to the string, "Now use your left hand to hold the grip on the front of the bow, now pull the release back with the string using the muscles in your back. Next as you pull back you'll find a natural anchor point near your face that you will use. Now use your sight and aim for the center of the target then release!" He says as Alison lets the arrow fly and hits close to the center.

"Damn girl, you're a natural!" Jordan says with a giant smile.

Over the next few hours they shoot till Alison is comfortable and when Jake's dad comes home he sits down with Alison and Jake. He asks them about the incident earlier in the day, Jake looks at Alison asking permission to tell his dad about A and she nods her head. They both lay everything out for him and he listens intently as they finish. He sits there for awhile and then a look of determination covers his features. "I'm going to Rosewood with you tomorrow!" He says with no room for argument.

Thursday September 23, 2010 – Rosewood High

On her way to lunch Emily feels her phone buzz and pulls it out.

 _If you want to see her again meet me at "Your spot" alone! Or else I'll bury her."_

 _~A_

She drops everything and runs out to her car as panic fills her; she pulls out of the parking lot and drives as fast as she can. When her phone rings and she hits the speaker phone.

"Em, where are you?" Hanna asks in concern.

"I'm on my way to the kissing rock! A must of grabbed Alison when she got back into town." Emily says her voice shaking as she speaks.

"I'll get the girls and we'll…."

Emily cuts her off, "No I have to go alone or A is going to kill Alison!" She says in a pleading tone.

"Em! Promise you will be careful!" Hanna says in desperation.

"I will, I'll call you after." She says as she hangs up and pulls into the park.

She gets out of the car and heads into the woods to follow the familiar path to the kissing rock. She looks around for any sign of Alison before she sits on the rock and pulls out her phone and sends Alison a text.

 _Where are you?_

 _~Em_

Rosewood Police Station

When they pull into town, Robert decides to stop at the precinct to check to see what head way they have made on Alison's case. Jake and Alison sit in the truck when her phone buzzes and she pulls it out.

 _Where are you?_

 _~Em_

She shoots Emily a quick text.

 _We just got back. Jake's dad came with us and he wanted to stop at the police station._

 _~Ali xoxo_

Her phone buzzes again.

 _A sent me a message saying to meet them at our spot or they would bury you!_

 _~Em_

Alison turns pale and Jake turns to look at her. "Little lady, are you alright?"

"Em… A has Em…" She says in shock.

"Let's go get her then!" He says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Take a left at the stop sign and then the park will be on the right!" Alison says as Jake drives.

He drives as fast as he can and pulls into the parking lot next to Emily's car. Jake grabs the bow from the back and hands it to Alison as he grabs the shotgun. They follow the path into the woods and hear Emily's cry for help as Jake and Alison run toward the sounds of scuffling. Jake is the first to make it to the clearing and is met by a figure wearing a mask and a black hood. The person pulls a gun and points it at him and a strange voice says. "Not one more step!"

Alison sneaks her way through the woods and sees Jake still holding the shotgun but has his other hand up. She makes her way toward the kissing rock and sees Emily struggling as another hooded figure has a thick chain wrapped around her neck choking her. Alison draws back the bow and takes a deep breath as she aims for the face of the hooded figure and the arrow hits it mark with a sickening thud. The figure hits the ground lifelessly as Alison runs toward Emily and pulls the chain from around her neck. Emily throws herself into Alison's arms as she sobs rake her body.

During all the commotion the other hooded person took off before Jake had a chance to grab them. He makes his way over to Alison and Emily and stops in his tracks as Alison holds Emily and rubs her back tenderly. She looks up at Jake and waves him over.

As Emily starts to calm down Alison eases back and looks down at the body. Jake rolls the body over and pulls the mask back. Emily gasps, "Shana?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**I love hearing from all of you so please leave me a quick review, feedback, and/or any thoughts! Thanks to all of those you have left reviews.**

Chapter 21 – Thursday September 23, 2010 – The woods

"Shana?!" Emily gasps as Alison hides her face in the brunette's neck and breaks down in sobs.

Jake looks over at the broken blonde, "Em…" He says getting her attention, "why don't you take little lady home." He says with a weak smile.

Emily nods at him as she gently eases back. "Ali?" She says to the fragile looking blonde. "How about I take you home?"

Alison nods as she takes a shuddering breath as Emily helps her up and the brunette wrap's her arm around Alison's waist. They walk back to Emily's car and she opens the door for Alison and helps her in before sliding in to the driver's seat. Alison fidgets nervously in the seat, "C-Can we go to your house… please?" She asks beseechingly.

"Whatever you need." Emily tells her grabbing her hand.

The Field's House

Emily locks the front door and as she turns around, Alison grabs the collar of her shirt and kisses her roughly a meeting of tongue and teeth. She pushes Emily against the door with a grunt as she wraps her arms around Emily's neck as she kisses her jaw line. Emily moans as Alison nips and sucks at her skin and it ignites a fire in Alison. "Take me to bed." She says in a needy purr.

Emily's brown eyes are almost black with want as she looks in Alison's stormy blues. She pulls Alison upstairs and into her room where she closes the door and pushes Alison up against it. She slides her hoodie off Alison as she kisses her way up Alison's neck and drops it to the floor. Alison moans, "Em…" As the brunette runs her tongue up the side of Ali's exquisite neck and she gently bites the lobe of her ear.

Alison unbuttons Emily shirt and slide the material down her arms and tosses to the floor. Emily grabs her hands and pins them to the door with one hand as she pushes the blonde's shirt up her body and wraps the material around her hands. "Leave them there…" She whispers into the Ali's ear as she ghost her finger's over her slightly swollen stomach.

Emily drops to her knees and kisses her stomach in awe, "You are such a beautiful goddess." She says reverently as she runs her fingers over her smooth ivory skin.

The brunette unbuttons Alison's jeans and eases down the zipper as she slips the fabric down her legs. Alison lifts one leg out and then the other leaving her in a matching ocean blue bra and panties that are almost the same color as her eyes. Alison can't stand it anymore and brings her hands down dropping the shirt to the ground. She gently grabs Emily's chin pulling her face up to meet her eyes. "You are over dressed." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

Emily stands back up and Alison makes quick work of removing her pants leaving Emily in black lacy bra and panties. Emily lifted Alison up and she wrapped her legs around the strong brunette's waist. Emily carries her over to her bed and tenderly lays the blonde down as she hovers above her. Emily holds herself up with her elbows as she gently kisses her lips. As she breaks the chaste kiss she waits for Alison's blues to meet her patient browns. "Are you sure?" She asks not wanting to push the petite blonde.

Alison gently runs her hand across Emily's neck, where an anger bruise was starting to form from the thick chain. "I almost lost you… I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Emily nods and brings her lips to Alison gently at first; she runs her tongue along the seam of Alison's lips seeking permission. She is greeted by Alison's eager tongue fighting for dominance; Emily lets Alison take the lead as she tenderly explores the brunette's mouth. Their tongues find a rhythm as Emily snakes her hand behind Alison's back and she expertly unclasps the blonde's bra. As she breaks the kiss they both are panting and Emily discards her bra onto the floor with the other clothing. Emily worships Alison magnificent breasts with her fingers tracing around the edge of each of her breast. She carefully avoided her nipples as she ran her fingers over the soft mounds of flesh. She gently brings her mouth down onto her nipple and gentle sucks at the pebbled flesh. Emily uses her fingers to gently pinch and pull at the neglected nipple as Alison shudders underneath her and moan escapes her lips. "Em…. Please!" She says imploringly.

Emily can't help but giggle. "What do want baby?" She asks in a slight teasing tone.

"You…please." She says in a whisper as Emily continues to gently roll her nipple.

Emily relents and sits up a bit to hook her fingers in the waistband of Alison panties and works the silky fabric down her legs. She straddles Alison hips as she kisses her softly before looking at her for confirmation that she is alright. Alison kisses her passionately and tangles her fingers in her dark tresses. Emily deepens the kiss as she makes her way down Alison's curves lightly with her nails. She makes her way to Alison center and runs her finger through her soft folds and Alison arches up at the touch. As Emily runs her finger around Alison most sensitive areas Alison begs, "Please don't tease…."

Emily gently pushes one finger into Alison's depths as the blonde whimpers and her hips start to move in rhythm with her. She slips another finger into Alison who moans as the brunette quickens her pace. Emily brings her mouth back down to one of her nipples and circles it with her tongue. She can feel Alison walls tighten as she keeps up the steady pace and she curls her fingers causing Alison to scream her name as the powerful orgasm rushes over her. Emily slows her pace as Alison starts to come back down. Emily looks into Alison's eyes which have darkened considerably as Alison knots her fingers in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss and flips Emily onto her back. She eases her fingers out and Alison whimpers at the loss of contact. "D-Did I hurt you?" Emily asks wide eyed.

"No, it was amazing…" Alison says seductively in her ear. "I didn't want it to end." She says with a smile.

"It doesn't have too." Emily says sultry.

"No it doesn't…" She says straddling the brunette's hips.

Alison leans down and kisses between Emily's breasts as she gently massages her breast causing Emily to moan and fidget. She gently sucks Emily's nipple into mouth and rolls it between her teeth as her hand flicks and tugs at the other pebbled nipple. After worshipping both breast till Emily was whimpering with need Alison works the black lacy panties down Emily's toned legs. She flings then somewhere across the room as she takes in the beautiful sight of the naked brunette below her. She can't help but run her fingers over the sexy muscles on her stomach that flex and tremble at her touch. All the sudden she is hit with a big wave of nerves and Emily notices that she has stopped touching her and is sitting there looking dazed.

"Ali…. What's wrong?" Emily asks in concern, afraid Alison has changed her mind about everything.

Alison shakes it off and sees the fear in Emily's eyes. "It's… it's nothing really. I-I just don't want to disappoint you… that's all. I've never been with a woman before and-"

She is cut if by Emily tenderly kissing her. She breaks the kiss but keeps her forehead on Ali's as she speaks, "You don't have to do anything you are not ready to." She says with a warm smile.

Alison returns the smile and her dimple shows on her left cheek and Emily gently touches it. "But I want to…" She says in a hungry tone as she pushes Emily back onto the bed and fuses her lips to Emily's, their tongues clashing and needy.

"You might just have to help me around the curves…" She says as she runs her hands over Emily's hips.

The blonde runs her nails across Emily's sexy tanned abs causing her to whimper and quiver below her. She kisses her neck and sucks at the skin leaving a mark that she soothes with her tongue. Alison is enjoying teasing the squirming brunette as she straddles her and nibbles at her ear. "Ali…" Emily moans want in her voice.

"Yes baby?" Alison asks sitting up a little to look into Emily's eyes that are black with desire.

"Please…" She whimpers.

"Please, what?" Alison asks playfully.

"Pl-Please stop teasing…" Emily pleads.

She can't help but smile as she works her hand down to Emily's warm core and softly explores her velvety folds. Emily moans as the blonde circles her sensitive nub and she revels in the feel of the brunette under her fingers. She gentle slips a finger inside of Emily and slowly thrust it as she enjoys the little sounds she elicits from Emily's perfect lips.

"More…" Emily says as she tangles her fingers in Alison's hair.

Alison slides another finger into the brunette as she picks up her pace and Emily's hips buck into her touch. "Is this okay?" She asks wanting to make Emily feel as good as she had made her feel.

Her hand still tangled in the blonde's tresses she pulls Alison down for a passionate kiss only breaking it to moan her name. As she gets a good rhythm she feels Emily's walls start to tighten around her fingers. She curls her fingers a bit like Emily had and the orgasm slams into Emily as she meshes their lips together moaning into Alison's mouth as she slows her pace a little. As Emily breathing starts to slow Alison tenderly removes her fingers and Emily pulls her down on top of her. She wraps her arms around Alison and their eyes meet. Alison swallows a bit nervously, "H-How was it?" She says blushing a little.

Emily beams at her and kisses her lips softly, "It was amazing Ali!"

"You are just saying that…" Alison says looking away.

Emily tenderly lifts her chin, "No, I'm not... I-I love you Alison."

The blonde looks at her stunned for a moment, "I love you too, Em!" She says as she kisses her sweetly.

They fall asleep wrapped up together, Emily's strong arms holding Alison against her tightly.

Friday September 24, 2010 – Emily's bedroom

Emily was awoken to a high pitched beeping and she rolls toward the sound but is met with someone wrapping their arms around her waist. She opens her eyes to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking at her. "Hi!" Alison says in a husky sleep filled voice.

"Hey." Emily says a little nervously. "A-Are you okay?" She asks worried that Alison regrets last night.

"I'm more than okay." She says as she captures Emily's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I was afraid that…" She trials of as Alison caresses her cheek.

"What Em?" She asks as Emily leans into her touch.

"That you would th-think last night was a mistake." Emily says with tears pricking at her eyes.

"Never," she says as she smiles, "I was wondering if you would be my… girlfriend?" She asks now feeling a little unsure of herself. "I know that it's complicated with," she says looking at her stomach, "and everything so if you don-"

Emily cuts her off by tenderly kissing her and cupping her face, as she breaks the kiss she keeps her forehead on the blondes. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" She says with a smile. "Now we need to get up so we can make your doctor's appointment." Emily says as she saunters out of bed.

"If you keep teasing me like that we may never leave your room." Alison says with a huge grin.

After taking quick showers the two dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast before Emily drives them to the OBGYN.

"Are you sure you don't want Jake to come along?" Emily asks as they drive.

Alison takes her hand, "He and Robert are working with the Rosewood PD and he is calling in a few friends from Virginia to help with the investigation."

Emily squeezes her hand as they pull into the parking lot, there is a whole row of spots along the front with expecting mother's signs and Emily pulls into one. "Are you ready?" She asks the fidgeting blonde.

"Y-Yes.., I think so." She says with a weak smile.

Emily hops out and runs around to the passenger side and opens Alison's door. She grabs her hand and helps her out of the car. As they walk to the door she puts her arm around Alison's waist and Alison calms slightly. Emily pulls the door open for her and a sweet woman around their mom's age smiles kindly at them.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" She asks as she gathers some papers.

"Y-Yes, Alison DiLaurentis to see Dr. Elizabeth Ashton." She says her nerves getting the better of her.

"Alright dear, I just need you to fill out a few forms and it shouldn't be too terribly long." She says handing her a clipboard and a pen.

"Thanks." Alison says taking the forms.

Emily guides her over to a small couch in the corner for them to sit. As she looks around there are a few other pregnant women in various stages of their pregnancy. A nurse calls one of their names and a woman struggles a bit to stand as she appears to be due any day. Alison makes quick work of the forms and Emily takes them back to the receptionist as Alison nervously wrings her fingers. Emily sits down beside her and Alison clings to her side, trembling a bit.

"Alison?" A young red head nurse calls kindly.

"That's us." Alison says as she pulls Emily with her.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca I am Dr. Ashton's nurse." She greets warmly as they walk back through a long hallway. "I just need to weigh you and take some vitals before we go back to the room." She says stopping in a little alcove with some equipment. She weighs her, takes her blood pressure, and temp, before heading to a room a little ways down the hall. She hands Alison a soft gown, "I need you to take everything off and put this on please." She says as she makes her way out the door. "Dr. Ashton shouldn't be too long; she has one patient before you."

"Thank you." Alison says with a small smile as the nurse nods and closes the door.

Alison tries to slip her shirt off but her hands are shaking too much, so Emily grabs them gently. "Let me." She says as she kisses her softly. Emily helps her pull off her shirt and unclasps her bra; she slips the gown on her and ties it loosely. She then helps her slip her pants and underwear off before helping her sit back on the bed. Emily folds the blonde's clothes nicely and sets them on the counter.

As she gets settled there is a light knock before a thirty-something, tall woman with black hair and hazel eyes enters the room. "Good morning, I'm Dr. Ashton." She says as she shakes Alison's and then Emily's hand.

"Morning, I'm Alison and this is Emily." The blonde says her nerves calming a bit.

"Nice to meet you both!" She says with a bright smile. "Did you want to step out during the exam?" She asks looking at Emily.

Alison looks terrified for a moment, "C-Can she stay pl-please? She is my girlfriend." She tells her fidgeting with her hands.

"Of course, whatever makes you most comfortable." She says understandingly.

"I'm going to first listen to your heart and lungs." She tells her as she presses they stethoscope to her chest and listens. Then she moves it to her back and has her take a few breathes. "Alright, I just need you to lie back and put your feet into the stirrups."

Alison eases back and reaches for Emily's hand; the brunette stands near her head and holds her hand tightly. She slides her feet into the cold metal stirrups.

"Can you scoot a little closer to the end of the table please?" Dr. Ashton asks kindly.

Alison nods and scoots until she tells her she's good. "I'm going to take a few swabs to run a few basic tests and then I'll do a quick exam." She tells her as she gets everything ready. She quickly does the swabs and checks to make sure everything feels alright. "Alright all through! You can sit up and I will get the sonogram machine so we can take a peak." She says as she takes off the gloves and washes her hands. "You can put your underwear back on too." She says as she walks out of the room.

Emily grabs them from the counter and helps Alison slip them on and stand to pull them up. She settles back on the bed and Dr. Ashton opens the door and brings the machine in the room. "Alright, I just need you to lift the gown up to just below your breast," Alison does so as she tells her, "and now I will put some gel on your stomach." She squeezes the warm gel on and it cools a little when the air hits it. She moves the probe a little and takes a few measurements. She smiles as she points at the screen, "There is your baby right there, right now it is only about the size of an olive right now." She tells them as they both squint at the monitor.

Alison can just make out the shape of a little baby and smiles as tears prick at her eyes. "That's amazing!" she says looking at Emily who nods in agreement and catches the tear on her cheek.

Dr. Ashton clicks a few buttons and the room is filled with the quick beating of the baby's heart. "That's your baby's little heart." She says with a grin.

Tears start to lightly fall from Alison's eyes again and Emily looks concerned. "I-Is it normal f-for it to be so fast?"

"It is perfectly normal." She tells her kindly as she clicks a few more buttons and a little printer jumps to life. She tears away the strip of paper and hands it Alison. "There's your baby." She tells her.

"Thank you…" She says shakily as tears slip down her cheeks.

"You are very welcome, I will have you come back in a few weeks and we can see if it's a boy or girl, that's if you want to know." She says as she wipes off Alison's stomach.

"I want to know!" She says excitedly.

"Alright, you can get dressed and the nurse will be in to draw some blood and then you are free to go!" She says as she leaves the room

Emily helps Alison get dressed and the nurse draws a few vials of blood before she signs some papers and set her next appointment for Oct. 17th. They walk to the car hand in hand and Alison smiles at Emily and pulls her in for a sweet kiss. "Thanks for going with me." She says as they get into the car.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to the few who leave a review almost every chapter, I really appreciate it! Please take a moment to let me know what you think, any feedback, and/or ideas!**

Chapter 22

After an eventful week with Melissa getting married and dealing with the aftermath of the A attack and the death of Shana, the girls were definitely ready for a girl's night. Hanna was able to convince Mona to stay the night at Spencer's barn as Melissa and her new husband had left for their honeymoon. The girls had explained to Alison about how Anonyms was blackmailing Mona to help with their plans.

Jake had to return to Virginia to continue his chemo and his father had called in a few favors to some of his sheriff friends that worked in different counties to come to Rosewood. After spending some time with the Rosewood PD he was anything but impressed with them. The only hope he saw there was Lieutenant Tanner but she definitely could use all the help she could get.

Friday October 1, 2010 – The Hastings' Barn

Spencer and Aria where setting up everything for girl's night while they waited for the others to arrive. Hanna and Mona had decided to do a little shopping before heading over to meet everyone. Alison and Emily had agreed to pick some snacks up on their way over from Em's house.

"Do you think we have enough drinks for everyone?" Aria asks as she sets out the different bottles of alcohol.

"Well, since Ali can't drink and most likely Em won't drink either, I think we should be covered!" She says as she pulls pizzas out of the freezer and puts them in the oven.

"But you know how Hanna can be." Aria says with a smirk.

"Good point… maybe I should get some more from my parents liquor cabinet," Spencer says as she heads to the barn door, "It's not like they'll notice anyway." She says with a smirk.

As Aria is finishing up getting the plates and cups down she hears the barn door open and turns to see Alison and Emily coming in with a bunch of bags.

"Did you bring the whole store?" Aria asks with wide eyes.

"Ali had a few cravings while we were there…" Emily says trying not to giggle.

Alison playfully smacks Emily as they set the bags on the island. "I can't help it that I'm STRAVING!" She says digging through the bags.

Spencer comes in with a smirk, "Well the pizzas should be done shortly." She says as she sets down a bottle of bourbon and another of whiskey as she smiles at Ali.

"Spence…" Ali whines looking at the bottles longingly.

"Sorry Ali, I just thought it might be easier to get Mona to talk if we had some drinks." She says apologetically.

Emily smiles at her as she helps unpack the bags of stuff they brought. "It's alright; I think we got plenty other things Ali can have."

Alison looks at Emily with want in her eyes at the connotation of what she just said and she snakes her hand around the brunette's waist and whispers in the brunette's ear. "How about you? I want you." She says her hot needy breath tickling Emily's ear.

"Ali… behave…" Emily says through clenched teeth as want rolls through her.

"Hey bitches! Now this party can start!" Hanna shouts as she and Mona come in with a few bags from their shopping expedition.

"Hey guys!" Aria says with a big smile as she hugs Hanna and Mona.

"So glad you could make it." Spencer says with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me." She says as she hugs Spencer.

"Well you are just in time the pizzas are done!" Aria says as she pulls them out and sets them on the island while Spencer gets the pizza cutter.

Alison is the first one to grab a plate and fill it with pizza before sitting on one of the couches. Emily grabs her pizza and two drinks joining Alison on the couch and kisses her cheek gently as she sits. Aria and Spencer take the couch across from them as Hanna and Mona take the two chairs next to them.

Alison opens a can and starts putting, something all over her pizza as Hanna looks at her strangely. "What are you putting on that?"

"They're sardines." She says nonchalantly.

"Seriously?!" Hanna says with a disgusted look.

Alison just shrugs as Spencer and Aria both look at each other appalled.

"What?!" Alison says looking at Emily.

"Well it is kinda gross babe." She says as she dodges the smack coming her way from the slightly perturbed blonde.

Mona couldn't help but join the other three who had started laughing at the exchange between the two. "So are you to a thing now?" Mona asks curiously.

"Yes we are dating." Emily says with a tender smile at Ali.

"You two make a cute couple." Mona says with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Mona." Alison says with a smile. "I feel like I owe you an apology for the way I have treated you in the past. I am truly sorry for all the terrible things I have said and done to you, I was horrible person then and wanted to make others feel bad to make myself feel better." She says with tears brimming her eyes. "I am not that person anymore and would like to start to make amends."

Mona blinks back a few tears, "I forgive you Alison." She says with a smile.

As the night wore on Hanna decided to make drinks for the others while Emily made some fruit smoothies for her and Alison. They all sat back down on the couches and decided to watch some movies, after Aria and Hanna begged they all finally gave in and agreed to watch _The Notebook_.

After a few drinks the girls were starting to get a little buzzed and Mona popped up to make some drinks. She handed one to Alison and she shook her head, "No thanks," She says holding up the smoothie Em had made her, "I'm good!" She says kissing Emily's cheek in gratitude.

"Oh come on Ali! It's a party." Mona said with a huge smile.

"I can't drink because… I'm pregnant." She says a little self conscious.

"Oh Ali… I'm s-so sorry…" Mona says as she turns a bit pale and tears well up in her eyes.

Spencer notices and decides this is the in they need. "Are you okay Mona?" She asks sincerely

"It's just… I feel horrible…" She says breaking down.

Hanna pulls Mona to her, "It's okay Mona, we know." She tells her softly.

"Why don't you all hate?!" She says through tears.

"Because we know it was not by your choice." Spencer tells her kindly.

Mona looks at Alison a little afraid what she is going to say, "I don't blame you, if someone treated me half as I bad as I treated you…" She says understandingly.

"Do you know who is doing this?" Aria asks curiously.

"Unfortunately no, they always use a voice changer." She tells them in frustration. "But if you want I can help you figure out who it is, I've been working on a program to trace the source of the messages!" She says with a smile.

"That would be great!" Emily says with a bright smile.

"Maybe Caleb could help you!" Hanna says excitedly.

"I'll take all the help I can get at this point." Mona says with relief.

"Alright now that that is squared away… let's drink!" Hanna says with a giggle.

Emily and Alison were laying together on one of the couches whispering as the other four had passed out a little while ago. Alison is resting on Em's chest as the brunette absent-mindedly drew shapes on her back. Little did she know that she was turning on the blonde who decided to kiss and nip at her neck. Emily's breath caught at the feel, "Ali…" She says trying to control her breathing.

"I want you so much…" She hisses in Emily's ear causing the brunette to shudder.

"W-We can't…" Emily says through clenched teeth as Alison keeps nipping and sucking at her neck.

"Please Em…" Alison says imploringly.

"But the girls…" She says as Alison stands up and pulls her up.

Alison pulls Emily down the hall and into the little bedroom as she slides the door closed. "You will have to be really quite…" She says as she pushes Emily against the door and catches her lips in a needy clash of teeth and tongues.

Emily suppresses a moan as she deepens the kiss and pushes Alison towards the bed and as Alison's knees hit the bed and Emily pushes her down. Their lips never parting as Emily straddles the blonde's hips. Emily breaks the kiss and they both are panting as Emily's brown eyes sparkle mischievously, "Can you promise to be really, really quite?" She asks as she slides off Alison's sleep pants.

"Yes…" Alison says her eyes darkening with want.

Emily kisses from her toes up her legs licking and nipping at the skin causing the blonde to quiver. "Em… please…" She begs as she can't take the teasing.

Emily looks up at her from her spot between Alison's legs. "Please… what? She asks in a teasing tone as she cups the blonde's sex through her panties.

Not being able to take much more she looks at Emily, "Fuck me!" She says in a loud whisper.

Emily giggles as she slides the blonde's pink lacy panties down her legs as she drags her nails down with them. She flings the pink lacy panties on the floor as she eases one of Alison's legs over her shoulder and she uses her fingers to open her sweet velvety folds and runs her tongue through it. Alison moans as the brunette teases the little bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue. Emily alternates between teasing her with the tip of her tongue and running her tongue flat across her center. Alison breathing hitches and she moans out her name as Emily dips her tongue into the blonde's depths. She replaces her tongue with her fingers and starts a steady pace as she sucks her nub and teases it with her tongue. Emily can feel Alison's walls start to tighten as she curls her finger finding that sweet spot and Alison cries out in pleasure.

"Shhh… baby." Emily says with a giggle as she gently removes her fingers and kisses her inner thigh before making her way up Alison's body.

Emily places a few kisses on Alison stomach as she slides up her body and lies next to her. She kisses her gently and Alison loves the taste of herself on Emily's lips. As they break the kiss Alison lets out a huge yawn. "I think someone needs to get some sleep." Emily says as she tenderly kisses Alison again.

"But what about you?" Alison says with a glint in her eyes.

"You can owe me one then." She says in a teasing tone. "We should probably go back into the living room before anyone notices."

Alison looks at her sadly, "But baby..."

Emily interrupts her by kissing her. "It is fine babe, I enjoyed myself…" She said with an ornery smile.

They reluctantly head back out with the girls and Emily lies down on the couch and pulls Alison down on top of her. "I love you so much." She says as the blonde cuddles in.

"Love you too baby." Alison says laying her head on the brunette's chest.

"A-And I love you both too!" Hanna says with a sleepy giggle.

"Goodnight Han!" They both say in unison and they hear the other blonde start snoring again.

Sunday October 3, 2010 – The Hastings' House

Spencer was sitting in the kitchen at island working on some leads on her computer when Melissa and Dick walked in through the door.

"How was the honeymoon?" Spencer asks as she shuts her laptop.

"It was pretty fantastic!" Melissa says with a smile.

"Yeah the bed and breakfast was a nice break." Dick says with a look at Melissa.

"Speaking of breaks…" She says as she sits down next to her sister. "What do you think about coming with Dick and me to Alabama for awhile?"

"Are you crazy?!" Spencer asks as she stands up.

"I-I think I will go get the rest of our things from the barn…" Dick says as he inches toward the door.

"Spence… after all the shit that has happened this past few months don't you think it might be safer…"

"I can't Melissa! My friends are here… I have school and this is my last year… and then there's Toby and Mom and Dad…" She says angrily.

"They're all adults that can take of themselves, why don't you think about yourself for a change?" Melissa says exacerbated.

"I'm not like you Melissa! I can't just leave everyone behind!" She says with conviction.

"Well, we leave tomorrow how about you think about it for a while?" Melissa asks in concern.

"Fine… I will think about it. Just don't hold your breath!" Spencer says as she grabs her laptop and heads up the stairs to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all the kind reviews please keep them coming I love to hear from you all.**

 **SIDE NOTE: I want to make this very very clear Jake did NOT rape Alison, they were both extremely drunk and neither one remembers what happened that night on the pier!**

Chapter 23 - Tuesday October 5, 2010 – Rosewood High

As the girls meet out in the quad for lunch, there was an uneasiness that had fallen over the group.

"So no one has heard anything from Mona since the sleepover?" Spencer asks in a slightly panicked tone.

"I've been calling her and sent her a few texts but… nothing?!" Hanna says in frustration.

"Should we go over to her house after school? Just to make sure she is okay?" Aria pipes up in concern.

"I'm in." Alison says as she looks at Emily, "If you are babe?"

The other girls smile at the two and Hanna can't help herself, she looks at Alison with a smile, "I'm in babe~

Alison can't help but roll her eyes at the other blonde before she giggles.

"So after school we'll meet in the parking lot and then head to Mona's." Spencer says as she grabs her bag.

"Sounds good, we have English soon." Emily says as she stands and helps Alison up.

"Have fun with that, I have advanced chem.!" Spencer says excitedly getting up.

"I have a free period so I was going to hang with Caleb and see if he has any leads." Hanna says as she grabs her purse.

"I'm math bound…" Aria says dejectedly as she follows the others out of the quad.

The Vanderwaal's House

They meet outside of the school and decided that Hanna, Spencer, and Aria would go together while Emily and Alison would head to Alison's house. Jason had called her and told her that Kenneth was coming home this afternoon so she had begrudgingly decided to head home.

Spencer leads the way to Mona's front door as Aria and Hanna follow close behind. She raps on the door and almost gasps when a disheveled Mona answers the door, with her hair a complete mess, no make-up, and still in her pajamas. She stands at the door looking between the three girls looking completely broken.

"M-Mona… are you alright?" Aria asks worriedly.

"I-I'm… y-yeah…" She says darting her eyes around to make sure no one is sneaking up on them. "I-I just… haven't b-been feeling… well…"

Spencer notices the strange behavior and wonders if A had figured out that they had talk to Mona. "Did something happen?"

"N-No… everything is…great…" She says her eyes still darting around.

"Mona?" Mrs. Vanderwaal calls as they hear her heals clacking down the hall. "Oh hello, are you all friends of Mona's?"

Hanna steps up and smiles, "Hi Mrs. Vanderwaal! This is Spencer and Aria; they were at the sleep over this weekend."

"Oh Hanna dear, I didn't see you there." She says with a slight smile.

"W-We just wanted to check on Mona since she wasn't at school the last few days." Spencer says kindly.

"Well unfortunately she hasn't been feeling the best so I kept her home." She says as she wraps an arm around her daughter. "I think you should try to get some rest sweetie." She tells Mona softly.

"We should probably go then." Hanna says as she hugs Mona and whispers in her ear. "Please text me when you can.", as she pulls back.

"Bye Mona." Spencer says as she lightly touches her arm, "If you need anything, we're here."

"Feel better Mona." Aria says as she hugs her tightly.

DiLaurentis' house

Alison was glued to the passenger seat of Emily's car, fear making it impossible to move. What was she going to say to her father?! How can she explain all of this to him without him disowning her like her mother had? _Hey dad! Guess what! I'm pregnant and my best friend and I have decided to date and yes she is a girl?!_ That sounds terrible she thinks mental kicking herself as she sits not saying a word. As she sits there thinking she hadn't noticed that Emily had gotten out of the car and made her way to the passenger door. She eases the door open not wanting to startle the blonde as she squats in front of her and gently lifts Alison's chin.

"Hey…" she says softly, "you don't have to do this today if you are not ready." Emily says her warm chocolate eyes looking at her with so much love.

"N-No…" She says determination in her ocean blues, "I have nothing to be ashamed of… I love you so much Emily Fields and I don't care who knows it!"

Emily beams at her words as Alison pulls her in for a gentle kiss but her hormones get the best of her. She deepens the kiss tenderly exploring the brunette's mouth causing Emily to moan and Alison tangles her fingers in her beautiful dark tresses. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither one heard a car pull up nor Mr. DiLaurentis get out of his car and walk over to the pair.

"Ahem…" He clears his throat as Emily jumps up and hits her head on the frame of the car.

"Shit…" She hisses as all the color drains from her tan face.

Alison eases out of the car, "I-I can explain…" She says as she sees her dad's icy stare looking between the two.

He puts a hand up interrupting her, "I just have one question for you Alison." He says with a stern look. "Are you happy?"

Alison stands stunned for a minute before she opens her mouth, "For the first time in a long time, yes I truly am!" She says with so much conviction.

Kenneth couldn't help himself as a giant smile spread across his face as he pulls Alison and Emily into huge hug. "That's all I want for you." He says pulling back.

"Th-There is something else I need to tell you…." Alison says nervously.

"If it's about what happened between you and your mother, I would never disown you for a mistake ever… You're my little girl." He says a little teary eyed.

Birmingham, Alabama – The Hill House

Melissa was relaxing on the couch holding her daughter Taylor, which Dick had adopted as his own. He met Melissa when she was already pregnant with Ian's baby and he had accepted her and her messed up past with open arms. He was there for her birth and took over the role of father happily. She had decided to move down to Alabama after they were married, as his family owned quite a bit of land and as a wedding present his family built them a beautiful plantation style house.

Her phone rings and she gently sets Taylor in her playpen as she picks it up and sees it is a blocked number.

"What do you want now?" She asks in a clipped tone.

"Oh Melissa! Don't be that way… we aren't through yet." The strangely mechanical sounding voice changer was disconcerting to say the least.

"I told you, I won't hurt the girls!" She says as she stands up from the couch to pace.

"Mona has flipped on us, I need you to take care of her and I need it taken care of before week's end." The voice says as if it's no big deal. "I almost have her ready to commit herself she just needs one more push… which will be taken care of before you get here."

"There is no us!" She says starting to lose her temper now.

"Oh come on now Mel… play nice or I'll make sure everyone knows about what you did to Ian." The voice says with a scary edge to it.

"Th-That was an accident… I didn't…"

"I'm sure Lieutenant Tanner would love to close that cold case." The voice interrupts her.

"This is the last time…" Melissa says with passion.

"Fine… but you better do it right, I'll send back up just in case." The voice says before the line goes dead.

Melissa is raging as she paces and throws her phone on the couch as her husband comes in the back door.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asks in concern.

"I-I've got something I n-need to tell you." She says as tears start to gather in her eyes.

"I'm all ears." He says as he guides her to the couch.

"You know that person who is after my sister and her friends…" She says as tears spill out.

"Yes, I remember." He says waiting for her to continue.

"Well… now they w-want me to hurt someone or they will do something to hurt me…" She says not really wanting to elaborate.

"When do you have to do whatever it is that they want?" He asks in concern.

"By Friday." She says with a sob.

"I'm coming with you then." He says resolutely.

Wednesday October 6, 2010 – Spencer's Barn

So what's the SOS for?" Spencer asks as she pours herself her 3rd cup of coffee.

"Mona's mom called me, she had some kind of psychotic break and they are taking her to Radley this evening for an inpatient stay." Hanna says as she paces back and forth.

"Poor Mona." Aria says sadly from her seat at the bar across from Spencer.

"So what happened?" Alison asks feeling guilt consume her.

"She didn't say." Hanna says frustratedly.

"Can we go see her?" Emily asks gently as she holds Alison on the couch.

"She isn't allowed visitors until they can assess her some time tomorrow!" Hanna says angrily.

"A has to be behind this." Spencer says downing her coffee. "It's all too convenient."

"We have to figure out some way to get in to see her." Alison says feeling responsible for all this.

"We should try to talk to Caleb and see if he can figure out how to get us in?" Emily suggests.

"I bet Toby knows away in…" They all look at Spencer, "He was trying to figure out what happened to his mother and he may have found away in."

"Well, call him!" Hanna says as she stops pacing for a minute.

"He's working tonight, I'll talk to him tomorrow." She says as she makes herself another cup of coffee.

"Easy Spence or you'll never sleep." Aria says with a kind smile.

Alison received a message from Jake letting her know that he was coming back into town to help them figure out how to see Mona. They spent the rest of the evening working on homework and Alison ends up falling asleep curled up on the couch with her head in Emily's lap and the brunette runs her fingers through the blonde's curls.

Thursday October 7, 2010 – The Brew

They had all agreed to meet Toby after school so they could try to work out some kind of plan to get in to Radley. Jake was already there talking with Toby as the girls come in and order some coffees and a tea for Alison.

As they all get comfortable in a secluded little corner Toby says, "Alright there is a window on the second floor around the back that the lock is broken on. That's our way in but I think we should figure out which two of us should go in."

"Why two?" Hanna asks confused.

"Well if too many of us try to get in we will definitely draw attention but I don't want any one going alone so I think two should work." He says matter-of-factly.

"I think you should go since you have a gun and a badge." Jake says weakly.

"I think Spencer should go as well." Hanna says with a smile.

"Are you sure Han?" Spencer asks unsure.

"I trust you." She says with a small smile.

Before anyone could say anything else all the girls phone's and Jake's receive a message.

 _Up the narrow street he stepped, so smiling, proud and young.  
About the hemp-rope on his neck, the golden ringlets clung;  
There's ne'er a tear in his blue eyes, fearless and brave are they,  
As young Roddy McCorley goes to die on the bridge of Toome today._

 _~A_

"What the fuck!?" Spencer asks in aggravation.

Jake reads the message out loud and then he typed a few things in his phone. "Here's the song they are talkin' about."

They all listened intently to the words and they receive another message, this time a picture. The picture is of Mona hanging from a tree in the woods and they all gasp.

"Shit, Mona!" Hanna says in panic.

"Han." Alison says in concern as she grabs her hand.

"That bitch is gonna fucking hang my friend!" She says as she drops Alison's hand and stands up.

"Where is this picture taking at?" Spencer asks as they all look at their phones.

"I recognize that playground… that's Rosewood Community Park!" Emily says pointing at the picture.

Rosewood Community Park

"I'm supposed to meet someone near the Southfield Playground which is just down this path to and to the left." She tells her husband, "but if you go around to the right you should be able to find a spot to hide around the back of the park and get the jump on this asshole."

"Alright, just be careful." He says as they get out of the car and split up.

As Dick makes his way to the path on the right he feels a presence behind him and he turns to see a hooded figure. The figure raises a bat and knocks him clean out and drags him off into the bushes.

Melissa makes it to the playground and someone is there holding one of Mona's arm tightly. As she gets closer she can see that Mona seems to have been drugged as she sways a little where she is standing.

"I-I can't d-do this…" Melissa says as she notices the rope in the hooded person's hand.

"You don't have much of a choice!" The hooded figure says and she recognizes her voice.

She steps forward and tries to grab the mask, "I know that voice."

"Don't make me have to hang you too!" The figure says, "Now help me with this!"

She catches Mona as girl shoves her at Melissa and throws the rope over one of the lower branches. "Now help me get this around her neck!" Melissa drags Mona over reluctantly.

"Now take this and get a picture!" She says as she shoves a phone at the trembling woman.

Melissa did as she was told and handed the phone back with shaky hands. The girl types quickly and then closes the phone and slides it in the pocket of the hoodie. "Now pull her up all the way."

"N-No… I won't do it." Melissa says with her jaw set. "I-It's not right."

She hears shuffling from the woods behind her and relaxes a little, it must be Dick but her stomach drops when another hooded figure makes their way over. "She brought a friend." A male voice says as he makes his way over.

"Did you take care of it?" The female asks and Melissa becomes pale.

"He won't be waking up for a while!" He says as he leans on the bat.

Melissa breathes a sigh of relief.

"What are we gonna do with her?" He asks as he looks at the hooded girl.

She looks at the bat and at him. "Leave her with her friend." She says as she pulls the rope tight and Mona struggles.

The bat connects with the side of Melissa's head and she falls limp to the ground and he drags her to the same bushes he had left her husband in.

After a little arguing Emily, Alison, and Jake stayed in one of the cars as the other's split up to find Mona.

Toby and Spencer took the path to left while Aria and Hanna took the right.

Spencer gasps as she sees Mona hanging from a tree right next to the playground, she runs over to her and she holds her up. Toby gets a small knife from his pocket and cuts her down as Spencer catches her and eases her to the ground. "She still has a pulse!" She cries out.

"Sp-Spencer?" Mona says in a raw voice.

"I'm here… I got you." She says as tears run down her checks.

"I-I can't feel… anything…" Mona says in despair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it has been so long with an update, life has been crazy. I will try to update when I can but I am a full time student and have a daughter who is also in school so please, please be patient with me. (I gave you some fluff too) Please review, I truly love hearing from you all!**

Chapter 24 - Thursday October 7, 2010 – Rosewood Community Park

Aria and Hanna were making their way along the path when they heard a rustling coming from the bushes and a groan. Hanna grabbed onto Aria like she was the last life boat on a sinking ship. "Han-na… I-I can't br-breathe…" She squeaks out.

"You did hear that right?" Hanna says letting her grip on the small brunette up a little.

"There is something or someone in those bushes." Aria says in a whisper as they carefully make their way over.

They see a familiar brunette as Aria carefully moves the brush back. Hanna gasps, "Is... is that Melissa?"

"Help me pull her out…" Aria says as she grabs one of Melissa's arms.

Hanna grabs the other and they pull. "Man talk about dead wait!"

"Hanna… that's not funny…" The small brunette says with a frown.

The pull her onto the path when they hear the rustling again. "Do you think it's A or one of the minion's?" Hanna says nervously.

"W-Who's th-there?!" A male voice calls nervously as he sits up. "What are you doing with my wife?"

"W-We are friends of Spencer's…" Aria says calmly.

"And we're here to help!" Hanna says with a smile.

He stands up and makes his way over to the two. "And how do you purpose to do so?" He asks skeptically as he looks between the two small girls.

"Hey… we're tougher then we look!" Hanna says indignantly.

Spencer runs down the path towards them and stops in shock as she sees Dick standing with the girls, his face covered in blood, and Melissa unconscious on the ground. "Wh-What happened? What are you doing here?" She says looking between Melissa and her husband.

"I'll explain later… we need to call an ambulance…" He says panicking as Melissa hasn't moved.

"Toby already did for Mona…" Spencer says.

"What?! Is she ok?" Hanna says in a rush.

"Well…" Spencer says a little nervously as Hanna takes off towards Toby followed by Aria.

Alison was cuddle into the crook of Emily's neck while the brunette was holding her tightly in the back of Hanna's car. Jake was quietly sitting in the front seat while they were waiting for any news from the others. A loud siren caught their attention pulling them out of their thoughts as a fire truck and two ambulances pull into the parking lot near the entrance to the walking paths. Paramedics and firefighters run down the two paths as Alison jumps out of the car closely followed by Emily and Jake.

"We have a possible spine injury as well as one unconscious and a possible concussion." One of the paramedics barks to the others. "The spine injury is down the path to the left and the other two or on the right." A few head to the left and the rest go to the right.

Alison looks torn between the two paths. "You two head that way…" Jake says pointing down to the left, "I'll go this way." He says with a small smile.

Alison nods and grabs Emily's hand as they make their way down the path. As they get closer they can hear the distressed voice of Hanna screaming and crying. Alison takes off at a run pulling the brunette behind her. As they come around the bend they see Hanna trying to get away from a beefy firefighter who is almost failing at hold her back. There are two paramedics on the ground around a small body and Alison gasps as she sees that it is Mona.

Toby is talking to another police officer across the way and he nods at the two as he makes his way over.

"T-Toby… what happened?" Emily looks around and catches Hanna's eye.

"When we got here Mona was hanging from one of the trees and after I cut her down she told us she couldn't feel anything." He says somberly.

"Poor Mona…" Alison says as tears threaten to fall, "I-is she going to be alright?"

"They are making sure she is stable and then they will transport her to the hospital." Toby says as another police officer makes their way to him. "I gotta talk to the captain, I'll be back." He tells them as he heads to meet the officer.

Emily leads Alison over to where Hanna was finally starting to calm down. "Hanna?" The brunette says as the firefighter loosens his grip. She throws herself into Emily's arms as tears flow down her cheeks.

The paramedics carefully lift Mona using a backboard and put her on the stretcher gently. They proceeded to carefully wheel her back down the path to the waiting ambulance. Hanna stays wedged between Emily and Alison as they follow behind and make their way to the cars.

As they were waiting, another stretcher came out followed by Spencer and a man neither one had seen before. As the group came closer they both immediately recognize Melissa was the one the paramedics were taking to the other ambulance. They figured the man must be Melissa's new husband.

"Spencer… what happened?" Emily asks curiously.

"They were attacked by one of A's minions!" She said anger evident in her voice.

"What are they doing here? I thought Melissa went to Alabama?" Alison asks confused.

"I-I'm not sure…" Spencer says tears forming in her eyes as Toby walks up.

"They're ready to take them to Rosewood Memorial." He tells Spencer.

"We'll meet you there!" Hanna says as she runs to her car followed by Emily and Alison.

"Where's Jake?" Emily asks looking around.

Alison looks around a little concerned, she finally notices Jake talking to one of the officers. He looks at her with a small smile and she waves him over so they can leave. He says a few things to officer before he makes his way over to them. "What's going on little lady?"

"We're following the ambulance to the hospital." Alison tells him as she grabs Emily's hand needing the contact.

They all pile into their cars and wait while the paramedics make sure that Mona and Melissa are stable enough to transport. After waiting for a tense 15 minutes the first ambulance pulls away lights and sirens hot.

"Mona is in that one!" Hanna says as she speeds away to follow with Jake sitting next to her. Emily follows behind them with Alison holding onto her hand for dear life.

Rosewood Memorial Hospital

As they pull into the hospital parking lot Emily notices how quite Alison has been the whole ride over. As Hanna and Jake get out of the car next to them Emily grabs Alison's hand to keep her there. "Are you two coming?" Hanna asks nervously beside Emily's car.

"Yeah, just give us a few and we'll be in." Emily says to the other blonde who is practically bouncing with impatience.

"Alright..." Hanna says as she looks at Jake, "I guess it's just you and me cowboy." She says with a smile as they head in.

Alison looks at Emily with tears brimming her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" The brunette asks gently.

"Th-This is all my fault Em…" She says shakily as the tears threaten to fall.

Emily cups her face softly as a tear escapes the blonde's eyes and the brunette catches it with her thumb. "Ali… look at me," She says waiting for Ali's blues to connect with her browns. "None of this is your fault, okay. Whoever is doing this is mentally unstable."

Alison lips tremble as she tries to hold back from breaking down completely. "Y-You deserve s-someone so much b-better than me…" Tears fall freely from her tumultuous azure eyes.

Emily leans forward and gently captures Alison lips with hers in a sweet kiss. As she pulls back she looks into Alison's eyes. "You are the best thing that has happened in my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you Alison DiLaurentis, everything about you. I love your sweet side that you hide from everyone else. I love the way when you truly smile your dimples show! I love every facet of you, even your queen bee persona."

Alison couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, "I love you so much Emily Fields. You have always seen the best in me and I know it sounds clichéd but you make me want to be the person that only you see in me."

Emily smiles as she tenderly kisses Alison again. "We should probably head in to check on Mona and Melissa."

Alison nods in agreement as they slide out of the car and Emily takes the blonde's hand in her own. As they walk in everyone is gathered in the waiting room and Hanna is nervously pacing back and forth.

"What's going on?" Emily asks the blonde as she paces by.

"Mona's in surgery…" She says nervously.

"What?" Alison asks in shock.

"Th-Their trying to see how extensive the damage is and if they can fix any of it." Hanna says with tears sneaking out.

Emily pulls Hanna into a hug and the blonde loses it as tears pour from her eyes. "She's strong Han." She murmurs as she rubs her back.

Alison makes her way over to Jake and Toby. "Where's Spence?"

"She is back with Melissa and her husband waiting to see if she'll wake up." Toby says with a small smile.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked with concern.

"The doctors are optimistic because of where the bat hit and the x-ray shows no breaks in her skull." Toby tells her as he looks at his phone.

"Well that sounds promising." Alison says as Toby stands.

"Can you tell Spence that I had to go to the precinct and I will call her later please?" He asks urgently.

"Sure… be safe." She says as he smiles and nods before leaving.

"Always am." He says honestly.

"Are you alright little lady?" Jake asks as Alison sits across from him.

"I can't help but blame myself for all this…" She says honestly sounding completely drained.

"You can't keep thinkin' that, whoever this monster is was just looking for an excuse to hurt someone." He says kindly.

Hanna and Emily make their way over to the others and Emily sits down next to Ali. The blonde instinctively leans into the brunette who wraps an arm protectively around her.

"Where's Aria?" Emily asks as she doesn't see the petite brunette anywhere.

"She went in with Spencer." Hanna says as she sits next to Jake.

Alison yawns as Emily holds her tightly. "Are you getting tired baby?"

"A little..." She says with heavy eyelids.

Aria makes her way out of the ER doors to the girls.

"Melissa is awake but she doesn't remember much. They are going to keep her overnight at least." She tells them as she stretches. "Ms Vanderwaal is back in the surgical waiting area and promised she would let us know the moment she was awake after surgery. The doctor said it will be at least four or five hours."

"I suggest we all get some shut eye then." Jake says standing up.

"Sounds good to me." Aria says sleepily. "Hanna you wanna stay over?"

"Yeah I could use the company Ar." Hanna says with a small smile.

"I'll take Alison home with me." Emily says helping the blonde up.

"Toby offered me to stay with him at the loft." Jake says with a smile.

"We can drop you off on the way to Emily's." Alison says with a smile.

Emily's room

Alison was wearing one of Emily's Shark's tees and a pair of her running shorts that she loved to steal of the brunette's anytime she stayed over. Emily was wearing a tank top and another one of her pairs of running shorts as they lay cuddled in each other's arm in Em's bed. Alison had woken up after having a pretty steamy dream featuring the tan toned woman lying beside her and her libido was raging.

 _Damn hormones!_ Alison curses to herself as she readjust in the bed and rolls toward Emily. Emily is fast asleep and her tank top has ridden up exposing her perfectly toned six-pack and Alison feels a pull from her center. She tries to ignore it, as she gets comfortable the brunette rolls over and wraps a strong arm over Alison and lets out a contented sigh and kisses the blonde's neck. Alison can't take any more as she turns toward the gorgeous swimmer sleeping mere inches away. She gently strokes her cheek and whispers, "Em?!" Need dripping from her voice.

"Yeah babe?" Emily says in a husky voice that is still half asleep.

"Baby…" The blonde says as she gently cups Emily's face.

Emily chocolate orbs open and she is greeted with Alison's want filled cerulean eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Em please…" She says looking at the brunette's lips hovering so dangerously close.

Emily leans into the blonde's lips for a tender kiss as Alison tangles her hands in her hair. The kiss just builds the feeling in her core as she breaks the kiss and brings her lips to her mermaids perfect jaw line. As Alison kisses and nibbles at her skin Emily flips them so she is straddling the blonde. Alison wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in for another heated kiss as the brunette's hands slide up Alison's shirt exposing the small bump that has just recently started to show. Alison stills below Emily causing the brunette to stop and look at her with concern swirling in her eyes.

"Ali… is everything ok?" She asks worriedly. "D-Did I hurt you?"

Alison blushed, "N-No it's not that… it's just… I've started showing…" She says looking down between their bodies.

"Ali… look at me…you are so unbelievable sexy." She says as she lifts herself up off the blonde and softly starts to work the material up her body. "Is this okay?" She asks before moving it too far.

Alison nods her head afraid to speak as the brunette eases the shirt up and she sits up so Emily can remove it completely. As she lies back on the bed Emily tenderly kisses the little swell of her stomach causing the blonde to tremble below her as she makes her way along the exposed skin. Needing to feel her as well, the blonde tugs at Em's shirt and the brunette sits up enough for her to remove the offending item. She pulls her mermaid down on top of her loving the feeling of skin to skin contact as a moan escapes her lips. Emily gets lost in the kiss as their tongues dance in a familiar pattern as they both fight for dominance. The brunette takes the lead as she gently bites Alison's lip causing another moan to tear from her throat.

"Em… I need you…" She whimpers as her mermaid runs her tongue along the blonde's long neck.

Emily giggles. "What do you need?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Y-You…" She says in frustration.

"You need me to what baby?" She asks the blonde sweetly.

"Fuck me… please…" She pants as she tries to grind her hips into the brunette to ease her growing need.

Emily's eyes darken at her words and she loops her fingers through Alison underwear and pants removing them both in one quick motion before settling between her legs. She is greeted with the scent of the blondes need as she eases one of her legs over her shoulder and sneaks a finger into her velvety folds to hold them open. She gently runs her tongue along the length of her sex causing the most exquisite sounds to tear from the blonde's mouth. She gently sucks the tender bundle of nerves into her mouth as she slides one finger into the waiting blonde's depths. Alison bucks at the contact as she chants the brunette's name as her hips work to meet Emily's pace. She sucks and pulls at the tender flesh as her finger curls into the blonde, "Ali you're so wet…" She says as she pops her mouth free from the nub.

"M-More… please…" The blonde begs as her hips start to buck again.

Emily runs her tongue through her folds again as she moans at the salty sweet taste of the blonde. Alison shudders at the sound and Emily slips another finger into her hot waiting flesh. She speeds up her pace and curls into the blonde as she keeps her mouth sucking and licking her tender nub. Alison is screaming her name as her walls tighten around Emily's skilled fingers and she speeds up her pace a little more as the blonde comes undone. "E-m…." She cries out as brunette slows her pace as Alison slowly comes back down.

As her breathing starts to return to normal she kisses her mermaid and moans as she taste herself on Emily's tongue. She tries to flip Emily over but the brunette eases off of her and pulls her into her strong arms. "Let me take care of you tonight." She whispers in the blonde's ear.

Alison smiles and nods her head. "I love mermaid… so much!"

"I love you to Ali!" She says as the blonde snuggles into the crook of her neck feeling content for the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

**So so sorry it took so long to update, college has been kicking my ass! We just had German students visit and we did a huge project together. I also have been writing down a few thoughts for a couple new stories! I hope you like this chapter, it is a bit short but still important.**

Chapter 25 - Friday October 15, 2010 – Rosewood Memorial Hospital

It had been a week since Mona's surgery and she had refused any visitors. Hanna had finally talked her into seeing her, as long as it was just her. Hanna enters the room the nurse had directed her to, to find Mona facing then window in a wheelchair. "M-Mona?" She says as her voice trembles.

Mona turns the electric wheelchair to look at the blonde. "I'm so sorry, for everything." She whispers as tears fall from her eyes.

"Mona, it's not your fault." Hanna says gently as she walks toward her.

The small brunette looks at her imploringly, "J-Just kill me…"

"What?!" Hanna asks in shock.

"Just put me out of my misery, I'm useless like this…" She says as the tears fall harder this time.

"Don't say that… I need you." Hanna says with a sob as she drops to her knees in front of the small brunette. "Y-You are my best friend. You are the smartest person I know… if anyone can figure out who this bitch is… it's you!"

Mona smiles a little at her kind words. "Love you Han."

"Love you too!" She says as she gently hugs her.

Spencer's Barn – Saturday October 16, 2010

"Ok… so what are we going to do to this bitch?!" Hanna asks as she paces the small living room.

"I'm not sure but maiming doesn't sound half bad right now…" Spencer murmurs from the island as she types away on a laptop.

"Spence!" Aria says in concern from her chair next to the couch. "We almost lost Mona and your sister to this maniac."

"I was only half serious!" She says to Aria with a smirk.

"We need to start thinking about safety." Aria says with seriousness to her tone, "especially after everything that is happened."

"I got it!" Hanna says as she stops pacing for a minute. "Tasers!"

"Yeah… Just what we need… Hanna running around with something that has 50,000 volts kick to it!" Alison says sarcastically.

"Hey!" The other blonde says offended.

"Come on Han… Just last week you almost burned down your house trying to boil water…." Emily says trying not to laugh as the other girls snicker a little.

"Well sorry I'm not Billy Flay!" She says a bit angrily.

"It's Bobby Flay Han…" Spencer says with another giggle.

"You got anything to add Aria, while we're playing kick the Hanna?" She says putting Aria on the spot.

Aria looks at her, "We all love you Hanna… it's just, you are kinda a spaz sometimes that's all."

"Fine! We will see who is laughing when I save all your asses with my taser gun!" Hanna says as she storms out of the barn.

"I should go talk to her." Emily asks as she untangles from Alison on the couch.

She bends down and gently kisses Alison before whispering, "Love you babe, I will be right back."

"Love you mermaid." The blonde replies before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Awww!" Aria and Spencer interject as the two pull apart.

"Shut up…." Alison says as she blushes.

Emily runs out the barn door to catch up with Hanna. "Hey Han! Wait up!"

Hanna turns around with a huff. "Got another good one for me?!" She says with an edge of bitterness to her voice.

"Han… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Hanna cuts her off, "It's not your fault… It's all this shit with A and Mona she…" She says as tears pour from her eyes.

Emily pulls her into a hug, "She what Han?" She asks gently.

"She… She asked me to kill her, to put her out of her misery because she is useless…"

"Han… that's not true!" Emily says feeling horrible.

"That's what I told her!" Hanna says beseechingly. "She just needs to feel useful again."

"Any ideas?" Emily asks curiously.

"Yeah, I actually do!" She says with a smirk. "Caleb said something about trying to hack into A's lair or something like that… it was all very confusing and involved. I kinda zoned out a few times, especially when he makes his cute concentration face." She says a bit dreamily. "Anyway," She says shaking her head to clear the naughty thoughts. "Maybe he can ask Mona to help him!"

Emily can't help but smile. "That is brilliant, I love you Han!"

"I love you too, if things don't work out with our respected partners we should get together." She says waggling her eyebrows. "Just don't tell Ali I said that… I will deny everything! She scares me shitless."

Emily giggles as she pulls Hanna in for a hug.

Emily's House – Monday October 18 – 2010

Alison wakes to her phone buzzing with a message. She rolls away from Emily careful untangle her legs from the brunette's, as she opens the message. It's from Jake asking if she minds if he comes along with them to her doctor's appointment. Alison sets her phone back on the night stand before rolling back towards the brunette. She softly kisses Emily's forehead to wake her but she snuggles back into Alison's side. "Em…" She says with a giggle at her mermaid.

"I don't wanna go to school…" The sleepy brunette murmurs.

Alison can't help the laugh that shakes the sleeping brunette. "Earthquake?!" She says sitting up still half asleep.

"No baby, no earthquakes." She says stilling holding in a laugh. "I do have a doctor's appointment this morning and we really need to go to school after that."

"Oh…ok…" She says trying to get out of bed.

"Wait…Em?" Alison says a bit nervously.

"Yeah baby?" She asks in concern.

"Would… would you mind if Jake came along… too?" Alison asks as she picks at her nails.

"Uh… okay..." Emily says apprehensively.

"Are you sure?" Alison asks looking at the brunette.

"Yea… it's fine." She says with a forced smile.

Alison leans toward Emily and kisses her tenderly. "Thank you, babe." She says as she grabs her phone and types a quick text back to Jake.

OBGYN's office

When Emily and Alison arrive they are greeted by Jake, who smiles and hugs Alison. Emily tries to ignore the jealousy bubbling up in her chest as the two pull apart. They walk to the desk to check in and are welcomed by a different nurse.

"Rebecca is helping an emergency c-section so I will be taking over for her today, I'm Ava." The short dark haired woman says looking at the small group.

"I'm Alison, this my girlfriend Emily and this is the baby's father, Jake." She points out each as she introduces them and they smile at the nurse respectively.

"Are you ready to go back?" She says looking at Alison.

"Yeah, is it okay if they both come back?" She asks looking back at Emily and Jake.

"We only allow one other person back at a time," She says matter-of-factly. "Maybe your friend can stay out her while you and the father come back."

Emily's heartbreaks at the nurse's words and she holds back the tears that are threatening to fall. Seeing her mermaid's face fall, Alison stops in her tracks and juts out her jaw in defiance. "Listen here nurse ratchet if anyone is going back with me it is my girlfriend Emily, she has been there for me every-fucking step of the way! When my mom disowned me she took me in without a second thought, she is the most selfless person and the only good thing in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to her that I love her as much as she loves me." She says seething with rage.

The nurse stands there in absolute shock for a few minutes before she nods her head. "I think we can make an exception this time."

After getting settled in the room Jake steps out so that Alison can change into a gown. Emily turns to leave to give the blonde some privacy when she feels a hand gently grab her wrist. "Please stay…" She says suddenly feeling shy after her little outburst. _What if she scared Emily off?_ Doubt starts swirling in her mind.

"Did… did you mean what you said about… me being the only good thing in your life and …" She asks in almost a whisper as she steps closer to the blonde.

Alison closes the distance saying, "I meant every word." She close the small gap kissing the brunette tenderly pouring all the love she can into the kiss. As the kiss ends she keeps her forehead on Emily's, "I love you so much."

"I love you too… I just get scared sometimes." She says as a tear escapes her eyes.

Alison catches the tear with her finger. "Don't cry mermaid, you don't have to be scared of me."

"I just don't want to lose you that's all." Emily says looking into the blondes sparkling blue eyes.

"Where else would I go, you are my home now…" She says her voice breaking.

Emily smiles, "We should get you ready so we can find out what to name this little bundle of joy!"

Alison can't help but to laugh as she slips off her shirt and Emily opens the gown for her.

As Alison gets situated on the bed there is a light knock at the door before the doctor cracks it open slightly. "Are we ready?" Comes her kind voice.

"Yes we are." Alison says as she holds Emily's hand.

Dr. Ashton enters followed by Jake who sits next to the bed.

"Alright, I will have you pull the gown up like last time and I will put some gel onto your stomach." Dr. Ashton tells her as she prepares everything.

Alison moves the gown up as she lets out a nervous breath and Emily smiles at her reassuringly.

"Are you ready to find out if you are having a boy or a girl?" The docotr asks with an excited smile as she sets the probe on her stomach and starts moving it.

"Yes…" Emily and Alison both say eagerly.

"Alright," She says as she moves the probe around and stops to type and screen shot a few measurements. She stops focusing on one spot for awhile.

"Is… everything alright?" Emily asks nervously.

"Everything is great, she is perfect." Dr. Ashton says with a bright smile.

Jake gets up from his seat to get a better look, "That is so amazing." He says staring in wonder.

"She?!" Alison beams as tears start to sneak from her eyes, she didn't even realize she was crying till Emily gently wiped them away. The doctor excuses herself to get some sonogram pictures printed and to allow Alison to get dressed. Jake also heads out as he wasn't feeling the best and decided to return to Toby's loft to rest.

As they walk out of the doctors Emily's phone buzzes.

 _Hey Emmy, I will be coming home for a few days while your father is away for training. My plane leaves tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to invite Alison and Jake over for dinner?_

 _Love, Mom_


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you are all well, I have been sick since last Thursday =( no fun. I hope you all know I truly love all the stories I write and that is why some times it takes a while because I get stuck to the point I can't get it just how I like it or envisioned it. So instead of posting something I am not happy with I keep reworking it. I so appreciate all the wonderful reviews, ideas, and your thoughts so please keep them coming! =D and thank you for you patience and understanding!**

Chapter 26

Monday October 18 – 2010

"Em?!" Alison says for the third time as she sees the brunette not moving and the color is draining from her face. "Baby, what's wrong? Is it A?"

Emily shakes her head no, "its worse…"she sputters out, "it's my mom, she is coming home for a few days…" She says as she swallows nervously. "She wants you and Jake to come to dinner…"

"Ok..." Alison says thinking for a moment. "What all does she know about what is going on and everything?"

"She knows I am gay…" Emily tells her nervously, "She might think that you and Jake are together still… I'm not sure…"

"Why would she think that?" Alison asks with a confused expression.

"After your birthday… I was kind of upset… and I might have told her that you and Jake were a thing." Emily says not meeting Alison's eyes.

"Are you going to tell her about us?" The blonde asks softly.

"Of course… I just don't know how she will take it…" The brunette says as she starts to pace nervously.

Alison gently grabs Emily's arm to pull her to a stop in front of her. "We will be fine as long as we have each other." She says as she gently kisses Emily.

The Fields House – Tuesday October 19, 2010

Emily walks into her house after school to the sounds of pots and pans clanging from the kitchen. She sets her backpack down in the living room before making her way into the kitchen.

"Emmy!" Her mother says as she makes her way towards her. "I've missed you so much!" She tells her as she pulls her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too!" She says as she hugs her mom back just as tightly.

"Your dad sends his love and misses you so much." The older brunette says with a bright smile as she pulls back from the hug to look at the brunette.

"Where are Ali and Jake?" She asks curiously.

"Ali had a few things to take care of at home and then Jake was going to pick her up on the way over." She says with a weak smile.

"Great," she says with a smile, "you can help me with dinner then."

"Alright… by the way Jake and Alison aren't together… anymore…" She says as her mom hands her some veggies to cut.

"Really? What happened?" Pam asks in concern as she gets back to breading some more chicken.

"She... She was kind of in love with someone… else…" Emily says anxiously.

"Is he someone I know?" She asks curiously.

"Not exactly…." She says in almost a whisper before taking a deep breath, "it's… it's me…"

"You and Ali?" Pam asks in surprise.

"Yes…" The brunette says apprehensively.

"What happened to Maya?" She asks confused. "I thought you two were pretty serious?"

"Ma… Maya died… in an accident…" Emily says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey…" Pam says as she stops what she's doing to hug her daughter comfortingly. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I… didn't want you to miss spending time with dad…" She says with a shaking breath.

"Em, you shouldn't have to go through something like that alone." Pam says regretfully.

"I wasn't alone," she says with a little smile, "I had Ali."

"Alright", Pam says with a smile, "We should get back to it, this chicken isn't going to cook itself." She says with a giggle.

As it gets closer to 6pm, Pam and Emily just finished the last touches on dinner when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Emily yells as she is half way to the door.

She opens it to see Alison standing there in a black dress that accentuates her cleavage nicely with a light blue sweater over it. Emily can't help but stare at her breasts which have started to grow a bit larger with the pregnancy.

"My eyes are up here…" Alison says with a teasing edge to her voice.

The brunette shakes her head to clear it. "Sorry…" She says her cheeks burning as she blushes.

Alison grabs Emily's chin and pulls it up to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm just teasing you mermaid." She tells her as Jake makes his way up the steps.

"Good evenin'." He says with a wide smile as he hands Emily some flowers. "For you, gorgeous." He smiles kindly at her as he holds another bouquet of roses. "These are for your ma."

"Thanks Jake, they are beautiful." She returns his kind smile as she smells the flowers. "Come in, dinner is just about finished." She says as they follow her into the dining room.

Mrs. Fields makes her way in from the kitchen with a pan of fried chicken and sets it on the table with the rest of the food. She looks over to Jake with a warm smile, "Welcome, I am Emily's mom." She says to Jake as he shakes her hand. "Pam Fields. It is nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am." He says as he hands her the roses. "For you."

"Well aren't you just a perfect gentleman." Mrs. Fields says teasing a bit.

"I can put those in water for you." Emily says taking the flowers and adding them to hers.

"Thanks Emmy. " She says as Emily heads into the kitchen and she spots Alison.

"Ali," She says as she pulls the blonde into a hug, "it's so good to see you." She says with a giant smile on her face.

"You to Mrs. Fields." Alison says with a warm smile.

Dinner seems to be going well, Jake tells a few stories about growing up on the farm and how he and Ali meet in Cape May that summer that now seems so long ago. They all share a few laughs as Jake talks about his pig named Pork Chop.

"So what made you name him that?" Mrs. Fields asks curiously.

"Well, when we were younger and had animals on the farm we would name them. If they were going to be used for food or we weren't going to keep them then we had to give them food names so we wouldn't get too attached to them. Unfortunately in this case my sister fell in love with the little scamp so my papa let us keep him!" He says with a chuckle.

As they are finishing up dinner Pam receives a text message. "I bet it's your father." She says apologetically as she looks at her phone. As she starts to read the message all the color drains from her face before she starts to look angry.

"Is dad alright?!" Emily asks terror in her voice.

"Do either of you care to explain this?" She asks holding up her phone with a message and a picture.

 **Will she call Em mama or mommy?**

 **~A**

The picture was of the ultrasound Alison just had with "congratulations it's a girl!" written a cross it in bold letters.

"Mom… it's not what-"

"Emily, I was not asking you." She says with a pointed look as the brunette swallows fearfully.

"It… it happened over the summer… it was a drunken mistake…" Alison says panic filling her usually calm demeanor.

"I think that you and Jake need to give being together another try." She says looking between the two with a motherly stare.

"I hate to disagree, ma'am but Alison and you're daughter care for each other." Jake says kindly not wanting to upset the older brunette further.

"Well now there is a baby involved and she needs her mom and her dad. Sometimes hard choices and decisions have to be made." She says as she looks over at Emily at the end of her statement.

Emily's mind swirls with doubt as she sits there dumbfounded. She feels Alison try to comfort her but it just feels wrong so she shies away from her touch.

Alison can't believe this is happening, she can feel Emily pulling away from her and it is killing her. She fights back the tears she can feel stinging the back of her eyes. "This baby will have plenty of love and Jake can still be a part of her life, just not with us being together." She says sounding more resigned then she feels.

"Making adult decisions and acting on them leads you to live with adult consequences." Mrs. Fields says in a no arguments tone.

"But I love your daughter… very much." Alison says her voice breaking.

"You all are only 17, give it some time. If it is meant to be then it will be. But for now I think you should try to make it work with Jake for you and for the sake of the baby." She says as she grabs some plates, "Thank you both for coming to dinner, I hope you both give what I said some thought." And with those parting words she makes her way into the kitchen.

Alison and Emily both sit in complete shock from the whole conversation. Things had been goings so well and with one A text everything blew up in their faces again.

"I need to get going little lady, I have to head out early tomorrow to make in time for my treatment." Jake says sadly, feeling bad for interrupting.

"You should go… with Jake…" Emily says sounding hollow.

"What?! But Em…" Alison tries to say fighting tears that threaten to fall any minute.

"Maybe…" Emily starts as a tear falls down her cheek, "maybe my mom was right… it is not fair…"

"No… Em… please… don't…" The blonde says barely keeping it together.

"I-I… can't be with you Ali… I'm truly… sorry…" She says with a sob.

"Em… please…" Alison says in a barely audible whisper.

Emily looks at Jake imploringly. "Please Jake… take care of her…" She says as she walks away her heart breaking into a million little pieces.

Alison looks at Jake lost. "J-ake… please…" She whimpers.

"Come on little lady, let Emily have some time." He says as he gently helps Alison up and she clings on to him for dear life as the tears pour down now that dam has broken.

 *** * * Please just remember that teens act purely on emotions in the moment and sometimes they do what feels right at that time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long wait, I am trying to write as much as I can... Life is kind of crazy right now. Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all. Your reviews help me stay motivated to write.**

Chapter 27

Friday, October 22, 2010 – Rosewood High

Emily walks into the school trying to stop herself from searching for the all to familiar blonde. She keeps telling herself over and over that she did the right thing and her mother was right. She had to stop being selfish and do what was right for everyone involved. She was so absorbed in her thoughts while digging in her locker that she didn't notice the girls coming up behind her.

"So have you and Ali been holed up together this whole week?" Hanna says teasingly.

"Ha-Ha..." Spencer says darkly, "but seriously Em... where have you been?"

"I-I haven't been feeling the best..." She mumbles under her breath as she grabs her books and turns to leave.

Aria grabs her arm to stop her. "Hey... Em what is going on?" She asks in concern, "have you been crying?" she adds as she notices the brunettes puffy bloodshot eyes.

"I'm... fine!" She says trying to suppress a sob.

"Obviously you are not." Spencer says, "Is Ali ok?"

"I don't know... she is in Virginia with Jake..."

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Hanna says in complete shock.

"I let her go... she and Jake should be together..."

"Em?! You have got to be kidding, right?" Aria says in confusion.

"Look," Emily says as the bell rings for the first class of the day, "I don't want to talk about it... it's over!" She says as she slams her locker shut and storms away.

"We have to do something about this, they are so perfect together." Aria says looking broken.

"I say we lock them in a room till they make nice... if you know what I mean." Hanna say waggling her eyebrows.

"There is no way Alison would agree to this. She loves Emily too much." Spencer says with conviction as she watcher Emily walk away.

Warrenton, VA

Alison lays huddled in the middle of Jake's bed under a pile of blankets tears streaming down her face for what feels like the hundredth time in the last few days. Jake enters the room and makes his way to the bed and sits down gently next to the pile of blankets.

"Little lady, will you please come upstairs and eat something." He says in concern.

When he gets no response he softly places his hand on her back. "Please Ali... Emily wouldn't want you to make yourself ill."

"Sh... she doesn't want me anymore..." She rasps out, her voice gravelly from lack of use and slight muddled by the blankets.

"Little lady... she loves you more than life itself, you know that." He says kindly.

"Then... why?!" She asks imploringly.

"Cause she thinks what she is doing is the right thing." He says trying to get her to understand.

"It just hurts so bad..." She says her body shaking with sobs.

"I know little lady and I wish I could fix it." He says while rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "But not eating isn't helping anything."

"I'm not hungry..." She says as she burrows back into the blankets.

"Please... you have to eat something..." he tries to reason with her, "If not for me then for the baby."

Alison grumbles loudly as the pile of blankets shifts and she crawls out and off the bed. "You don't fight fair..."

"I know but I made your favorite," He says with a weak smile "breakfast tacos!"

"I guess I am a little hungry" Jake smile brightens at that, as she adds, "just a little."

As they head upstairs Jake shots a quick text to Emily who has been checking up on Alison a few times a day.

 **Finally convinced her to eat something!**

 **Jake**

As Alison sits at the table and starts to pick at her food, Jake's phone beeps.

 **Thanks Jake... Please keep her safe.**

 **Em**

"Who was that?" She asks as she pops some of the taco in her mouth.

"Just my dad reminding me to take my meds." He says as he types a reply.

 **I will. Promise.**

 **Jake**

Emily had started texting Jake the day after they left Rosewood. She made him swear not to tell Alison they were speaking, she didn't want to make things harder for the blonde.

Friday, October 29, 2010 – Rosewood High Quad

Emily found one of the tables in the corner as Aria and Spencer made their way to join her.

"Hey Em." Aria says with a kind smile. "How's it going?"

Emily shrugs as she picks at her salad with a fork.

"Have you heard from Ali?" Spencer asks pensively.

Before Emily can answer Hanna comes over practically bouncing up and down like an excited child. "Cancel your plans for this weekend bitches!" She says with a giant smile. "We are going to Noel Kahn's Halloween bash!"

Emily's phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out while the other three keep talking about how much fun the party is going to be.

 **I will be bringing Ali home tomorrow.**

 **Jake**

 **Is everything alright?**

 **Em**

Emily had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Last she heard Jake wasn't bringing Alison back until Thanksgiving as Mr. DiLaurentis was out of town for business till then.

 **I just have to go back in for surgery, it will be fine. Can little lady stay with you?**

 **Jake**

Emily wanted to say yes so badly but her mother's words echoed in her head, she didn't want to be responsible for breaking up a family.

 **I'm sure she could stay with one of the girls.**

 **Em**

 **Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then.**

 **Jake**

"So Em are you in?" Hanna asks still beaming.

"I guess..." She says as the phone buzzes.

She picks it up off the table thinking it's Jake when she is greeted with a picture of Jake holding Alison while laying in what is presumably his bed. Emily stomach drops, she pretty much shoved them together but she didn't think that Alison would have moved on so quickly.

"Em...Em?!" Aria says again starting to worry about the brunette.

"Em are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Hanna says in concern.

"I... I'm fine. I just have something I need to take care of." She says as she gathers up her lunch. "Spence... could Alison stay with you? She's coming back tomorrow." She says as she gets up.

"Sure... are you sure everything is alright?" Spencer asks confused, last she knew Alison wasn't coming back till next month.

"Yeah... I'll... I'll see you guys later." She says as she tosses the rest of her food in the trash.

Saturday, October 30, 2010 – Rosewood

As Jake drives through downtown Alison stretches and looks around when it hits her, she is going to be all alone in that big house. Her dad is somewhere on the other side of the country and Jason has been spending most of his time in Philly lately. And Em... every time she thinks of the gorgeous brunette it feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest and she can hardly breath. Emily left a huge void that she couldn't seem to fill.

"Hey... little lady," Jake says pulling her from her thoughts, "don't cry."

She reaches up and touches her face not realizing that tears where streaming down her face.

"Sorry... I was just thinking..." She trails off not finishing her thought.

"About Em." He says as more of a statement then a question. "Give her some time to figure things out, it'll work itself out."

She stares out the window as they pull down the street towards her house. As they pull into the driveway Alison notices Spencer making her way over to the truck.

"You told Emily I was coming home... didn't?!" She asks accusingly.

Jake looks at her apologetically. "Maybe..."

"Dammit Jake!" She slams the door as she gets out and steps in front of Spencer.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Spencer!"

Unfazed Spencer smiles, "Who said I was babysitting anyone? I thought maybe you would like to stay over in the barn with me for as long as you like."

"Emily sent you." She says coolly.

"No..." Spencer says calculated, "I saw Jake's truck and -"

"You are a terrible liar Spence." She says a little calmer. "and I guess... it would be nice not to have to be alone."

"That's the spirit." The brunette says with a smile. "Plus you can come to Noel's party with me tomorrow!"

"I'm just not in the mood." Alison says

"Emily will be there!" Spencer says knowingly.

Alison looks at her skeptically, "Really?!"

"You know Hanna won't give her a choice." Spencer says with a sly smile.

Sunday, October 31, 2010 – The Field's House

"Emily FUCKING Fields!" Hanna yells as she makes her way up the stairs towards the brunette's bedroom. "Your ass better be dressed and ready!" She says opening the door to find Emily sitting in her window seat.

Emily closes the book she's been reading and sets it beside her. "I told you! I am not going."

"Yes you damn well are." She says as she moves the book out of the way to sit next to the swimmer. "You are reading this again?' She asks as she holds up a worn copy of _Great Expectations_.

"What?" She says as she blushes. "It's a good book..." She mumbles while looking at her feet.

"It wouldn't have to do with the same person you are avoiding seeing tonight would it?" Hanna ask lifting her eyebrow with a knowing look.

"No," she says as Hanna looks at her incredulously, "yes... maybe..." She says a bit defeated.

"Fine... Then I am not going either." The blonde says matter-of-factly.

"But Han, you spent all day getting ready... and you have always wanted to go to one of the Kahn's parties." She says feeling guilty. "Plus you look stunning as Marilyn Monroe!"

"I'm not going... without my best friend." She says honestly.

Emily can't stand the idea of Hanna missing the party so she takes a deep breath and sighs. "Alright... I'll go..." Hanna squeals and hugs her tightly, "But!" She says waiting for the blonde to look at her, "you have to help me stay away from Alison."

"Em, she loves you so-"

"Han, please... Don't make me change my mind." She says cutting off the blonde, she was just barely holding it together.

"Alright," she says as she stands up changing the subject, "where's the outfit I got for you?"

Emily smiles thankful for Hanna's redirection, "It's in my closest."

"Well get your cute but in there and get dressed then I'll do your make up." She says pinching Em's butt causing her to squeak.

"Yes Ms. Monroe!" She says with a giggle.

The Kahn's Cabin

Emily and Hanna pull up in front of Noel's and there are cars every where and people strewn about drinking and dancing. Emily fidgets and smooths out her dress in the seat as Hanna checks her make up in the mirror. Hanna had picked out a stunning black dress with silver accents and a black crown, she decided Emily was going as the dark queen but with a twist.

"Em you look amazing okay... I'd do you." Hanna says in her characteristic blunt manner.

Emily can't help but smile, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me or propositioning me."

"Play your cards right Fields and I just might be." Hanna says with a wink.

They both get out of the car and Hanna grabs Emily's hand afraid she might try to make a break for it.

As they walk in they see Aria over at the snack table talking to Noel, she is dressed as Daisy Buchanan from _The Great Gatsby._ Spencer and Alison don't appear to be there yet as Emily looks around the packed living room.

"Hey guys!" Aria says excitedly as she noticed the pair.

"Hey Ar!" Hanna says as she hugs the petite brunette.

"Em! I'm so glad you decided to come." Aria says with a bright smile.

"Well, ya know... it's not like Hanna gave me much of a choice." Emily says with a small smirk.

"Yeah... yeah... let's get our drink on!" The bubble blonde says grabbing both girls and pulling them over to the keg and party punch.

Emily hadn't planned on getting drunk but after Hanna had kept "topping off" her drink she was feeling pretty good.

"Han-na..." Emily calls to the blonde as she hangs of a slightly giggle and drunk Aria. "Dance with me!" She calls loudly as a tipsy Hanna comes closer.

Hanna grabs Emily's arm and pulls her out to the back yard where people have set up a make shift dance floor. As they are dancing Emily starts to become a little handsy, she has always been a handsy drunk.

"Wow... easy there Em!" The blonde says as the swimmers hands start to wonder down to her butt.

"But you know I love your ass!" She says slurring her words a little as she squeezes Hanna's ass.

"Ok then... let's move our hands to a more neutral zone." She says with a smirk as she moves the wandering brunette's hands back to her waist.

"You know I can't resist you... Ali..." Emily purrs into Hanna's ear.

"Whoa easy there... it's Han-na, not Ali-son." She reiterates slowly.

Emily looks at her with glassy sad and confused eyes. "I love her so much..."

"She loves you too Em!"

"No... no she doesn't!" She says shaking her head. "Not anymore!" Tears stream down her face.

"Why do you say that?" She ask confusion written on her face.

Emily takes her phone out of her purse and scrolls through her messages. When she found what she was looking for she handed it to Hanna. She takes the phone and gasps as she sees the picture that A had sent to Emily a few days before.

"Oh Em," she says pulling her into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"I told her to..." She says her voice unsteady, "and she did..."

As Hanna is holding Emily she notices Spencer making her way out of the cabin followed by Alison.

"Hey Em," She says gently not wanting to draw her attention to the two newcomers. "Why don't we go check out the maze that Noel and the guys set up?"

"That's no fun... I'd rather stay and dance with you sexy..." She slurs out as she spins Hanna around and then herself.

Emily stops suddenly when she spots the most beautiful blonde she has ever set eyes on. Alison is wearing a stunning yellow dress that is accented with sliver flowers and a silver belt and all the brunette can do is stare at her mouth slightly open.

"Em..." Hanna says trying to get the swimmers attention. Emily looks at her with glassy sad eyes. "Em, let's go check out the maze ok?" She says with a forced smile and Emily just nods her head.

She pulls the drunk brunette down the winding path as a couple of guys pop out and scare the crap out of Hanna. Emily is so drunk that they have no effect on her as she stumbles down an off-shooting path. Hanna runs to catch up with her.

"Em! Wait up!" She yells as she starts to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you hear it?" She asks as she keeps wandering further away from the screams of the people being jumped scared in the maze.

"Hear what?!" Hanna asks a little panicked.

Emily keeps heading deeper and deeper into the woods and then she abruptly stops.

"Em what the fu-"

"Shh..." Emily harshly whispers as Hanna ran face first into her back. "Do you hear it now?" She asks in a harsh whisper.

Hanna listens closely as she hears music coming from somewhere in the woods. "Yeah... where is it coming from?"

Emily starts to head one way and then stops and heads down a different path. "This way..." She says as she runs toward where the eerie music is coming from. As they get closer they find an old phonograph playing a record.

Hanna gasp as she sees Leona laying in a shallow hole in the ground with her hands bond behind her back.

"Is... Is that-" Emily can't get the words out.

"It's Mona's mom..." She says her voice shaking,

"Is she... is she dead?!" The brunette asks in almost a whisper.

Hanna gently rolls her over and gasps when she sees a bullet hole through her head right between her eyes and her eyes open wide in terror. "Send an S.O.S. to the others..."

"Alright..." Emily says as she sends a group message with trembling hands.

Almost instantly her phone rings and she answers it with a quivering voice.

"What is going on?" Spencer asks worriedly at the sound of the other brunette's voice.

"We... we found a body..." She answers hollowly.

"You what?" She asks in surprise.

"It's... Mona's mom..." Emily says as tears start to stream down her face,

Spencer stands there in shock, as she just stands there she catches the music in the background. "What is that?" She asks listening attentively.

"What?!" Emily asks slightly confused.

"Are you listening to something?" The other brunette asks.

"No, that is coming from the creepy looking record player." She tells her as she looks toward the alarming thing.

"Take the phone closer." Spencer tells her.

As she walks over toward it Spencer listens closely. "That's Stalin's USSR anthem..." She says in a baffled tone.

"What does that mean?!" Emily asks not quite understanding.

"I'm not sure... where are you?" The brilliant brunette asks as she thinks.

"We are in the woods behind the maze." Emily says as she walks back over to Hanna who keeps starting in shock at the body in the ground.

"Alison and I are on our way... We'll grab Aria too."


	28. Chapter 28

**So sorry for the delay, life is a mess right now and to top it off I have a very painfully ovarian cyst. I've had PCOS since I was 13 so it is nothing new just this one doesn't seem to want to go away. Please leave me a review, your thoughts and/or ideas. I love hearing from you all!**

Chapter 28

Sunday, October 31, 2010 – The woods behind the Kahn's cabin

Spencer makes her way through the woods closely followed by Aria who has a comforting arm around Alison. The blonde shakes as she holds in the sobs that keep trying to escape her throat. They break through the brush and find a large clearing. Emily is holding a sobbing Hanna who is sitting next to a pile of dirt.

Emily looks up at the sound of footsteps and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Spencer but it is short lived. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a blonde head laying on Aria's shoulder and she fought the feeling of wanting to run over and hold the girl tightly in her arms. Spencer makes her way over to the open grave. The first thing she notices is that Mrs. Vanderwaal was shot execution style through the back of the head. Emily can she the gears turning in the genius brunette's head.

"What is it Spence?" She asks cautiously.

"She was shot through the back of the head, that is the highest form of punishment. It was used in Communist countries in the 20th century. "A" seems to be taking a page from Marx with the song and the imagery. We are suppose to get in line or suffer the consequences!" She says as she walks over to the old record player.

"Marx is he a designer or something, right? He sounds familiar..." Hanna says as she stands up with the help of Emily.

"No Hanna..." Spencer says bewildered. "Marxism, a body of doctrine developed by Karl Marx and, to a lesser extent, by Friedrich Engels in the mid-19th century. It originally consisted of three related ideas: a philosophical anthropology, a theory of history, and an economic and political program. There is also Marxism as it has been understood and practiced by the various socialist movements, particularly before 1914. Then there is Soviet Marxism as worked out by Vladimir Ilich Lenin and modified by Joseph Stalin, which under the name of Marxism-Leninism became the doctrine of the communist parties set up after the Russian Revolution." She says in a rush before Hanna cuts her off mid rant.

"Whoa Spence... can you dumb it down for us a bit... you sound like a thesaurus." Hanna says in frustration.

"You mean a dictionary." Spencer says matter-of-factly.

"Whatever... Same difference." The blonde huffs under her breath.

"As you were saying Spencer, before Hanna interrupted..." Aria says questioningly as she still holds the fragile looking Alison.

She takes a deep breath, "It basically is a school of thought that believes that workers should rise above the Capitalist system and do away with the class systems. That everyone should give what they can and take what they need to survive. Everyone is expected to fall in line or suffer the consequence. One major flaw to this idealistic view is that the government owns everything in this society so no one is truly free. Another was that people with specialized degrees would be paid the same as someone who washes the windows so what was the purpose of all that schooling and time."

"So... so this is an object lesson to us?" Alison says speaking for the first time since arriving. "To me technically... A wants me. For all of this to stop..."

"Ali don't say that..." Emily starts to say.

"Fucking don't!" She says as tears stream down her face. "You don't have that right... not anymore." She says anger boiling over.

Everyone stands quietly afraid to move and risk the fury of Alison.

"Aria," She asks kindly, "can you please take me back to Spencer's barn?"

"O-Of course!", she says looking at the others and locking eyes with Emily who was fighting some sort of internal battle.

Feeling brave Emily clenches her fist, "Well I guess your boyfriend has that right then, huh? You moved on quickly." She says with a broken look.

"Em... what the hell are you-"

"Save it Alison, I saw the picture..." Emily yells her voice cracking with emotion as she pushes past the blonde.

Alison makes a move to follow but is stopped by Aria with a sad shake of her head. "Let her be."

Hanna looks at Spencer in concern, "Go on..." Spencer says in a hush whispered. "I'll call the police and take care of this." She says looking around.

"Thank you!" Hanna says as she hugs the brunette.

After Hanna took off to find Emily, Spencer walk over to Aria and Alison. "Take her back to the barn." She says with a sympathetic smile.

Hanna runs after Emily without much luck as the swimmer is in incredible shape. She was about to give up when she had an idea of where the brunette might go. She jumps into her car and heads back to Rosewood.

x

At first Emily wasn't sure where she was going, she just started driving aimlessly till she pulled up to a familiar part of the woods. She pulled off into a small parking area and sat for a few minutes before deciding to get out. Without thinking her feet took her down the all to familiar beaten path to a small intimate clearing with a big rock and many initials and names painted and scratched into it. She sat down and leaned over the side and ran her fingers over the well worn side of the rock along the EF + AD with a heart around it.

Hanna pulls up next to Emily's car with a little smirk, sometimes people don't give her enough credit for how observant she is. She makes her way down the path to see Emily sitting on the kissing rock with tears streaming down her checks.

"Oh Em..." She says as she makes her way to the swimmer and sits next to her. "Come here." She says as she holds her arms open to her. Emily complies and completely breaks down in gut wrenching sobs. "I got ya..." She murmurs to the brunette as she rubs comforting circles on her back.

"I... I didn't think... she would move on so... so quickly." She says between sobs.

"Em, you need to talk to her." She says as she pulls back from the swimmers death grip.

"I... I can't..." Emily stutters out solemnly.

"Why not Em?" The blonde asks curiously.

"Because what if she has you know... moved on?!" Emily says sobs racking her body again.

x

Aria drove the extremely broken and even more than usual quite blonde back to Spencer's barn. She opened her mouth a few times to say something and then ended up closing it again before finally asking. "What... what did Emily mean about seeing some picture or something?"

"I.. I'm not sure..." She says sounding lost.

"Do you think it has something to do with A?" The small brunette asks quizzically.

"I have a bad feeling it probably does..." She says thinking. "I need to find out what A sent Em. Maybe Hanna can get Caleb to figure out what A sent..."

"That sounds like a lot of trouble for a picture. Why don't you just try asking Emily?" Aria asks gently.

"I wish it were that easy..." She says sadly as they pull up to the barn.

"Do you want me to come in for a bit?" Aria starts to ask.

"No, I just want to be alone... thanks though." She says as she gets out. "Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight Ali, love ya." She says with a sad little smile.

"Love ya too." The blonde says as she closes the car door.

x

Spencer called the police and then Toby right after Aria and Alison left and now Rosewoods finest where crawling all over the scene. They were clumsily collecting evidence in giant bags and dusting for prints. Toby snuck off to call Jake and let him know what was going on.

"Hey Jake!" He says in his happy goofy tone.

"Toby?" He asks weakly.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok? You don't sound too great man." He says in concern.

"I'm ok, just tired that's all. Is everything ok? Is Ali alright?" He says slightly panicky.

"A left us another nasty surprise." Toby says a little shaky. "It...it was Mona's mom, 'A' shot her through the back of the head."

"Poor Mona." He says compassionately.

"The weird part is the way that Hanna and Emily found her. She was by an old record player playing Stalin's USSR anthem." Toby says confused.

"It was an execution, 'A' was sending a very clear message. Traitors will be dealt with swiftly and severely. Have they got any closer to figure out who this 'A' person is?" He asks hopefully.

"Unfortunately... no." The taller man says angrily.

"Well maybe it might be time for daddy and me to make a visit to Rosewood again and how is little lady?" He ask in concern.

"She... she is a bit rough, her and Emily aren't exactly talking right now." Toby says sadly.

"Maybe I should try to call her, see what is going on." He says sounding resolved.

"It might help, I got to go Spencer needs me. See ya soon man." Toby says kindly.

"See ya." Jake says ending the call.

x

Monday November 1, 2010 -Warrenton, VA

Jake nervously scrolled through his phone to find the contact he was looking for and hit the call button. The phone rang for what felt like forever before she answered.

"What do you want Jake?" Emily asks trying to hide her annoyance.

"I just... I wanted to check in and see how you and little lady are doing?" He says trying not to make her more aggravated.

"Oh just fabulous!" She says not hiding her snark. "I know I let her go, I... I just didn't think you would pounce so quickly..."

"What's the matter darlin'?" He asks gently.

"Don't... don't fucking darlin' me! I saw the picture." She practically screams.

"What are you talkin' about?" He asks perplexed.

"Just forget it." She says fuming.

"But-" He is cut off by the sound of the line going dead.

x

Wednesday November 3, 2010 – Rosewood, PA - the Church

It was the evening of the visitation for Mrs. Vanderwaal and Mona was sitting in the front pew trying her best to keep a stoic look on her face. Hanna is sitting right next to her holding her hand reassuringly as Mike sits on the other side with his arm around her tightly. People are slowly making their way to the front to offer their condolences. Spencer and Aria are in the foyer making sure people sign in and handing them a memorial program with the time and date of the grave side service.

Emily makes her way in and stops at the table to talk to her two friends. "Is Alison here yet?" She ask anxiously.

"Not yet." Aria says with a sympathetic little smile.

"But you might want to know Jake just got in today so..." Spencer says not wanting to make eye contact.

"Well isn't that just freakin' peachy..." She says under her breath.

"What happened between you three, if you don't mind me asking?" Aria says trying not to pry.

"Let me pay my respects to Mona... and then we can talk." She says making her way into the chapel.

"Why did you have to bring up Jake?!" The smaller brunette asks in a harsh whisper.

"She's going to found out sooner or later. Better from one of us then a surprise meeting." Spencer whispers back.

"You mean like now..." Aria says in a panic.

"I guess sooner it is..." Spencer says with a forced smile.

Alison walks through the door with Jake, who has a supportive arm around the fragile looking blonde.

"H-Hey... Ali" Spencer stutters, "how... are you?"

"I've been better." She says sounding damaged.

Aria notices how much thinner Jake has gotten and what is left of his hair is turning white as he removes his Stetson.

"And how are you Jake?" She says trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"I'll be doin' better once we catch whoever is responsible for all this mess." He says with a gentle smile.

Before anyone can say anything Emily makes her way back into the foyer to talk to Aria and Spencer. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Jake standing there with his arm around Alison. Her blood runs cold as she clenches her jaw.

"Jake... Alison..." She says curtly.

"We... we were coming to pay our respects..." Alison says in a broken tone. "We'll just... be leaving... now."

"That won't be necessary." Emily says as she walks a good distance around the two. "I was just leaving..."

Alison grabs for her hand, "Em... wait?! Can... can we talk... some time."

She shakes off the blondes touch. "There is nothing to talk about, Alison." She reiterates as she walks out the door.

Alison takes a step back like she had been struck, Emily never uses her full name and it hurt.


	29. Chapter 29

_**I hope you all are well, life has been kind of a mess here lately. I appreciate all of you for sticking with me. I have some new stories in the works. Please leave me a quick review I always love to hear from you all!**_

Chapter 29

Friday, December 17, 2010 - Rosewood High School

Emily had been avoiding everyone for the last month, which wasn't too hard except for English class. Everyday at 2pm she felt like her heart was being ripped out having to sit so close to Alison but feeling like they are worlds apart. But she hadn't seen Alison all week and as it is the last day before winter break she was starting to worry. By the end of the day she couldn't take it anymore and she decided to text Spencer.

 **What is going on with Alison? She hasn't been in English class all week?!**

 **-Em**

 **Jason called Mrs. DiLaurentis is missing...**

 **-Spencer**

Emily's stomach dropped.

 **What do you mean missing?!** She types with shaking hands.

 **She was suppose to meet Jason in Philly to tell him something but she never showed...** Spencer's answer sent a cold chill down the swimmers spine.

 **How is Ali?** She was afraid to ask but she had to know that the blonde was alright.

 **Not good...She won't talk or see anyone. Jake has been crashing at Toby's. Do you think you could drop by and see her? Please Em!**

 **Spence... I can't...**

She sends the message and turns her phone off before getting changed into some workout clothes to go for a run in the nice brisk evening air.

x

With her music blaring in her ears she ran the familiar path around the neighborhood. She keeps running, pushing her legs till their burning. She stops when she reaches the brew and decides to go in for a drink.

She makes her way to the counter and orders an iced coffee. She sits on one of the couches when she hears the door chime and a familiar voice. She tries to sink further into the sofa but its too late the pair notice her and make their way over to her.

"Hey Em, how are you?" Toby asks with a goofy smile.

"I'm doing alright... I guess." She says keeping her eyes trained on her drink.

Jake clears his throat and gives Toby a look, taking the hint he excuses himself and heads to the counter.

"Can... can we talk... sometime, please? I'm really worried about little lady." He asks in a weak voice.

She looks up and swallows the gasp that tries to escape her lips. Jake is skeletal thin and his hair is almost completely white. Feeling guilt consume her she gives in. "Come by my place, tomorrow." She says as she stands up.

"O-Ok..." He says as she practically runs out of the Brew.

Emily runs as fast as she can with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was angry, confused, and hurt. If Alison wasn't talking to anyone why wasn't she at least talking to Jake?

x

Saturday, December 18, 2010 – The Field's house

Emily is sitting on the front steps waiting for Jake as she plays with her phone and keeps staring at that damn picture that haunts her. She hears the familiar rumbling of his old truck as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Mornin' beautiful!" He says with his southern charm.

"Morning..." She answers as she walks down the steps to meet him.

"Do you mind if we talk inside?" He asks as he looks around at the people walking there dogs and working in their gardens.

"Yeah... I guess.." She says as she makes her way back toward the house.

She opens the front door when she hears a grunt and a thud, as she turns to see what the commotion was about she sees Jake lying on the ground.

"Ja-ke!" She yells as she runs down the steps and bends down next him. "Are... are you ok? Do I need to call an ambulance?!"

"No... I'll be fine." He says weakly. "Can you just help me up... please?"

"Sure." She stands and holds out her hand and gently helps him off the concrete.

He puts his arm around her neck and she wraps her arm around his thin waist as they make their way into the house. She helps him sit on the couch and notices the scraps and cuts on his hands and knees. "I'll grab the first aid kit from upstairs. Be right back." She says fighting back the panic.

She comes back with supplies in hand and sits on couch next to him. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" She asks in concern as she looks at the deep gash on his knee.

"N-No... no more hospitals..." He says sounding broken.

"Alright..." She says anxiously as she cleans his hands with the alcohol.

He hisses as she rubs a tender spot. "Sorry..."

"It's ok..." He says talking a deep breath. "There's... something I need to talk to you about..."

"If it's about you and Alison, I already know." She says trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Me and little lady?" He asks confusion written on his face.

"A sent me a nice little memento." She says not looking at him but instead stares intently at his knee as she cleans it.

"Ok? Now I'm confused. What did A do now?" He asks baffled.

Emily grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket and found the picture and hands him the phone. As Jake looks at the picture he remembers that night and almost giggled a little.

"This is not what it looks like at all," He says with a smile as he explains. "This was taking when little lady came with me to meet my parents. She woke up in the middle of the night sick as a dog. She was shivering so bad so I was tryin' to help her warm up... that's it."

"Really?!" She asks hopefully.

"Really." He says resolutely. "Now what I wanted to talk to you about..." He says somberly. "I need you to promise me somethin'?"

"Ok?!" She asks swallowing tensely.

"I need you to take care of Alison and the baby for me..."

"What? Why?" Emily says confused.

"It's the cancer... it's spreading..." He says resolutely.

"Jake... I'm so, so sorry." She says with a shuddering breath.

"It's no one's fault, I'm just done... you know..." He says looking damaged.

"What do you mean.. done?!" She asks stuttering.

"The cancer is aggressive and it is stage 4... so it's only a matter of time..." He says his voice breaking.

"Jake, I'm sorry for everything. For being so mad at you and blaming you for the whole baby situation." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you... now will please try to talk to little lady?" He says with a charming smile.

"But... but what if she doesn't want me... anymore?" She asks in a gloomy tone.

"She is crazy in love with you. Don't you see that?" He says with a knowing smile.

x

The DiLaurentis House

Ever since Jason had called and told her that their mom was missing the blonde had shut herself off completely from everyone. Between that and Emily breaking up with her she was at the end of her rope. Spencer had come over the first few days and knocked on the doors for hours, begging her to talk. Jake also tried to talk to her, texting and calling insistently for the last week. The only person she wanted to talk to wants absolutely nothing to do with her and it felt like it was slowly killing her.

The only company she had was a dog that she had found wandering around dirty and alone with no collar. She had cleaned him up and bond with him knowing how the poor guy felt... unwanted. She had called him a few different names over the past month he had been there but the one that finally stuck was Pepe. He was her constant companion and loyal like Emily use to be.

Pepe had been restless all day and it was starting to make Alison edgy. He kept whining and scratching at the back door.

"What's wrong boy?" She asks as she pets his silky hair. He whimpers and goes to the back door looking at it longingly.

"Alright..." She says as she opens it and Pepe shoots out the door. She runs after him, "Pepe!"

He bounds through the hedges separating the DiLaurentis backyard from the Hastings.

Alison pushes her way through the brush and sees the sheltie digging at something in the mostly dark yard. She approaches cautiously just as Pepe stops digging and starts whimpering as the blonde gets closer she notices a hand sticking out of the fresh dug dirt. She screams as she drops to her knees at the sight of her mother's wedding ring on the hand.

Spencer rush into her backyard in a panic and notices Alison on the ground. "Ali... are you ok?"

Alison sobs as she shakes her head and Spencer steps closer to see what the blonde is staring out. She gasp as she recognizes the hand sticking out of her mother's flower garden.

"Ali, we need to call the police." She tells the broken blonde who doesn't even acknowledge her.

"Alison please... come inside..." Spencer pleads.

"I... I can't leave her..." She says sounding devastated as she starts to dig with her hands to uncover her mom's face.

"Alison... stop! You're going to hurt yourself." Spencer says as she grabs the blonde's hand.

"She... she was left all alone Spence... in the ground..." She breaks down in tears.

Spencer pulls out her phone and sends an urgent text to the only person who could help the broken girl.

x

The Fields living room

Emily and Jake are sitting on the couch watching a gawd-awful civil war documentary or at least in Emily's opinion it was terrible. They had been alternating Netflix choices and eating junk food and pizza most of the day. Emily was almost asleep when her phone buzzed and she grabbed it groggily.

 **Alison needs you now, please.**

 **~Spencer**

Emily pales as a million horrible thoughts run through her head of things that could have happened to the blonde.

"Em...Em?" Jake asks worriedly, "Emily?!" He practically screams to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asks snapping out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks in concern.

"It's Alison …"

"Then you need to go." He tells her.

"What about you?" She asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine, go!" He says with a sincere smile.

x

The Hastings' backyard

Emily pulls up to Spencer's house and takes a deep breath before getting out of her car. She makes her way around to the backyard and is meet by I very anxious Spencer.

"I don't know what to do Em?!" The genius brunette says freaking out. "She refuses to leave her and I need to call the police."

"Let me try to talk to her." She says as she squeezes Spencer's hand reassuringly.

When she saw Alison sitting next to her mother's body it broke her heart. "Ali..." She says gently trying not to frighten the fragile blonde.

"Em?!" The blonde turns to look not believing what she is hearing. "Is... is it really you?" She says in a whisper.

"Yea... it's me..." She says her voice breaking as she takes in the sight of the damaged blonde.

Emily sits down carefully next to the her not wanting to upset her further.

"What happened to your hands?" The brunette asks in concern.

Alison looks at her hands and says hollowly. "I... I was... I didn't want to leave her... alone... in the ground..." She tries to explain as she looks at Emily with empty eyes.

Emily gently tucks a lock of blonde hair behind Alison's ear. "Stay with me..." She says imploringly.

"Forever?!" She asks pleadingly.

"Forever, I promise!" The brunette says pulling Alison in for a hug and holding her as she cries and sobs shake her petite frame.


End file.
